Diferentes
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: De la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino ...SasoDei...
1. informacion

-::::

Es mi nueva historia, es yaoi XD

Espero les guste, aun no se si meter lemon

-..-

Diferentes

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

Capitulo 1

Información

Sasori POV

-esa es mi misión?- pregunte sorprendido

-si, solo necesito que tu junto a zetsu, me traigan información de ese chico, por lo que he oído es un asesino excepcional

- así que un chico que se hizo un jutsu prohibido, eh- dijo sasori mientras se preparaba para ir a ver a aquel joven- esto será divertido

-…-

Zetsu había desaparecido, pero aun sentía su presencia, eso me indicaba que se estaba moviendo entre la tierra

Moví mi títere en el cual yo me refugiaba en su interior, camine días y días hasta llegar al país de la tierra, donde zetsu y yo buscamos la aldea oculta de las rocas y de ahí buscar a Iwagakure, el joven que despertó curiosidad a el líder

al llegar guarde mi marioneta en un pergamino, me quite la capa, me coloque otra playera pareciendo civil

-sígueme- le ordene a zetsu, entre a la aldea como civil y busque hospedaje, un pequeño apartamento, donde tome una ducha y dormí un rato

A la mañana siguiente decidí recorrer la aldea seria buena idea para familiarizarme con el entorno y así hallar a asesino que el líder busca

Pero… tengo que tener cuidado

Me asome a la ventana viendo a las personas caminar por las calles sin preocupación

Hay mucha seguridad, de seguro igual buscan a ese muchacho

-zetsu- me gire a verlo el cual estaba sentado en una esquina del apartamento- saldré a verificar la zona

-de acuerdo – dijo zetsu

Salí a las calles, memorizando cada lugar, el lugar era enorme y repleto de esculturas, en zonas especificas

-vaya, esta es interesante- me acerque a la estatua para leer la placa que se hallaba en un pequeño pedestal en la estatua

"kasekage Onoki, con su nieto"

"creador de la estatua: Iwagakure no Deidara"

-así que al que buscamos es un futuro kasekage , interesante- seguí caminando por la aldea notando que todas esas estatuas fueron hechas por Iwagakure, así que es un artista

Vaya mezcla, heredero del cuidado de la aldea, artista y sobre todo un artista

Veamos que mas puedo encontrar de el, me dirigí a un bar , pedí una bebida y espere a que una de las muchas jóvenes se me acercara

Fue rápido al decir verdad

A la primer dama que me coqueteo, tuve que invitarla a beber y fingir que estaba interesado en ella

-oye, y que me dices de la familia Iwagakure?

-pues son muy conocidos, mas por el kasekage y el honorable nieto, bueno ya no es tan honorable

-interesante… prosigue

-bueno Deidara –ni san, es muy respetado pero hay rumores, de que el ha asesinado personas, con sus … "deformaciones"

-deformaciones?- pregunte intentando parecer interesado

-joven sasori- coqueteo- porque tanto interés con ese tema- dijo mirándome provocadoramente- mejor hagamos otras cosas… no crees- la vi inclinarse a mi

Demonios!

En eso, una estruendosa campana sonó

-que?- todos en el lugar hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa, mire por la ventana como las personas corrían dentro de los establecimientos y empezaban a cerrar ventanas y puertas

-que sucede?- le pregunte a la chica que tenia enfrente mío

-es un toque de queda, algo debe estar pasando- dijo la joven asustada

Me levante y empuje a todos para poder salir a la calle, al salir mire a los lados y escuche una explosión, así que empecé a correr a esa dirección, brincando por los tejados

A lo lejos divisé, unos 10 ninjas contra otros 4, que corrían

También vi a zetsu, observar el ataque no muy lejos de ellos

Uno de esos tres se detuvo

-padre detente!, es mi hijo y tu nieto, debes escucharlo!- grito mientras los otros tres corrían

-apártate hijo, este asunto es con Deidara

"así que están cazando a ese joven… pero quien será de todos ellos"

Mire a los que corrían, pero como estaban de espalda no supe quien de esos era Deidara

Logre ver como habían noqueado al que al parecer era el padre del tal Iwagakure no Deidara

Todos los demás ninjas empezaron a corre asía esos tres jóvenes que se ocultaban bajo unas viejas capas marrones con capucha

Empecé a moverme entre la obscuridad, observando como otro de ellos empezaba a detenerse

-aka!- grito una de las personas que escapaba- que haces, tenemos que irnos!

-váyanse, les daré mas tiempo ¡!- vi como volvían a correr, ahora dos figuras, las cuales parecían correr tomadas de la mano

Mire a el integrante que se había quedado

-abuelo!- grito el joven, que se quito la capucha, parecía de unos 17 años- no te permitiré poderle una mano encima a mi hermano!

-apártate, al menos que quieras morir como el traidor de tu padre

-el era tu hijo, cómo pudiste!

-por el bien de la aldea, como kasekage, debo tomar decisiones difíciles- dijo el viejo que comandaba a esos ninjas

El joven empezó a hacer sellos

-arte ninja, entierro!- lo vi poner las manos en el suelo, y la tierra empezó a temblar abriendo grietar por donde se hallaban todos esos ninjas, unos cayeron entre las grietas, asiendo que se cerraran y otros saltaron

Aquel viejo, parecía ser capas de manejar el viento ya que floto entre todos los escombros, junto sus manos y una enorme ventisca se creo, pude ver una especie de torbellino, el cual impacto contra el joven asiéndolo volar y chocar contra uno de los muros

-esto se pone interesante- mire, como dijo la parte negra de zetsu

-veremos las habilidades de ese joven- dije mirando como el viejo kasekage formaba otro torbellino y lo lanzaba asía los otros dos fugitivos

Me acerqué mas y mire entre los escombros y el polvo como uno de los dos fugitivos se levantaba

Era una mujer de unos 19 años

-basta!- grito la joven entre lagrimas, su capa había terminado destrozada y al parecer ella había recibido la mayor parte del impacto- abuelo detente!

Divise a la otra figura, su capa estaba casi intacta, la capucha se había destruido, dejando ver una cabellera rubia

-no puede ser- dije al ver a Iwagakure,

Vi como se incorporo, dejando ver su rostro, su cabello era corto hasta los hombres y rubio, ojos azules y sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas

-pero si es un… niño- mire al niño de unos nueve u ocho años incorporarse

-Deidara- nisan, retrocede- dijo la joven- yo te protegeré

-korotsuchi, no… por favor, un- lloro el rubio- vete… por favor … hermana

-creo que el líder ,obtuvo mala información, el es un niño… no un asesino rango S- dijo zetsu- vámonos, sasori, no tiene caso estar aquí

-espera- dije viendo como la hermana mayor del rubio se apartaba, asiendo que empezara la pelea entre el kasekage y el niño- esto se pondrá interesante

Vi al niño sacar de su capa una pequeña bolsa

-abuelo, piensas atacar a alguien desarmado, un?- se limpio las lagrimas

-no digas tonterías, Deidara, eres el mas fuerte de toda la aldea y tan solo tienes nueve años

-olvidaste mencionar que soy un gran artista, un - dijo el niño orgulloso

-dime Deidara… tu mataste a toda esa gente, del clan kamizuru?

Fruncí el seño, "así que aun siendo un niño… a sido capas de matar personas"

Vi al niño sonreír y se empezó a reír, hasta que la risa se convirtió en carcajada

-y que si lo hice, un?, me mataras… A-B-U-E-L-O ¿?- vi a la hermana de el niño llorar

-Deidara!, por que?- dijo la joven

-quieres saber por que, un!- se empezó a reír el niño, abrió el puño de su mano derecha, la cual se cubría de un guante café, con un agujero en la palma de la mano

-pero.. que demonios es eso!- le dije a zetsu al ver un boca en la mano del niño

-al parecer si es especial…- dijo zetsu

Vi como lanzaba algo al suelo e hizo unos sellos, una nube se formo y divisé una enorme ave, al rubio salto a la ave y se quito la capa

- Deidara me sorprende tus cambios de personalidad- dijo el kasekage

-ja, eres ridículo, un- la ave empezó a agitar las alas elevándose – lo hice, lo admito, todo lo hice por el amor a MI arte ¡!- grito lo ultimo- ahora a ustedes los convertiré en arte!

-zetsu, vámonos, tenemos lo que necesitábamos, es hora de avisarle al líder

-no quieres ver la pelea- se quejo zetsu

-no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas- concluí poniéndome mi capa- ya se como terminara esto…

_...

"nota de autor: espero les guste jejejje XD, ahhh se imaginan a Deidara de niño XD, bueno criticas, consejos … algo?, comenten por favor

25-nov-2011


	2. deidara

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

Capitulo 2

Deidara

tercera persona

Solo se hallaban 4 personas reunidas en ese guarida, donde discutían un tema importante

-así que es un niño- dijo el líder- eso es un problema

-pain, que tal si lo traen hasta acá?- dijo una peliazul

-bueno a este paso puede estar fuera de la tierra de la roca, no creo que sea tan tonto para permanecer en donde lo puedan matar

-parecía un chico listo, engaño a su familia para que le brindaran protección aun siendo un asesino- dijo zetsu

El líder medito unos instantes

-de acuerdo, su poder es muy útil- todos lo miraron- enviare a itachi y a orochimaru , para capturarlo…konan

-iré por ellos- la mujer se convirtió en hojas de papel que volaron lejos de ahí

-bien hecho, muchachos, pueden irse- tanto zetsu , como sasori se iban retirando hasta que pain, detuvo a sasori

-sasori, espera un momento

-que desea , líder?

-te harás cargo del niño

-que!, pero si mi compañero es orochimaru – se quejo el pelirrojo

-no dijiste que es un artista?, creo que lo mas conveniente es que OTRO artista se encargue de el, de acuerdo- dijo con voz fría

-si, de acuerdo, líder

Sasori POV

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que itachi y orochimaru fuero por ese niño

Primero, después de que hechos se marcharon, pasaron mas de dos semanas en búsqueda de Iwagakure , pero este había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido

Segundo, el líder se a creado una obsesión con el niño, lo único que quiere es que lo encontremos

Tercero, llevamos un año buscándolo, demonios ¡!, ese mocoso no esta aquí aun y ya es un dolor de cabeza

- que tendrá en mente el líder?, desea mucho tener en la organización a ese niño- se quejo orochimaru, mientras caminábamos por las tierras del fuego

-no me interesan los demás- aclare

-sasori, vamos!, admite que es cansado estar en búsqueda de un débil niño, que además … nos convertirá en su niñero, después enseñarle a leer a escribir..

-orochimaru, el tiene nueve años, ya es grande

-bueno, pero también implica todos esos años de entrenamiento- bufo

-orochimaru, cierra la boca o te mato- el rio y se quedo callado

-…..

**UN MES DESPUÉS…**

-estoy arto!- grito hidan mientras miraba a el líder- ese mocoso de seguro esta muerto!, supérenlo…. No tolero la estupideces como esta!, todo por un imbécil niño!¡- grito hidan en medio de la reunión

-has terminado ya?- pregunto el líder indiferente

Todos nos quedamos callados

El líder carraspeo

-doy concluida la búsqueda- todos nos miramos sorprendidos- konan y yo lo encontramos, pueden irse inútiles

-sasori- llamo el líder, asentí mientras orochimaru sonreía

-lo veo luego- dijo orochimaru

Empecé a seguir al líder, internándonos en los lugares mas reservados de la guarida, donde el líder y konan se resguardaban

El líder empujo una puerta y pase primero

Era una enorme habitación, solo había otra puerta que supuse que era el baño y una enorme cama en medio de la habitación

Vi a konan sentada al borde de la cama

Me miro y luego se incorporo , dejándome ver la figura de un niño sobre la cama

-konan- dijo el líder

-he tratado sus heridas- aclaro, avance cuando el líder lo hizo, al acercarme mire al niño, sus facciones seguían igual de infantiles, a diferencia de la ultima vez, su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, vi que su pecho estaba vendado, su frente y su ojo izquierdo igual, llevaba puesto unos pans negros y unas sandalias con unas polainas blanca que le llegaban a las rodillas y sobre todo sus manos llevaban unos guantes negros

- la herida más grave es la de su pecho- dijo la peli azul, la joven miro al niño y le movió el pelo del rostro- su ojo estará bien, no fue nada grave

-me alegro- dijo el líder

"desde cuando tan humanitarios?"

-sasori- alce el rostro al líder- cuando el este bien, lo empezaras a entrenar

-que pasara con orochimaru?- pregunte

-nunca dije que se desharía el grupo, solo lo entrenaras el tiempo suficiente para que sea el compañero de zetsu y si futuramente mi compañero junto con konan

"así que ellos vieron algo en Iwagakure, que yo no soy capaz de comprender"

-de acuerdo- asentí

-por ahora te quedaras aquí con konan- lo vi girarse asía la entrada- konan, cualquier problema, sabes dónde ir- la joven asintió y la vi sentarse junto al niño

Aquella mirada fría, que identificaba a konan cambio, parecía triste, acaricio el pelo del niño y la vi sonreír ligeramente

Me recargué contra el muro mirando distraídamente el lugar

-sasori, puedes traer unas vendas- alce el rostro asía ella- están en esa habitación- dijo con voz neutra señalando la puerta

Camine a la habitación, notando que no era n baño, era una pequeña bodega, repleto de repisas, tome unos vendajes de unas de las repisas superiores, camine de regreso y note que la peliazul tenia una pequeña cacerola donde veía agua, la mi remojar un trapo

Me acerqué y mire como la peliazul, retiraba las vendas y pasaba el trapo mojado por una de las heridas en el costado derecho de su vientre

-como termino así de herido?-mire la mancha rojiza en las vendas que konan quitaba y la ahora creciente mancha que ya asía en el ojo izquierdo del niño

-se encontraba en una batalla, el ya estaba mal herido cuando lo vimos pelear, fue increíble- aclaro con voz neutra- después de un par de minutos, todo empeoro, el niño se vio rodeado y bueno, uso una técnica bastante inusual

-hum?- la mire confundido

-hizo explotar todo el lugar, con unas … aves, las lanzo a los ninjas aun aunque el estuviera en medio de la pelea-la vi suspirar- lo sacamos a tiempo

-porque tanta insistencia por un débil humano?- pregunte viéndola vendar nuevamente al niño

-eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo indiferente

-…

Después dos días, vi ligeros movimientos del niño

Konan lo miro y de inmediato el niño se removió incomodo sobre la cama, y de la nada empezó a gritar

-que diablos- me levante del suelo, mirando como el niño lloraba entre sus sueños, de un momento a otro se incorporo

Nos miro un instante y lo vi saltar asía atrás

-quienes son ustedes, hun?- grito hasta que su espalda choco con la pared

Konan lo miro

-nosotros somos de la organización akatsuki…

-akatsuki!- la interrumpió- los terribles criminales de nivel S, hun?- dijo sorprendido

-así es- dijo konan, ella rodeo la cama y camino con lentitud asía el- estas aquí, porque te hemos reclutado como uno mas de akatsuki

-yo- dijo señalándose- uno de ustedes, hun- konan avanzo – si avanzas mas te mato, hun- amenazo el niño, konan siguió avanzando

El niño corrió saltando la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, inmediatamente lo atrape con mis hilos de chakra

Al hacer esto el cayo al suelo inmóvil

-a donde crees que vas , mocoso?- dije jalando su cuerpo asía mi

-tsk, que crees que haces, hun!- grito- suéltame!

-pequeño Iwagakure no Deidara- el niño se quedo inmóvil al oír su nombre, con una voz maternal viniendo de konan- no te haremos daño- la vi colocarse al lado del niño y su voz se volvió fría- sasori, suéltalo

Suspire retirando mis hilos de chakra

Konan me miro y vi como su mano se empezó a convertir en hojas de papel las cuales se unieron asiendo una ave

-oh!, es usted una artista, un?- la peli azul hizo otro muñeco y se lo entrego

Vi como el ave de origami salí por los huecos de la cueva

- sasori- los mire, el niño se levanto tomando de la sapa de konan, escondiéndose ligeramente detrás de ella- puedes retirar, me quedare con Iwagakure, regresaras hasta tu próximo llamado

-….

A pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que el niño se quedo con konan. Y para mi mala suerte , el líder me ha mandado a llamar, eso indica que me dejaran al niño

Toque la puerta tres veces y entre

Ahí estaba el líder en medio de la habitación obscura

-has llegado a tiempo, sasori- dijo el líder

-ya sabe que no me gusta esperar y hacer esperar a las personas- el líder asintió y alzo la mano ligeramente

Vi entre las sombras como una figura delgada se posicionaba a el lado derecho de líder, era konan

- cuando creas que el tiene la capacidad de valerse por si solo, en un cómbate cuerpo a cuerpo y que aprenda de nosotros, de avisaras directamente a konan, si es que no me encuentro- aclaro- se quedara contigo en tu habitación

-pero que pasara con orochimaru?- el líder pareció molestarse

-estarás "solo" con Deidara - resalto las palabras- lo entrenaras y educaras lo suficiente para que regrese conmigo, si el me da la queja de que has hecho mal tu trabajo y si me entero que le ha pasado algo, te mato- trague con dificultad

-konan- susurro el líder

La vi moverse a su izquierda

-vamos Deidara, tienes que irte- vi como se encontraba el rubio detrás de konan escondiéndose

El rubio me miro , luego miro a konan la cual le sonrió cálidamente, raro en ella y al final miro a el líder, este asintió y vi al niño caminar asía mi dirección

Llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta baja y el fleco le cubría el ojos izquierdo, portaba un pans negro con polainas y sandalias, una playera negra con una chaqueta azul marino, unos guantes azul marino y sobre su espalda una pequeña mochila

Se puso enfrente mío con la mirada baja

Mire al líder

-vámonos- me gire sin decir mas, enseguida escuche los pasos del niño seguirme, entre a mi habitación , notando que orochimaru, no se encontraba

Me recosté en mi cama, era hora de dormir

En eso escuche el rechinido de la cama de orochimaru, abrí los ojos y mire al niño sentado en esa cama, lo vi buscar en su mochila y vi que saco ropa

-sasori, donde puedo…

-mocoso- gruñí sentándome en la cama- al quedarte conmigo acataras MIS ordenes- dije molesto- numero uno, no toques nada que no sea tuyo, ahora quítate de esa cama

-pero

-te matare si no haces caso- gruñí, el niño se levanto y lo vi temblar ligeramente- tu espacio es ese sofá, ahí dormirás, no hablara si yo no te doy permiso, no saldrás si yo no te doy permiso, no quiero lloriqueos, mi quejas y cuando te deje hablar me dirás Danna- el niño asintió corriendo al sofá

Presiento que este mocoso me causara muchos dolores de cabeza

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: espero les guste lol, perdón por la tardanza, estuve con mucha falta de inspiración, y muchas gracias por las chicas que comentaron XD

Agradezco sus comentarios

4-dic-2011


	3. inocencia

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

Capitulo 3

Inocencia

Deidara POV

Tenia frio, hambre y sueño

Danna, me había levantado en la madrugada para iniciar mi entrenamiento, pero esto ya me era insoportable

Mi cuerpo me dolía, de todos los golpes que había recibido

Desde el amanecer al anochecer me mantuve peleando con Danna, creí que seria fácil, tan fácil como los años pasados en los que sobrevivía sin muchas molestias

Era dormir, asearme, huir , matar si era necesario… pero eso era todo, no tenia una dirección a donde ir, no tenia a quien ir, no sabia en que mundo crecía

Solo vivía con miedo

Miedo a que me mataran

Miedo a que me encontraran

Miedo a mi mismo

En que me había convertido, yo lo único que quise fue libertad y mostrar mi arte

-no le des la espalda a tu oponente- escuche el grito de mi danna, gire mi cuerpo agarrotado, viendo como un títere me golpeaba siendo que callera al suelo, pude ver como el títere se acercaba nuevamente asía mi, pero esta vez no pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir ligero y todo empezó a hacerse negro

Sasori POV

-hey, itachi!- grite al ver al individuo subir los escalones de la base para irse a su habitación, solo estábamos, el , Deidara, zetsu y yo, en la base

-que sucede sasori?- se giro y miro a Deidara, al cual lo llevaba en mi hombro

-no se que hacer con el, así que cura sus heridas, necesito que el este funcionando correctamente para mañana- con facilidad moví al niño de mi hombro, mientras itachi se me acercaba

Con rapidez y fuerza lo lance asía el

-que demonios!- grito, mientras lo veía atrapar al niño

-es Deidara, soy su maestro, ahora cúralo – ordene empezando a caminar asía mi habitación

-sasori, casi matas a este niño- gruño

-no me interesa- aclare indiferente, entre a mi habitación, pero para mi mala suerte , itachi me siguió y lo vi poner al niño en "MI" cama, salió del cuarto

Suspire tirándome a el sofá… al poco rato regreso itachi con vareos materiales de primeros auxilios

-llévate a ese mocoso de aquí, solo estorba

-sasori… es un niño, te lo han encardo no es así?, quien fue?, orochimaru?

-no..- bufe- el líder

-vaya, vaya- vi a itachi poner un pañuelo húmedo en la frente del niño- el líder ha de tener grandes expectativas de este niño, yo , si fuera tu lo cuidaba- sonrió descaradamente- al menos que quieras perder tu "arte" eterno , cuando el líder se enoje- bufe molesto

-solo hazlo funcionar correctamente y lárgate

-es humano, no un títere- exclamo indiferente- llevara unos días-susurro lo ultimo

-oh, vamos no lo trates como si fuera un niño inocente!- exclame molesto

-Él siempre será inocente- se burlo mientras le vendaba su brazo derecho, sin tomarle importancia a las manos con guantes de Deidara

-lo dices por el hecho de que el es un niño?- me queje- es un asesino, se le ha culpado por vareos actos criminales- puntualice, dejándome caer en el sofá

-no se puede culpar a los inocentes, son siempre inocentes.- contraataco, con una sonrisa de supremacía

-claro , claro- suspire siguiendo su absurdo juego- y si fuera así, que se hace con un "pequeño inocente"- dije sarcástico

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es controlarlos o eliminarlos.- suspiro , sentándose en la cama mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, sonrió ligeramente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-eliminarlos…. Eso suena bien- aclare- aun así este niño ha de estar loco, sospecho que ha de tener doble personalidad , aun me sorprende como sigue con vida- mire al niño rubio

-sasori- volví a mirar a itachi, este se incorporo y lo vi caminar asía la salida de mi habitación- La locura es una especie de inocencia.

Itachi salió, con una ligera risa.

…

….

…..

Regreso al poco rato, con un tazón en sus manos

Lo vi ponerlo sobre al mueble que se hallaba situado junto a la cama

-le he preparado un remedio casero- dijo con tono indiferente- cuando se despierte, asegúrate de que se lo coma todo, así podrás entrenar con el muy pronto

Bufe molesto ante eso, gire mi vista asía el mocoso y justo en ese instante, mientras itachi seguía dando su sermón, el mocoso se movió ligeramente

"vaya que ha de tener muy buena resistencia ese mocoso"

-me estas escuchando, sasori- escuche la voz irritada de itachi, fruncí el seño al ver a el mocoso intentar levantarse

-a si, si, pero porque no mejor se la das tu?- señale al mocoso

Mire al niño sentarse sobre la cama, quejándose de sus heridas, abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados

-danna?- volteo a verme y lo vi palidecer, se levanto de la cama y lo vi saltar de ella empujando levemente a itachi , el cual aun le daba la espalda

Deidara se tiro de rodillas a dos metros lejos de mi y pego la frente al suelo

-lo siento danna, lo siento mucho- empezó a reverenciarme- soy un tonto danna- cambio su voz a modo de chillido

-que impertinente eres, mocoso- me queje asiendo que el rubio dejara de pedir disculpas y alzara el rostro, mire asía itachi el cual suspiro ligeramente- regresa cuando termine de hablar con Deidara

Itachi suspiro y miro al rubio, el cual también lo miraba a el, Deidara se sobresalto y se incorporo inclinándose asía adelante ligeramente, en un par de segundos itachi salió en silencio, cerrando la puerta

-mocoso inútil- grite, avanzando asía el- nunca!, óyeme bien- grite más alto, mirando como Deidara retrocedía asustado- nunca te arrodilles ante nadie, no te humilles, ni siquiera ante tus superiores, has entendido?- Deidara empezó a llorar en ese instante

"pero que hice mal"

-lo siento- grito llevándose las manos al rostro intentando esconder sus lagrimas- me enseñaron a pedir disculpas a mis superiores de esa manera, perdóneme danna, prometo no volver a hacerlo, perdóneme- lloro mas fuerte

-tsk- avance asía él y alce la mano, notando como Deidara ante este acto se hundía de hombros, coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza, la agite sutilmente de atrás para adelante, peinándolo ligeramente

Deidara alzo el rostro sorprendido, me agaché ligeramente, quedando a la altura de Deidara, retire mi mano lentamente de su cabeza y la deslice por sus mejillas, retirando esas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro infantil

"vaya que son cálidas sus lagrimas"-pensé

-como están tus heridos?- intente calmar mi voz, Deidara se tallo los ojos mirándome

-Danna, yo estoy bien, si desea que sigamos entrenando… yo estoy listo- susurro lo ultimo, suspire sonriendo ligeramente

-esperaremos hasta mañana, de acuerdo?- Deidara sonrió nuevamente asintiendo- ahora me retiro, te quedaras con itachi- empecé a caminar asía la puerta ,dándole la espalda- compórtate bien

-si danna- escuche su respuesta con aquel tono de voz, de felicidad, tome el picaporte girándolo ligeramente, tome una bocanada de aire

-Deidara…

-si Danna?- pregunto todavía con ese éxtasis en su voz

-lo siento por lastimarte - abrí la puerta saliendo y notando que itachi estaba recargado en la pared próxima, con una arrogante sonrisa

-parece buen chico, no lo crees ¿?- se separo de la pared, viéndolo avanzar ligeramente asía la puerta- es extraño no lo crees? - lo mire detenidamente- todo aquel que lo rodea, al parecer es capaz de caer en esa imagen de inocencia- fruncí el- se ve … débil

Negué ligeramente, avanzando lejos de el, justo cuando estuvimos codo a codo, le susurre

-itachi, no juzgues a un libro por su portada

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

Espero les vaya gustando la historia XD, acepto todo tipo de opiniones jejejej

12-dic-2011


	4. dudas

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

"**CAPITULO 4"**

**DUDAS**

**Deidara POV**

-Danna!- grite entrando a la habitación, lo vi sentado sobre su cama, con un libro sobre sus manos

-que sucede Deidara?, aun no es hora de entrenar- dijo sin mirarme

-Danna, han llegado más de tus amigos, hun!- grite corriendo asía la cama, me senté en el suelo a un lado de mi Danna

Han pasado 6 días desde que itachi-sama, atendió mis heridas y Danna, es más amigable conmigo

-no son amigos Deidara, son solo compañeros, en akatsuki no existen las amistades- alce el rostro viendo a mi Danna

Me incorpore mirándolo

-puedo subir con usted Danna, hun?- el asintió , me subí al borde de la cama y con un brinco, para evitar las piernas de mi Danna, salte asía el extremo de la cama junto a la pared, pegue mi espalda a la pared y cruce mis piernas viendo a mi danna

-que sucede?- dijo después de un instante- que tanto me vez mocoso?- suspire moviendo mi cabeza ligeramente asía la izquierda

-Danna?- el asintió, asiéndome entender que me escuchaba- cuéntame… que es un amigo, hun?- vi a mi Danna alzar el rostro con el seño fruncido, dejo el libro en su regazo y me miro detenidamente

-uh, bueno… un amigo… es un único alma que vive en dos cuerpos- dijo sonriéndome ligeramente, sentí calor en mis mejillas mientras le sonreía

-no entendí nada de lo que dijo Danna, me lo puede explicar de otra manera, hun?- el suspiro y asintió

-mira Deidara, un amigo es una persona, que tiene una relación afectuosa asía uno, a esa relación se le llama amistad- asentí ligeramente

-Danna, como sabes quién es tu "amigo", hun?- lo vi suspirar y pasar su mano por su corto cabello pelirrojo

-veras Deidara, un verdadero amigo es alguien que cree en ti aunque tu hayas dejado de creer en ti mismo, cuando descubras la verdadera amistad , encontraras un tesoro

Pensé en sus palabras y sonreí, lanzándome al cuello de mi danna

-ya encontré mi tesoro, Danna- lo abrace- tu eres mi amigo, hun

-yo?- dijo con un tono sorprendido

-si, cuando yo creo que no soy fuerte y ya no puedo seguir entrenando mas , usted siempre me alienta y me ayuda a seguir adelante- el asintió ligeramente y sentí su mano apoyarse en mi espalda, regresándome el abrazo

-Danna?- susurre sintiendo mis parpados pesados

-hmm- bostecé acurrucándome, junto a mi Danna

-usted, me ve como su amigo, hun?- espere en silencio, pero el no contestaba nada, me sentí triste en ese instante

-así es Deidara, tu eres mi amigo

En ese instante sonreí feliz,

-gracias, danna- pronto empecé a soñar

-…-

-hey, mocoso- escuche un suave susurro y sentí como movían ligeramente mi cuerpo, gemí al entreabrir los ojos, siendo cegado por la luz

-Danna, hun?- susurre incorporándome, lo vi alejarse de la cama y caminar asía la puerta

-ya es tarde, tienes que entrenar- asentí incorporándome y tomando una bolsa pequeña con kunais y shurikens, ya que Danna, solo quería enseñarme lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, esa es la primera lección

Salí corriendo tras mi Danna, el ya iba por las escaleras que daban a la pequeña sala y me detuve

-D…Danna, vamos a ir, a donde están todos tus compañeros, hun?- el se detuvo, pero no volteo a verme

-acaso tienes miedo, mocoso?- trague en seco y di unos pasos asía el

-n..no- susurre, Danna siguió avanzando y yo corrí hasta quedar a unos pasos atrás de el, bajamos las escaleras y escuche las voces, algunos parecían gritar

-buenas tardes, sasori- escuche una voz ronca, me estremecí y en ese instante pase la pared que me ocultaba a los demás, justo en ese instante todos se quedaron callados

"oh, dios, tierra trágame!"- pensé , mirando a todos en este lugar

"que miedo!, que miedo!"

-estas asustado Deidara?- escuche el susurro de sasori, el cual

-que… no, no , para nada Danna- mi voz tembló ligeramente

"me muero de miedo!, todos aquí son grandes y feos, hun"

-por jashin!, mira kakuzu, sasori trae consigo a mi próximo sacrificio- me estremecí y para calmar mis nervios

Y de la nada sentí mi espalda cae al suelo, abrí los ojos como platos al ver un pie sobre mi pecho, en ese instante vi a un albino mirarme detenidamente

-p..pero qué, hun?- susurre

-jashin te quiere como sacrificio- abrí los ojos como platas, estire mi mano asía la bolsa que colgaba a un lado de mi pantalón y saque un kunai, de inmediato de lo enterré en el pie

-ah!, maldición- grito separándose de inmediato, me levante de un brinco y para asegurarme que no se me acercará, di un giro en mi propio eje impulsándome , así patee la espalda del albino, asiéndolo volar y chocar contra uno de los muros

Mire aisa mi danna , el cual tenia el seño fruncido y miraba asía el albino, el cual se había incorporado

-estúpido niño de mierda!- grito, en ese instante lo vi tomar una gran guadaña

-oh, no puede ser, hun- lo vi correr asía mi, así que me di una marometa de espalda alejándome lo suficiente de su primer ataque, lo vi lanzar la guadaña asía mi , tome un kunai y lo hice chocar contra su guadaña, el golpe hizo que saliera volando asía atrás

Caí de espalda, pero rápido me incorpore

"demonios, esto parece mis entrenamientos de antes"

**Flash****Back**

-has entendido, numero 1?- así me decían ase años, nos clasificaban por habilidades

-si sensei

-ahora, atácalo sin piedad, si es necesario usa tus bocas secundarias

"en ese tiempo yo solo tenia 5 años"

Me habían puesto a pelear con un joven, de unos 16 años, otro prisionero como yo, ese chico me había cuidado desde que había llegado aquí y ahora, tengo que matarlo para sobrevivir

Todo había sido tan rápido, la pelea era dura, casi estaba inconsciente, en ese instante sentí que enloquecía y logre formar vareas bombas con arcilla, con las cuales termine matando a ese chico

Ese dolor de soledad, me había invadido al ver muerto a mi único acompañante en esos años y si no lo mataba, mi sensei me asesinaría a mi y a el chico

-bien hecho, numero 1- mi sensei… ese viejo, era alto, pelo plateado y piel pálida, una mirada desafiante y ojos anaranjados

Y aun así…

Me vi entrometido en las mismas circunstancias , mi sensei desbaino su espada y corrió asía mi

-muere…!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mire al albino, sintiendo mi sangre hervir, como aquella vez que pelee con mi abuelo

-muere!-grito el albino alzando la guadaña asía mi

Esas palabras…

Esas mismas palabras las pronuncio mi sensei

Sentí como todo se tornaba rojo y simplemente salte, logrando pisar la guadaña e impulsarme, así pude patear el rostro del aldino y logrando hacer que soltara la guadaña

Saque un kunai y me lance asía el, que se recuperaba de la patada

-chiquillo estúpido!- grito, en ese instante vi que llevaba una cadena en su mano, lo vi jalarla y un extraño zumbido me vino a los oídos

Gire mi cuerpo notando la guadaña volar directamente asía mi cuerpo, me tire al suelo justo a tiempo

"así que esto se siente al peleas con un criminal grado S"

Saque vareos shurikens y se los lance, viendo como los detenía con su guadaña

-es suficiente, ahora conviértete en un sacrificio para jashin!- lanzo vareos ataques asía mi cuerpo con su guadaña, destrozando todo a su paso

"porque no lo detenían!"

"acaso igual me dejaran morir a manos de un albino loco?"

En eso mi espalda choco contra un muro, alce el rostro viendo a él albino y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llego

Abrí los ojos viendo a mi Danna enfrente dándome la espalda, me moví asía un lado mirando a itachi- sama, sostener el brazo derecho de el albino, vi a un hombre con ojos negros y pupila verde, sostener el otro brazo del albino

-Deidara- escuche la fría voz de Danna

-uh?- emití un suave sonido al sentir mi garganta incapaz de emitir otro sonido

-ve al campo de entrenamiento- asentí , mientras salía corriendo de ahí, mi cuerpo me temblaba y cada recuerdo de mi pasado me torturaba

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento y me deje caer al césped

Pronto escuche vareos sonidos ahogado y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, pegue mi rostro al suelo intentando ahogar mas mi llanto, que cada vez se asía mas fuerte

En eso sentí un toque sobre mi cabeza, alce el rostro viendo a mi Danna, sentado a mi lado

-estas herido?- pregunto en un susurro, yo negué levemente, sentándome a su lado, limpiándome las lagrimas

-entonces… porque llorabas?- pregunto sin verme

-yo… solo recordaba, ese albino, me recordó a alguien que me hizo mucho daño- susurre lo ultimo

-….- hubo un largo silencio, que hubiera sido incomodo si mi Danna, no me hubiera estado pasando su mano sobre mi pelo

-Deidara, tengo mis dudas sobre tu- lo mire confundido- puedes contarme tu pasado?

-oh- fue lo único que salió de mi garganta, mire asía otro lado triste, al recordar todo

-si no quieres decirlo, esta bien- se incorporo- ya has entrenado con hidan, el albino- aclaro- nos vemos a dentro Deidara- y lo vi empezar a caminar lejos

-Danna, hun- susurre - todo empezó cuando yo naci - en eso lo escuche regresar y sentarse a mi lado nuevamente- al nacer, mi aldea estaba dando un golpe de estado, mi madre era una ninja y no deseo responsabilizarse de mi , así que … incendio la choza conmigo y mis hermanos dentro, ellos pudieron salir, pero yo era un recién nacido, hun

-y tu padre? - susurro

-el era el encargado del golpe de estado, no estuvo ahí conmigo , hun … por lo que se la mafia aprovechó ese momento para llevarse a personas de mi aldea, entre ellos estaba yo, ya que me encontraron antes de morir- tome aire- crecí entre ellos, pero solo me usaban como un juguete, cuando cumplí dos años empezaron a practicar conmigo jutsus prohibidos- mire las palmas de mis manos, las cuales las cubría con unos guantes, retire los guantes enseñándole mis manos, hun

-esto es lo que hicieron conmigo y otros jutsus mas, hun – susurre – pase ese tiempo como experimento, pronto dejaron de tener interés de las habilidades que me habían dado, ya que había otros niños más que habían sobrevivido a las pruebas con los mismos cambios que yo, como era muy pequeño me usaron de esclavo y me vendieron a vareos mercenarios- mire a mi danna, el cual me miraba detenidamente

- bueno, ahí fue algo así como esclavo sexual - susurre apenado y pude ver claramente como mi Danna se estremecía - un día me vendieron nuevamente a la mafia, donde todo había iniciado y me empezaron a entrenar, pronto me entere que era el único que quedaba vivo de todos a los que la habían hecho los mismos jutsus que a mí, hun - volví a cubrir mis manos

-aun era muy pequeño, así que los esclavos con más edad se encargaban de mi… un día el líder vino por mi y me asigno un sensei, el cual siempre fue muy duro conmigo, me castigaba de muchas maneras, en esos tiempos me vi obligado a … "sobrevivir", era el favorito de el líder, así que intentaron ver que tan capaz era de sobre llevar una pelea, me obligaron a pelear con las personas que cuidaron de mi- sentí las lagrimas deslizarse sobre mis ojos- me convertí en un asesino

-fue así como poco a poco fui perdiendo mi cordura, estaba arto de ser un experimento, de matar, de que abusaran de mi- susurre- así que un día mate a mi sensei, y justo antes de que el muriera me dijo quien era, al fin … después de 5 años supe quien era yo- alce el rostro asía mi Danna

-me dijo que era Deidara Iwagakure, nieto de el tercer Tsuchikage, el cual me estaba buscando, y que me habían encontrado en medio de un incendió - sonreí ligeramente- me dijo que no podría escapar ya que el líder estaba pidiendo un buena suma de dinero para mi rescate, claro que mi abuelo no creí que su nieto estaba en la mafia y era un asesino

-pronto el jefe empezó a asignarme misiones con los mas grandes, fue ahí cuando se me asigno destruir al clan kamizuru, no fue muy fácil pero lo hice y justo ahí traicione a todos los que me rodeaban, así logre escapar y logre llegar a mi aldea- mire a mi danna- mi familia acepto que estaba vivo y empecé a tener una vida "normal"- suspire recargándome en mi danna- empecé ser un artista reconocido en mi aldea, tuve amor y respeto de muchas personas y fui entrenado por mi abuelo, inclusive me nombro como su sustituto, el próximo Tsuchikage

-todo era perfecto, al fin había encontrado mi lugar- nuevamente me sentí triste- un día mi madre enloqueció e intento matarme nuevamente, yo solo intentaba detenerla , no pude controlarme así que la mate, después de eso la mafia volvió a buscarme, esta vez no pude negarme, aun así iba exterminando uno a uno, pronto mi abuelo me hayo culpable de vareos crímenes- suspire- intente arreglar todo, intente fingir que era normal, intente subir de nivel entre los ninjas, intente estudiar- la voz se me quebró- pero nada funcionaba, mi abuelo insistió, intento convencer a mis hermanos y a mi padre de que yo era malo

-así que pronto empecé a eliminar a todo aquel que dijera que yo era malo, intente borrar toda huella de mi pasado, elimine a la mafia de mis tierras y aun así mi abuelo no me dio oportunidad, pronto termine siendo perseguido y todos me empezaron a ver como un criminal, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido… que yo no valía nada y que era necesario que me eliminaran, apareció konan y el líder

-ellos me salvaron, bueno después de conocernos konan me aseguro que estaría a salvo aquí y que lo único que tenia que hacer era ser fuerte para ser el compañero del líder- alce el rostro- esa es mi historia, hun

-vaya que es trágica- susurro mi danna

-ya nada se puede arreglar, hun- le asegure

-Deidara, no te sientas mal por lo que paso haya atrás, así es Hidan, calma ya les advertí a todos, nadie te hará daño , yo te protegeré

-enserió Danna, hun?- el asintió

-vámonos mocoso, la cena ya debe de estar lista- sonreí asía mi danna y me levante siguiéndolo

-Danna, hun

-hun?

-gracia por escucharme, lo quiero mucho

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: PRIMERO QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

Lamento si no les gusto el capitulo, es que no estuve muy inspirada cuando lo escribí

16-dic-2011


	5. invierno

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

"**CAPITULO 5"**

invierno

Deidara POV

Porque no deja de verme?

Es aterrador

Parece un fantasma, con ojos amarillos

En ese instante, Danna entro

-Deidara, ya tienes todo preparado?

-así es Danna- me coloque mi chamarra y unos guantes mas calientitos, era invierno y la guarida de los akatsuki era muy fría, me puse mi mochila con mis cosas en mi espalda- iré a despedirme de los demás, Danna, hun

Lo vi asentir y se quedo con orochimaru

Corrí por los pasillos, toque la puerta de kakuzu y hidan

Al decir verdad, me llevo muy bien con ellos, hidan es como mi hermano y kakuzu parece la mama regañona

La puerta se abrió y me lance a darle un abrazo

-kakuzu - san!- grite

-ya basta niño, me arrancaras la piernas- se quejo entrando conmigo, me cargo colocándome sobre sus hombros- que haces despierto tan temprano?- me pregunto

-sasori no Danna, quiere adelantar la mudanza, dice que con el clima frio y húmedo se deterioran sus marionetas, hun

-vaya que aburrido es el idiota de sasori- escuche la voz de hidan- no lo crees , pequeño jashinista

-así es maestro hidan- le sonreí

-oh, vaya no empiecen con eso otra vez- se quejo kakuzu bajándome y dejándome sobre la cama de hidan, donde yo empecé a brincar

-hidan-san, tiene razón, a veces es aburrido sasori no Danna, pero es mi mejor amigo y siempre corre a esa serpiente venenosa cuando me molesta, hun

-ese estúpido de orochimaru siempre a sido muy patético, es un imbécil

-no digas muchas malas palabras- me queje

-oh, por jashin, maldición Deidara deja de joder, así es como hablan los hombres

-kakuzu…- lo mire asiendo la mejor carita triste que podía- hidan se merece un castigo, hun

-tienes razón Deidara, ahora será mejor que vayas con sasori, el no le gusta esperar- asentí

-nos vemos en la nueva guarida- me despedía mientras corría a ver a los demás

Corrí asía la sala, donde posiblemente estarían los demás

-buenos días!- grite entrando a la sala

-hola Deidara- saludo kisame con una enorme sonrisa

-como estas Deidara- dijo itachi-sama

-hola- mire a kisame abrazándolo, itachi removió mi pelo

-ven Deidara, preparamos bakudan- dijo kisame, corrí emocionado asía el comedor tome asiento y vi a itachi ponerme mi platillo enfrente mío

-ah- grite emocionado- gracias, por el desayuno, hun- me lo comí todo mientras charlaba con kisame acerca del viaje

-ustedes partirán en dos semanas?- susurre triste

-si, el líder nos ha mandado a una misión, así que no podremos estar contigo

-oh- agache la mirada bebiendo de mi chocolate caliente, un capricho que kakuzu me cumplió y compro lo necesario para mi chocolate

-Deidara- escuche entrar a itachi, alce el rostro sonriéndole-sasori ya esta afuera, creo que ya se impaciento

-q..que?- susurre asusta- dios, me va a matar!- me tome mi chocolate, sintiendo como me quemaba la lengua- a...adiós ¡! ... los veo pronto!- grite mientras me lanzaba asía la entrada- adiós zetsu- me despedí del hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá

Salí por la puerta y el aire frio choco contra mi de repente, vi todo el campo cubierto por esa capa blanca

-danna!- salude al verlo junto a orochimaru- hola- salude al otro sonriéndole

-te has tardado y sabes que odio esperar- la voz de mi danna cambio, ya que se hallaba dentro de una de sus feas marionetas

-lo siento- susurre, orochimaru se rio ligeramente y los vi empezar a andar, camine tras ellos todo el viaje

El paisaje era increíble, aun aunque el cielo estuviera completamente nublado, se veía bien, nieve por todos lados, arboles completamente blanco, el problema era el frio, mis pies estaban entumidos, ya que se hallaban hundidos en la nieve y casualmente usamos sandalias

Mi nariz esta roja, por el frio, mis manos… aun con los guantes, se sentían entumidos, mas mis dedos

Alce el rostro viendo a orochimaru y sasori charlar

Esas capas los cubrirán bien del frio?

Yo me ando muriendo de frio con esta ropa

"bueno, solo serán unos días, según kisame, iremos a una base donde halla aire acondicionado"

.

..

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, hace unos instantes empezó una tormenta de nieve, cuantas horas hemos caminado?

-danna…- susurre

-hm?

-mis pies están congelados y ya estoy muy cansado- susurre bajando la vista

-tsk- lo escuche quejarse dentro de su marioneta

-eso me hace pensar, el porqué viajar con un niño, piénsalo sasori, lo matamos y le decimos a el líder que cayó por un risco?- me estremecí asustado, mientras guiaba mi mano a la bolsa que estaba atada a mi pantalón, donde llevaba un poco de arcilla

Vi como Sasori no Danna, se detenía

-orochimaru, porque no te adelantas- escuche la voz de mi Danna

-hmm, como tu digas- y vi como se alegaba orochimaru , observe como orochimaru se perdía en la lejanía y mire asustado a mi danna

-l..lo siento, yo… no quise molestarlo , maestro- susurre realmente arrepentido, en eso mi Danna, se fue asía otro camino, diferente al de orochimaru, acaso pensaban dejarme morir aquí?, en medio de una tormenta de nieve?

-que esperas?- dijo con tono molesto, asentí y empecé a caminar , el nivel de la nieve subió a tal punto que me era imposible avanzar, la nieve me llegaba a las rodilla, me costaba mover las piernas , ya que las tenia completamente entumidas

Lo seguí por un rato mas, la tormenta se hizo más intensa y me era muy difícil ver a mi maestro entre tanta nieve

En eso divisé una cueva, acaso iremos ahí?

-espérame dentro de la cueva- escuche a mi danna, asentí entrando a esta lo más pronto posible

Me quite la mochila de mi espalda y me deje caer al suelo abrazándome a mí mismo, intentando darme calor

Pero era prácticamente imposible, mire en mi mochila buscando algo que me diera calor, pero no traía nada, solo un pequeño encendedor , el cual dudo que me proporcione mucho calor

Cerré los ojos, cansado y me recosté contra el frio suelo de la cueva, pronto termine dormido

"_escuche el viento soplar con fuerza_

_Abrí los ojos encontrándome , con que estaba en el suelo, en medio de un bosque_

_Asía mucho frio en este lugar y había poca luz, mire a mi al redor hasta que vi a pocos metros de mi a mi Danna_

_-Danna!- grite feliz de verlo ahí_

_-uh?- no me miro, ya que sostenía un libro en sus manos y el lo estaba leyendo_

_-Danna!- grite nuevamente, sin saber la razón_

_-que quieres mocoso?- dijo alzando ligeramente la vista_

_-uh?, no es nada Danna, hun – sonreí asía el_

_-ve a jugar, estoy ocupado- se quejo_

_-de acuerdo Danna, hun_

_-no te alejes mucho- aclaro mientras me incorporaba y empezaba a caminar, solo me moví unos metros mas y trepe un árbol_

_Desde ahí pude verla extensión del bosque_

_Cuando llegamos hasta aquí?_

_Que mas da, es un lugar muy bonito y es enorme, ahora entiendo porque mi Danna no quiere que me aleje, me puedo perder_

_Sentí curiosidad, así que baje del árbol y camine un poco más lejos, volteando asía atrás, asegurándome de que mi Danna seguía ahí_

_En unos instantes vi a lo lejos algo moverse_

_Mire asía atrás, mi Danna no se había movido más de lo habitual, tal vez solo hay un animal por el bosque, por eso no se preocupa_

_-Deidara…- escuche una voz ronca, que pronuncio mi nombre de una manera tan extraña que me dio miedo_

_-D…Danna…- susurre asustado_

_-que quieres mocoso- alcance a escuchar, mire a mi alrededor pero no veía nada inusual_

_-eh, no es nada, hun_

_-…- no obtuve respuesta, típico de el_

_Por el rabillo del ojo percibí un movimiento rápido, así que me gire asía el _

_Pero no había nada_

_Justo en ese instante la atmosfera tomo una densidad muy pesada, se formo neblina y asía mucho mas frio_

_Escuche algo deslizarse a mis espaldas, me gire mirando asía todos lados_

_En eso me di cuenta de algo, la neblina me impedía ver , no sabía en qué dirección estaba mi Danna_

_Justo en ese instante sentí algo sobre mi pierna, baje la mirada atónito, tenia una serpiente enroscada en mi pierna_

_-Ahh!- grite asustado, agitando mi pierna para quitarme la serpiente, lo logre al tome por la cola y jalarla, al hacer esto, frente a mi vi el movimiento de otra serpiente, pero esta era mucho mas grande_

_-Deidara…- esa lúgubre voz provenía de aquel reptil que se deslizaba frente a mi, me estremecí y no lo pensé ni dos veces, me lance a correr, ante este acto esa serpiente también se empezó a mover, siguiéndome_

_-Danna!- grite asustado y sin darme cuenta tropecé con una raíz y caí al suelo_

_Alce el rostro y frente a mis ojos se hallaba el libro de mi danna_

_Donde esta?_

_-p..pero que, hun- me estremeci mientras me incorporaba y mis piernas temblaban, había sangre_

_Micha sangre en este lugar, acaso… acaso esa "cosa", mato… lo… mato?_

_-Deidara…- la lúgubre voz se escuchaba a mis espaldas- es tu turno- me gire y en ese instante al mirar los ojos quede cegado, iba a morir?_

…_._

al fin algo de calor, entreabrí los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la luz… luz?

Mire asía esa luz y note que era una fogata enfrente de mi

-has despertado- la suave e inexpresiva voz de mi Danna inundo el lugar con el eco de dichas palabras

-D..Da … nna- susurre y mire asía mi izquierda, después de haberme sentado

Ahí estaba el con una pequeña librea en su mano y un pincel

-deja de mirarme de ese modo- se quejo dejando de hacer… lo que fuera que estuviera asiendo

-yo… lo siento, danna, hun- lo bi bufar y me miro, estiro la mano asía mi y toco mis mejillas, hasta ese momento note que estaba llorando y mi danna me estaba quitando las lagrimas

-un mal sueño?- asentí asía él y agache ligeramente la cabeza

-danna, hun

-qué?- dijo mirando asía la fogata

-puedo … puedo dormir junto a usted?

-tsk, haz lo que quieras- dijo volviendo a ver su libreta, asentí mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba lo mas cerca posible a mi Danna, puse mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo y jale ligeramente su capa, era tan cálida- que crees que estas asiendo?- se quejo

-Danna- sonreí ocultando mi rostro contra su cuerpo- me ha dicho que haga lo que quiera, hun. Tengo mucho frio y usted esta muy calientito y cómodo, hun

-idiota- sentí su mano en mi cabeza, y me empezó empujar- déjame mocoso

-no- susurre tomándolo de su ropa y apegándome a el

-que has dicho?- grito molesto- todavía que pierdo mi tiempo esperándote a que te sientas mejor y salgo a buscar leña para que recuperaras tu estúpido calor corporal?- cerré los ojos cuando me empujo con mas fuerza

-no, danna!- grite- no quiero… no quiero que me deje, no otra vez, hun- empecé a llorar involuntariamente al recordar mi sueño

Solloce mientras sentía como mi danna se quedaba inmóvil y luego sentí su mano sobre mi espalda

-shh, quieres hablar de ello? De tu sueño?

-había… algo en el bosque- susurre limpiando mis lagrimas mientras mi danna me cargaba y me ponía en sus piernas- era… una serpiente, hun - susurre mirando a mi danna al rostro- usted me había dicho que no me alejara, pero me fui a explorar y luego hubo mucha neblina y ya no lo veía, hun

-shhh , todo esta bien- susurro acariciando mi cabeza

-después lo busque y … y tu.. estabas- llore mas fuerte

-shhh, todo esta bien, Deidara- me abrazo asía el- no dejare que nada te pase- sentí sus fríos labios en mi frente- recuerda lo que te diré… siempre… siempre estaré ahí contigo- lo mire

-enserio danna, hun?- pregunte sonriendo

-así es, yo te protegeré de todo- lo vi alejarme un poco y se quito su capa poniéndola sobre mis hombros

El usaba ropa típica de ninja

Me tomo de los hombros y me junto a su pecho, abrazándome

-duerme Deidara, mañana partiremos temprano

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: lamento no haber publicado antes, mi compu me esta fallando mucho y no me la cambiaran hasta el otro año, así que trabajare así en ella, les doy una feliz navidad atrasada y les deseo un prospero año nuevo

no hubo mas que un comentario el capitulo anterior, espero recibir mas jejejeje,

Y váyanse preparando chicas y chicos (si es que hay), pronto pondré a un Deidara mas "maduro" (mayor ) :D

16-dic-2011


	6. cuerpo

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

"**CAPITULO 6"**

Cuerpo

Deidara POV

Mire el paisaje, me sentía extremadamente alto, el rey del mundo!

Mi Danna me había permitido viajar sobre el lomo de su marioneta, hiruko, creo que lo hizo para evitar mas atrasos, pero qué más da, una oportunidad así nunca más la tendré. Es por esa razón que me siento alto

-**veo, veo**, hun- cante mientras miraba asía todos los lados- vamos danna, cante y juegue conmigo, yo se que se sabe la canción, hun!- sonreí

-tsk, está bien mocoso- escuche como carraspeo- **que ves?**- canto junto conmigo

**-una cosita**, hun- sonreí

-**y que cosita es?**- reí ligeramente

-empieza con la letra … A, hun!- grite

-que será, que será…- dijo juguetón- acaso es…. Un Alefante?- me lleve las manos a la boca y me reí ante lo que dijo

-no!, no, no , hun- reí escuchando la leve risa de mi Danna- eso no es así , hun- me reí

-a no?- sonreí- entonces que será…?, veamos… acaso será un árbol

-si!, le ha atinado, hun!- grite sonriente

-que juego tan tonto, mocoso- se quejo mi danna

-a pero a jugado conmigo, no es así Danna?

-…- se quedo completamente callado

Y así paso el tiempo, entre peleas y silencios llegamos a una guarida , el lugar por fuera era unas llanuras repletas de nieve, mi danna salto asía una lago congelado y se paro en los yacimientos de un derrumbe, lo oí hacer un jutsu de tierra y vi las piedras moverse asiendo un camino

-desde aquí ya puedes continuar- asentí bajándome de la marioneta de mi danna y camine enfrente de él observando el túnel, inmediatamente empecé a sentir calor , mire atentamente notando que había algo de vapor en el lugar

-Danna… porque hace calor aquí, hun?

-aquí hay aguas termales eso vuelve cálido este lugar

-ohh!- me adelante mas viendo en la entrada dichas aguas, pasamos de largo entrando por una improvisada puerta y vi lo que era una sala, de hay un corredor y unas improvisadas escaleras de piedra, bajamos por las escaleras

Supuse que el otro corredor te guiaba a lo que era la cocina

El pasillo estaba iluminado por velas, vi vareas puertas y mi danna se paro en una puerta lo vi tomar el picaporte y empujo la puerta

Mire el interior el cual se hallaba completamente obscuro, entre seguido de mi danna, el cual se movía por el lugar sin dificultad, poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron y vi tres camas en el lugar

-mocoso, la tuya es la que esta junto al armario-asentí caminando hasta ese lugar y me senté en la cama , deje mis cosas en el suelo y mire a mi danna sacar pergaminos y vareas cosas dentro de hiruko

-y cuanto tiempo viviremos aquí Danna, hun?- pregunte metiéndome en las cobijas de mi cama, cerrando los ojos

-hasta que este lugar sea imposible de habitar o el líder nos quiera mover a otra zona por cualquier motivo… probablemente vivamos aquí unos cinco años – asentí bostezando

-Danna…

-hun?

-buenas noches, hun

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté por la continua conversación que se daba a fuera de la habitación, especialmente por la voz de orochimaru-sama, el no hablaba el gritaba!

-no hay problema sasori, yo me encargare- escuche mientras me levantaba y caminaba asía la puerta

-asegúrate de seguir su entrenamiento, no te sobrepases, has entendido?

-oh, vamos ¡!, que no confías en mi?, todo estará bien, cuando regreses ese niño sabrá detectar cualquier genjutsu- abrí la puerta al escuchar eso, provocando que los mayores voltearan a verme

-Danna se va, hun?- susurre viéndolo

-eh, buenos días Deidara- saludo sonriéndome como solo a mi lo asía- si, veras me han asignado una misión, estaré fuera unos días, te dejare al cuidado de orochimaru

-si yo también te entrenare- escuche la voz de orochimaru, pero decidí ignorarlo 

-creo que ya estas listo para la lección dos, así orochimaru me hará el favor de irte entrenando mientras yo estoy fuera- asentí y de reojo vi como orochimaru nos dejaba solos así que abrace a mi Danna

-no tarde mucho, danna, hun- suplique

-tsk, serán unos días, si todo marcha bien regreso en tres días-asentí sin ser capaz de aflojar mi agarre-mocoso… -se quejo

-no quiero estar solo- susurre

-tsk, mira, toma- alce el rostro y vi una paleta de vareos colores- te daré mas de estos si te comportas

Un dulce!

No había comido uno desde hace tanto tiempo

-si ¡!, lo prometo danna- tome la paleta, me la lleve a la boca y salí corriendo asía la cocina a enseñarle a orochimaru, mi dulce

En el camino vi a mi Danna marcharse

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres días

Tres días han pasado y mi danna aun no llega

Los entrenamientos con orochimaru son muy extremistas, estoy tan agotado!

Nunca hubiera creído que identificar un genjutsu y crear uno fuera tan complicado

Ahora me hallaba bajo un genjutsu, y ya no poseía el chakra suficiente para deshacerlo

-que esperas atácame!- mire a orochimaru, solté un quejido

Porque todo era tan difícil?

Tome mis últimos kunais y corrí asía orochimaru, asiendo un jutsu de sustitución y así logre confundirlo un poco, solo un poco

Le lance un kunai y cuando me di cuenta el genjutsu ya no estaba y me hallaba de espaldas al suelo y tenía sobre mi pecho el pie de orochimaru y en mi cuello una de sus serpientes

-qu.. que haces, ..hun- solté un quejido

-no entiendo que es lo que ve en ti el líder, no entiendo las esperanzas que tiene sobre ti sasori, no entiendo tu poder, eres un niño y nada mas, les are un favor a todos al matarte

"que?"

-o… orochimaru-sama - mi voz salió como un susurro ante la falta de aire

Lo vi abrir la boca una espada salía desde esta

Moví mi mano derecha con esfuerzos asía la pequeña bolsa que tenia atada a mi pantalón, logre desatar el lazo y metí la mano obligándome a romper el guante con las bocas de mis manos y tome arcilla

Sonreí

-ahora sonríes, que testarudo niño- dijo divertido

-khhh- las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta, abrí la palma de mi mano y con un sello de tierra las aves crecieron ligeramente y las guie al cuerpo de orochimaru

Simplemente pensé en una palabra "katsu" y escuche el fuerte estallido

El agarre contra mi garganta y mi pecho desapareció

Tome bocanadas de aire y me incorpore, tenia que moverme y crear una estrategia

No tengo mucha arcilla, solo puedo crear un par de C1, o usarlo todo para un C3, aunque es riesgoso, todavía no lo se utilizar

Que hago?, que hago?, que hago?, piensa ¡!, piensa!

Cree una ave de arcilla y con un sello hice que creciera lo suficiente para que pudiera ir sobre el, pronto el ave despego y desde esta altura vi a orochimaru

-vaya Deidara - orochimaru se empezó a reír- creo que ahora si pelearas enserio, no?

-hun- emití un sonido mientras con mis bocas secundarias moldeaba arcilla- muéstrame tu mejor ataque, hun- guie a la ave asía donde tenia que ir

Un estruendoso ruido me hizo mirar asía atrás, aterrado observe a una enorme serpiente purpura

-un jutsu de invocación…- susurre, esto seria mas difícil que las veces pasadas, pero se que puedo hacerlo, no he entrenado en vano

Mire la palma de mi mano derecha, observe como la boca de mi mano expulsaba la arcilla, inmediatamente la moldee, me erguí en la ave y mire asía atrás donde la serpiente se movía a gran velocidad con orochimaru encima

Mire asía todos los lados analizando mis posibilidades

-lo tengo, hun – me concentré en hacer que el ave volara rodeando a la enorme serpiente, lance mi primer ataque, las pequeñas aves que volaban a gran velocidad asía la serpiente, orochimaru tenia su espada en su mano y comprobé que cortaría las aves que se le acercaran a el

Entrecerré los ojos y mire como las aves se hallaban en el lugar correcto, para mostrar el verdadero arte

-katsu!- grite, las aves avían explotado en los ojos de la serpiente y en partes de su cuerpo, provocando que se escuchara por todo el lugar un enorme estruendo y el gruñido de la serpiente

-maldito niño mira lo que has hecho a mi preciada mascota- gruño orochimaru mientras veía como la serpiente había quedado ciega, la serpiente empezó a lanzar mordidas asía el cielo , intentando atraparme

Orochimaru empezó a lanzarme kunais, los cuales los esquivaba asiendo que el ave volara a otra dirección sin ser atrapado por la mandíbula de la serpiente gigante, en eso lanzo una shuriken gigante, logre agacharme, pero note que orochimaru había usado el truco de la sombre de la shuriken, la segunda shuriken me fue imposible esquivarla

Solo sentí el dolor pulsante en mi brazo derecho, donde había dado el arma, pero también la fuerza del impacto hizo que mi cuerpo saliera empujado asía atrás, asiendo que callera completamente sobre la ave y la shuriken gigante que atravesaba mi brazo derecho, se clavara en mi ave de arcilla, asiéndome imposible moverme

El dolor era latente, pero soportable

Ante la distracción que me provocó el ataque de orochimaru, no vi que ahora la serpiente dirigía sus fauces asía mi

Con mi otro brazo tome una parte de la shuriken gigante y con mi pierna derecha la empuje por el orificio de en medio

Al hacer esto logre sacarla de mi cuerpo, y dolió mucho

Me incorpore mientras con la arcilla de mi mano izquierda creaba varias figuras que lance al mismo tiempo que saltaba fuera de mi ave de arcilla

-katsu!- grite cuando vi que la serpiente atrapaba mi ave en su boca, esta vez provoque una gran explosión, la serpiente había caído al suelo inerte, mientras yo había logrado caer sin mucho esfuerzo en las ramas de un árbol

-eso fue muy astuto, para un simple niño- mire como orochimaru bajaba del cuerpo inerte de la serpiente, fruncí el seño viendo mis posibilidades en este punto- pero este juego a llegado a su fin- escuche decir a orochimaru, con su típica sonrisa arrogante

Era tan irritante su manera de verme, lo odiaba!, esa mirada de superioridad que me dedicaba

-no me subestimes…- gruñí tirándome de la rama del árbol, cayendo ágilmente sobre las puntas de mis pis-… no subestimes mi arte!- grite fuera de mis casillas

Orochimaru se rio ligeramente y lo vi agitar en el aire su espada y en un par de segundos lo vi correr asía mi, lanzo su primer ataque, directamente asía mi pecho, fue fácil esquivarlo, analice sus ataques , intentando hallar un patrón a ellos y así encontrar el momento indicado para atacar

Saque mi ultimo kunai , cuidando de no mover mucho mi brazo mal herido y con el kunai lo hice chocar contra la espada de orochimaru, evitando así que me alcanzara su ataque

-una impresionante mejoría- sonrió orochimaru, salte asía atrás esperando su próximo ataque-pero no es suficiente- corrió asía mí y me intente esquivar sus ataques y al mismo tiempo defenderme con el pequeño kunai

Con un movimiento rápido lo vi lanzar mi kunai fuera de mi mano izquierda, mi espalda choco contra un muro de piedras y al mismo tiempo tenía el filo de la espada en mi garganta

-como te había dicho, esto se a terminado- sonrió orochimaru

-tsk- le sonreí

-y aun así sigues igual de impertinente

-orochimaru-sama- escupí las palabras- usted ha hecho todo lo que predije que aria , lo planee todo desde el principio de esta pelea- la expresión de orochimaru cambio, ahora estaba molesto

Rápidamente hice un par de sellos de tierra, creando un muro de piedra a la espalda de orochimaru y en ese instante mis ultimas dos pequeñas aves de arcilla sobrevolaban a orochimaru, mientras un cien pies de arcilla salía de la tierra envolviendo el cuerpo de orochimaru

-ja!, ni creas que hemos terminado- sonrió orochimaru, solté un gruñido y hice un sello con mis manos listo para hacerlo explotar- ahora he tomado otra decisión, eres perfecto para ser mi siguiente cuerpo- me estremecí ante ello

-no orochimaru, esto ha acabado- me estremecí al escuchar esa voz, mire asía mi derecha y ahí esta el

Mi danna iba acompañado de hidan y kakuzu

Orochimaru frunció el seño

-si haces un movimiento en falso, terminare contigo orochimaru- dijo mi danna molesto

Mi danna se paro a mi lado y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, mire a hidan el cual me dedicaba una mirada compasiva, raro en el

-calma Deidara, daré a orochimaru como un sacrificio a jashin

-vámonos Deidara- escuche a kakuzu a mis espaldas, en ese momento me di cuanta que estaba llorando y mi cuerpo temblaba

Retrocedí incapaz de creerlo, pude haber muerto a manos de orochimaru, pero ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme

-recuérdalo Deidara, si no voy yo por ti, tu vendrás a mi en busca de mi poder y te convertiré en mi nuevo cuerpo

Me estremecí mientras me giraba y caminaba asía kakuzu sin decir nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ese día no volví a ver a orochimaru

Los demás akatsuki llegaron a la guarida y todos fueron informados de lo que había pasado

Nada era igual, sasori no danna había cambiado, era más frio conmigo, acaso había hecho yo algo mal?

Pero eso no es todo, un miedo a crecido dentro mío, yo sabía que orochimaru no se rendía fácilmente, sabía que él estaba vivo y lo más probable es que el me buscara y me matara para que el se quede con mi cuerpo

Continuamente tengo pesadillas de el matándome, era aterrador, no lo soporto

-mocoso- desvié mi mirada de la nada, para mirar a mi danna que se hallaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación- hay una reunión, vamos- asentí, incorporándome de la cama

Me sentía cansado y mi cuerpo me era pesado, bostecé siguiendo a mi danna en silencio, algo normal en esto momentos

Llegamos a la sala y claramente todos estaban aquí, pero no parecía las típicas reuniones, todos estaban en desorden en la sala, en eso vi una peliazul sentada en el sofá

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-konan- susurre al verla

Todos voltearon a vernos, algo extraño al decir verdad

-sasori- saludo konan sin expresión alguna y luego me miro a mi, me sonrió levemente- estas listo ya Deidara?

-listo?, para que, hun?- dije confundido, konan miro a sasori no danna

-no le dijiste?- dijo molesta konan

-no lo vi conveniente- escuche el tono frio de mi danna

-ni siquiera le pediste su opinión?- dijo molesta konan, mire a mi danna el cual parecía irritado ante esta situación, y mire a todos en la sala, había un aura de depresión en el lugar

-danna, que sucede, no lo comprendo, hun?

- lo que pasa es que quiero que te vayas- lo mire sorprendido- solo causas problemas, es mejor que te vayas con konan

-pero… - sentí un ardor en mi ojos- que hice mal, hun?- susurre mientras mi danna me dedicaba una mirada de indiferencia, lo vi rodar los ojos

- para eso ha venido konan, ahora vete ya- sentí las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, las limpie rápidamente – y es una orden mocoso – asentí agachando la cabeza

Camine hasta pararme enfrente de konan, la cual puso su mano sobre mi hombro

-es hora de irnos- me dijo en un suave susurro, pronto vi rodearnos un montón de hojas de papel

"_adiós…. Danna"_

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: lamento la tardanza!

Puff pero traje un capitulo largo : D, bueno eso creo yo XD

Y que les pareció el capitulo?

Dejen comentarios chicos o chicas :P ya que son mi fuente de inspiración :D

11-ene-2012


	7. tu y yo parte1

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

"**CAPITULO 7"**

Tu y yo… (parte 1)

"**7 años después"**

Deidara POV

Tome el cigarro entre mis dedos y lo coloque contra mis labios

Aquel peliplateado que se hallaba enfrente mío, me tendió un encendedor, y así logre prender el cigarro

-ese es todo tu informe?- dijo el peliplateado

-si, no ha pasado nada nuevo, hun - sople asiendo que el humo inundara la pequeña cueva donde nos hallábamos- ya me tengo que ir, hun- el pelipalteado se incorporo

-esperaremos tu informe dentro de 7 días… y ten cuidado, que nadie sospeche nada

-si, si ya lo se, hun- me queje, mientras me acomodaba la capa de los akatsuki- hasta pronto, hun- dije sin voltear atrás, me coloque el ridículo sombrero de los akatsuki, así cubría mi rostro

Camine por un sendero en el bosque

Este lugar era demasiado silencioso, era molesto por esa misma razón

Decidí hacer más corto mi viaje de regreso a casa

Metí una de mis manos a dentro de mi capa y abrí una de las bolsas que tenia a mi cadera, con la boca de mi mano izquierda, tome arcilla y espere mientras seguía caminando a que la arcilla estuviera lista

A los minutos vi como la boca de mi mano expulsaba la arcilla, la molde con unos rápidos movimientos de mi mano y tuve una ave, era magnifica!

La tire al suelo y se un sello con una de mis manos y la ave creció, me subí a ella de un salto y de inmediato despego asía el cielo

A este paso el tiempo de regreso fue muy corto, estaba a unos kilómetros de llegar al país de la lluvia

Me senté sobre el ave cruzando las piernas y me dedique a ver el paisaje, mientras tiraba lejos de mi la colilla de mi cigarro

Pronto el agua de la lluvia choco contra mi cuerpo

"vaya, estoy tan cansado de la misión que después de dar mi informe a Pain, me iré a dormir justo en el primer lugar que caiga"- asentí ante mis pensamientos y sonreí ligeramente al ver la aldea de Amegakure

Una pequeña aldea altamente industrializada, pero eso no le quita lo artístico

Guie la ave hasta el edificio mas alto, donde baje rápidamente y me dispuse a caminar hasta la puerta que conducía a las escaleras y así llegar a la oficina de mi maestro, Pain

Baje las escaleras, mientras me quitaba el gorro y sacudía mi capa del agua que aun escurría sobre ella

Después de bajar cuatro pisos, tome otro camino pasando por los corredores obscuros, solo con la ligera iluminación que daba la luz de la luna, camine hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de roble, toque tres veces, esperando una respuesta

Suspire y abrí la puerta escuchando el rechinido de esta al abrir, entre cerrando detrás de mi la puerta, acostumbrando a mis ojos a la penumbra, camine por la enorme oficina hasta llegar a otras 2 puertas al fondo, toque una de las puertas, la del líder

-maestro?, konan- kun?, he regresado de la misión, hun- hable lo suficientemente alto , inmediatamente escuche movimiento en ambas habitaciones

En un par de minutos konan salió de su habitación colocándose la capa

-Dei dei, como te ha ido en la misión?- sonrió konan caminando asía mi y depositándome un beso en la mejilla

-todo bien konan, hun- ella sonrió y la vi tocar la puerta de mi maestro

-Nagato, todo bien? O necesitas ayuda?- inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y salió el típico peli-naranja

-Deidara, has cumplido la misión en menos tiempo de lo pensado- dijo mi maestro

-tsk, no fue nada difícil maestro, hun- lo vi fruncir el seño

-es Pain o líder, para ti- sonreí divertido

-como quieras, maestro-sama- konan rio ligeramente y la vi encender las luces

-ven Deidara- Pain avanzo hasta su escritorio donde se sentó en la silla que se hallaba detrás del escritorio y yo me puse enfrente de el

-le he traído mi informe de los planes del país del fuego, hun- dije sacando un pergamino de mi capa - …y le he traído los cuatro pergaminos de las nuevas técnicas ninja- saque cada pergamino entregándoselo a Pain-sama

Lo vi observar los pergaminos y abrir uno a uno

-bien hecho Deidara- Pain sonrió ligeramente- no hubo ningún contratiempo?

-nada de lo que deba preocuparse maestro, hun- asegure

-de acuerdo, puedes retirarte, supongo que has de estar muy cansado- dijo Pain mientras leía los pergaminos

-hun- asentí- bueno me retiro maestro… konan, hun- me despedí saliendo de la oficina, abrí la ventana que se hallaba directamente enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Pain y guie a mi ave que se hallaba en el techo hasta quedar debajo de la ventana, salte hasta mi ave y me coloque nuevamente el gorro

La guie hasta mi edificio

vivía solo en un edificio de 3 pisos, pero era muy confortable… antes era terrible vivir ahí, especialmente porque vivía acompañado de alguien mas.

Llevaba un año y medio viviendo con konan y Pain, Pain me asigno una misión especial, si se le puede llamar así, el quería que entrenara a un futuro integrante de los akatsuki, al principio me dijo que él podría ser mi compañero pero luego de conocer a mi "alumno", me aclaro que el seria el compañero de zetsu

Su nombre es tobi, el realmente fue un dolor de cabeza mientras estuvimos juntos, dos años exactamente

Pero después de esos dos años, logre deshacerme de el y se fue con los demás de los akatsuki, y nuevamente es confortable vivir solo en mi edificio, creo que después de tanto tiempo, aprendí a estar solo y prefiero estar así

Al llegar hice aterrizar mi ave contra el suelo, baje de esta y con un sello, el ave se encogió a su tamaño normal, lo tome del suelo y lo metí con la demás arcilla, camine un par de metros hasta que llegue a la puerta

Me incline asía la pequeña maseta junto a la entrada de mi departamento, rebusque entre la tierra y saque una llave, la limpie contra mi capa ligeramente y con ella abrí la puerta

Lance la llave nuevamente a la maseta y entre a mi departamento

Me quite la mirilla del ojo izquierdo, mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas, el lugar se hallaba totalmente a obscuras y en silencio. Aunque eso no era ningún problema, me tenia bien memorizado cada rincón de este lugar

Al entrar sabia que estaba en la sala, tire el sombrero de los akatsuki al suelo, deje mi mirilla sobre la mesa de la sala y camine asía la cocina mientras me despojaba de la capa

Entre a la cocina y mire entre la obscuridad el lugar

-uh, juro que antes de irme deje limpio este lugar, hun - me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba el lugar completamente sucio, aparte de mi camino las sillas que se hallaban tiradas en el suelo, hasta que llegue al refrigerador

-ah!- me queje mirando el interior- juro haber dejado lleno el refigerador justo antes de irme a mi misión, hun- mire el interior casi, CASI vacio

Solo había sobras de comida y todo lo demás que había era pura bebida alcohólica, tome dos latas de cerveza y las botellas de whisky una semi vacía y otra llena

Me senté en la única silla de pie y cerca de la mesa, inmediatamente empecé a ingerir la bebida alcohólica

"no me explico como es que esta todo destruido"- pensé tomándole otro trago directamente a la botella de whisky

"fue hace 2 semanas que salí a mi misión, dudo que konan haya venido a mi departamento durante ese lapso de tiempo…"- pensé

"probablemente antes de irme a la misión, me emborrache y me imagine que había limpiado"

-eso es mas razonable, hun- asentí mientras tiraba al suelo la botella vacía del whisky y abría la nueva

Poco a poco perdí la noción del tiempo, mientras bebía whisky y uno que otro sorbo de la cerveza

Puck!

Puck!

"uhh… creo que he terminado durmiéndome nuevamente en la cocina"

Puck!

"maldición, que diablos me esta picando el rostro?"

Puck!

-hmm, konan…- susurre en modo de queja- cinco minutos mas , hun

Me removí ligeramente notando que tenia mi cabeza apoyada sobre mis brazos y que estaba aun durmiendo en la mesa de la cocina, pero lo que me sorprendió fue sentir peso sobre mis hombros

-una… cobija, hun?- moví una de mis manos para comprobarlo y efectivamente tenia una cobija sobre mi cuerpo

Rápidamente empecé a identificar murmullo y una risa escandalosa

Así que abrí los ojos con pereza

Para mi sorpresa lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos de un tono rosa

-Que!- grite por la sorpresa y eché mi cuerpo asía atrás, asiendo que la silla en la que esta durmiendo se viniera asía atrás y callera de espaldas al suelo

-la bella durmiente ha despertado!- me quede estático viendo a un albino enfrente mío

-hi… hidan, hun?- dije sorprendido

-quien mas, rubia?- fruncí el seño y mire a mi alrededor

Todos , absolutamente todos los akatsuki "faltantes", estaban aquí

-hidan, te dije que no lo despertaras- mire asía la entrada de la cocina, donde estaba kakuzu

-si, míralo tiene unas enormes ojeras- mire asía el fondo del la cocina donde estaba el refrigerador , frente a él se hallaba itachi acompañado de kisame , el cual se estaba riendo

Vi a zetsu retirarse sin siquiera mirarme

Me incorpore aventando la cobija a otro lado ,intentando asimilar la información

Podía ver a hidan hablar y señalarme, pero realmente no lo estaba escuchando

-sempai!- me gire viendo a un enmascarado correr asía mi- oh, sempai!, tobi lo ha extrañado mucho!- lo vi saltar para darme un abrazo, así que actué rápido

Cuando salto y justo antes de caer sobre mi, lo tome de la capa y lo lance asía hidan, "accidentalmente"

- maldición tobi, creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi, hun ¡!- grite viendo como tobi había empujado a hidan al caer y hidan había caído sobre la mesa partiéndola en dos

-sigues siendo tan infantil, mocoso- mire como en la barra de la cocina, se hallaba apoyado Sasori

-es Deidara- me queje molesto- y qué demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí, hun?- dije intentando mirar a todos menos a el pelirrojo que se reía en silencio

-mierda Deidara, creímos que al vernos ibas a saltar de felicidad !. Joder eres peor que kakuzu- se quejo hidan molesto

-nos mudamos, el líder creyó que era buena idea venir aquí, a Amegakure- dijo itachi, lo vi caminar asía mi y puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho, quedando frente mío

-me alegra volver a verte Deidara- lo vi sonreír- has crecido bastante- suspire frustrado

-igual me alegro de verte itachi, hun- puse mi mano sobre la suya y la retire intentando no parecer brusco

Lo vi fruncir el seño y suspirar

-bueno Dei, cuéntanos como te fue en tu misión?- itachi siguió siendo cortes

-les has pateado el trasero verdad?- dijo kisame sonriente

-joder, claro que si, Deidara los dio como sacrificio a jashin, no es así estúpida rubia?

-si!, sempai es muy fuerte!- grito tobi

-no olvides pedir tu paga, el líder siempre "olvida" dar la paga- se quejo kakuzu

-tsk, me fue bien, siempre me va bien, fue bastante fácil, hun- dije indiferente

-si sempai es el mejor- y sin darme cuenta me hallaba en el suelo con tobi sobre mi dándome un abrazo

-eso no se ve muy bien- dijo kisame

-esto merece una foto- escuche a kakuzu y de inmediato sentí un flash sobre mi

-tobi!- gruñí molesto intentándolo apartar me mi

-tobi es buen chico, tobi quiere a su sempai- podía escuchar la risa de todos

-oh kakuzu pásame la foto- dijo hidan

-me niego

-te doy dinero

-son 50 dólares- dijo kakuzu

-trato hecho- grito hidan

-que está pasando aquí?- mire asía la entrada donde konan me miraba sorprendida -…Deidara?- la vi fruncir el seño

-apártate, hun- seguí gritando intentando quitar a tobi- imbécil suéltame ¡!- y sin mas le di un puñetazo sobre la mascara, lo vi caer asía mi lado gimoteando de dolor- idiota, hun

-venia a ver si te había gustado la sorpresa, Deidara- dijo konan sonriendo débilmente- pero parece que si

-quiero hablar con Pain, hun- dije molesto

-para que?- dijo konan

-ah, me largo de aquí, hun- ignore las platicas de todos, pase a un lado de konan, observando como ella me seguí hablándome, de algo a lo que no le puse atención-…Tobi!- grite escuchándolo seguirme- trae mi capa, una sombrilla también, hun- grite

-si sempai!

-ah , y también tráeme algo de comer- exigí mientras caminaba asía la puerta de afuera, tobi llego en segundos y me tendió mi capa, se la arrebate y me la puse mientras salía fuera de el edificio.

Como era de esperar, estaba lloviendo, las nubes cubrían el cielo y me era imposible saber que hora era

En unos instantes el agua dejo de golpear mi cuerpo y me hallaba bajo un paraguas y tobi caminaba a mi lado tarareando una canción, caminamos vareas calles, pero para ser sincero no iba al edificio de donde estaba mi maestro Pain

Solo quería pensar y que importaba si tobi estaba aquí, a veces necesitaba de su compañía

-mire sempai, si quiere le compro algo de comer en ese puesto- señalo un pequeño restaurante

-estoy de acuerdo, hun- asentí, tobi empezó a especular cosas sin sentido, simplemente lo ignore mientras entrabamos al establecimiento

-Bienvenido joven Deidara, mesa para dos?- pregunto una camarera, suspire mirándola de reojo

-si Hoishy, hun- sonreí débilmente a la chica, prácticamente todos los aldeanos de este lugar me conocían

Seguí a la chica, la cual me dio una de las mejores mesas oculta de los demás

-regreso a tomar su orden- sonrió la chica , en segundos tobi llego y se sentó frente a mi

Lo vi retirarse la mascara y me sonrió

-sempai?

-hun?- lo mire de reojo, mirando su ojo derecho que tenia el sharingan , mientras cubaría su ojo izquierdo con una gasa medica, algo normal para mi

-porque esta enojado, sempai?- susurro débilmente- a tobi no le gusta verlo triste ni enojado

-no esperaba verlos a todos, hun- dije mientras tomaba el menú que había en la mesa y lo revisaba

-eso ya lo se sempai- alce la vista viendo a tobi- lo que a sempai le molesta es volver a ver a Sasori-sama

-tsk, no me lo recuerdes, hun- me queje

-sasori-sama no es tan malo como usted me dijo, sempai- dijo inocentemente tobi

-las apariencias engañan tobi, sasori es… - busque la palabra correcta- raro?, no… el es complicado, hun

-sempai, tobi no lo entiende… tu siempre hablas mal de Sasori-sama, pero cuando estuve con Zetsu-sama, Sasori solo hablaba cosas buenas de ti sempai, porque odias a Sas….- vi de reojo como se acerco la camarera provocando que tobi se quedara callado

-que desean ordenar?

-tobi quiere dangos!- grito señalándole a la camarera el menú

-unos dango, claro que si guapo- reí en silencio ante la mirada de tobi- y tu guapo?- me miro de reojo

-lo de siempre hermosa, hun- dije indiferente- y tráenos la bebida alcohólica mas fuerte y cara que tengas, hun

-claro que si- aseguro la chica retirándose, dejándonos en un silencio incomodo

-a tobi no le gusta quitarse la mascara- lo vi removerse en el asiento- las chicas miran a tobi como si fuera comida- no lo pude evitar, simplemente me reí ante lo que dijo

-tobi, solo dices idioteces- le sonreí- te miran así porque creen que eres apuesto, hun- tobi me miro unos instantes y de inmediato lo vi sonrojarse y desviar la mirada

-sempai, tu me crees apuesto?- lo mire incomodo

-ahhh , si porque no, hun?-desvié la mirada

-aquí les traigo su comida- llego la camarera- dangos para el chico apuesto- mire de reojo a la camarera y vi como tobi se ruborizaba- y bakudan para el sexy de Deidara… y aquí están sus bebidas

-gracias- susurro tobi, la chica se fue y tobi me miro

-hay un papel con un numero en uno de mis dangos- se quejo alzando el dango enseñándome el papel

-Consérvalo o tíralo, haz lo que quieras con el, hun- dije mientras empezaba a comer

-sempai, brindemos- vi como tobi alzo la copa

-brindar?, porque, hun?

-por nosotros- fruncí el seño- tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos, tu qué dices sempai?- sonreí divertido tomando la copa y alzándola , al mismo tiempo que la asía chocar con la de tobi

-por nosotros- concluí

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: lamento la tardanza! Esta vez no fue por falta de inspiración, XD, tenia pendientes jejejej

Bueno les gusto?, oh GRACIAS por los comentarios del capitulo numero 6, me sentí muy bien al leerlos :P, desde aquí todo se va a empezar a complicar por muchas razones XD

Me gustaría que me dijeran algo, quieren que haya lemon?

Por mi si jajaj pero si las lectoras no quieren, no pondré lemon, así que, que dicen ¿? :D

20-ene-2012


	8. tu y yo parte 2

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Nota: en esta historia tobi es joven y guapo :3 jejeje**

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

"**CAPITULO 8"**

Tu y yo (parte 2)

Deidara POV

-Qué?- grite en medio de la calle, asiendo que todos los aldeanos voltearan a vernos

-no hagas un alboroto, Deidara- se quejo konan

-no, me niego rotundamente, hun- tobi se encogió de hombros a mi lado y puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro

-sempai, calma- pidió debajo de su mascara

Llevábamos todo el día entero lejos de los akatsuki, y para mi mala suerte konan nos encontró, me regaño y ahora me decía esto!

-lo quieras o no Deidara, Pain quiere ver si sirves mas para el compañero de sasori o para ser su compañero… tendrás que pasar su prueba

-pero no quiero, hun- me queje molesto- no me agrada sasori- me queje

-desde ahora en adelante el será tu superior, como cuando eras un niño, así que deja de hacer berrinches , regresa a el departamento , se buen niño grande y dentro de 3 meses Pain te dirá si serás su compañero o no- dijo molesta konan

-tobi tiene miedo- dijo tobi escondiéndose detrás de mi- konan asusta mucho a tobi- chillo tobi

-maldicion tobi, fuera- lo empuje mirando a konan

-que si me niego, hun?

-sabes que pasara Deidara- se quejo konan- Pain te matara si lo desobedeces

-de acuerdo- me queje- pero espero que ya hayan hablado con el maldito de sasori, no pienso explicarle nada, hun

-el ya lo sabe, desde que llego aquí , Pain se lo informo, así que espero que no le causes problemas a sasori, has entendido?

-si, hun

SASORI POV

Deslice mi mano con delicadeza sobre la madera, mirando a mi marioneta hiruko, a la cual le estaba dando unas nuevas armas

-vete!- escuche un grito por el pasillo

-joder, no creo que al imbécil de tobi le moleste ser el sacrificado para jashin

-…-

-mierda!, Deidara eso duele!

Así que a regresado ese mocoso, y siempre provocando un alborotó. Escuche la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas, no me gire, sabia quien era el que entraba, inmediatamente la puerta sonó con un estrepitoso ¡paz!

-púdrete hidan, hun!- grito Deidara desde el interior de la habitación

Deslice la lija por el brazo de hiruko, analizando que quedara firme y perfecto

-que demonios le has hecho a mi habitación, hun?- grito Deidara

Realmente el estaba empezando a romper mis nervios

-donde has metido mi arcilla, hun!- lo ignore- maldición, contéstame!

Que le pasa a este mocoso?, desde cuando se hizo tan impulsivo, irrespetuoso e hiperactivo… mas de lo que ya era?

-sasori te estoy hablando!- grito- si no respondes te convertiré en arte, maldito, hun

-que has dicho?- dije esta vez molesto y sorprendido dejando la lija sobre la mesa

-contare hasta tres sasori, hun- gire mi rostro ligeramente volteando a verlo

Definitivamente ha crecido

Podría asegurar que inclusive el ya era mas alto que yo, su melena rubia había dejado de ser rebelde contra sus hombros, ahora parecía una cascada sobre su espalda, con una media coleta alta y parte de su flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo

Recuerdo aquella cálida sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos celestes y le daba un aire tan inocente e infantil, hace tan solo 7 años que fue eso. Ahora su mirada era fría, sus labios se curaban en una mueca molesta asiéndolo perder aquel rasgo de inocencia en su rostro

Recuerdo aquel cuerpo pequeño y cálido, aquellas mejillas suaves y redondas con un rubor infantil, era algo que lo asía ver dulce. Ahora su cuerpo se veía alargado y delgado, sus mejillas eran demasiado delgadas y nada de rubor las surcaba , pero… su rostro aun siendo delgado se veía fino y alargado, dándole un aspecto mas maduro

Deidara aun serás tan inocente como cuando eras un niño?

Deidara aun serás tan cálido como cuando eras un niño?

Recuerdo aquella risa que sonaba como campanillas , una melodía que parecía eterna y reconfortante, que te delataba cada vez que asías una travesura. Pero ahora tu rostro no refleja eso, pareces enojado

Estas enojado conmigo?

Recuerdo aquel rostro triste bañado en lagrimas, cada vez que recordabas tu oscuro pasado, cada vez que tenias una pesadilla, cuando llovía y los truenos te despertaban en medio de un sueño perfecto, cuando kakuzu no te compraba dulces, cuando no pasaba tiempo contigo, cuando no cumplían tus caprichos… como dolía verte triste, pero ahora… no pareces tener ninguna emoción que no sea odio y enojo

Deidara… aun tendrás esas pesadillas que te atormentaban?

Deidara… ya habrás superado tu pasado?

Deidara dime que ya no has llorado como hace 7 años

-1…- regrese a la realidad girándome completamente y levantándome de la silla- … d..dos- lo vi titubear mientras caminaba asía el-…

-que pasa?, es acaso que no sabes contar?- dije sarcástico- vamos mocoso, dilo… tres- dije la ultima palabra conteniendo el enojo en mi voz

-sasori donde esta mi…- con un rápido movimiento lo tome del cuello estampándolo contra la pared , levantándolo del suelo ligeramente

-pequeño Deidara, que acaso no recuerdas MIS reglas?- resalte las palabras- numero 1- remarque apretando mi agarre contra su cuello mirándolo retorcerse en busca de aire- tu me dirás D-A-N-N-A

-ku..hun?- soltó un quejido

"vamos sasori, cálmate el es solo un niño… si eso es, un niño"

Aferre mi mano a su cuello y lo lance al suelo ocasionando un ruido sordo

-háblame con respeto, mocoso- dije mas calmado- soy tu superior y recuerdo haberte enseñado que debes respetar a tus mayores, no es así?

-tsk- lo vi incorporarse y lanzo uno de sus puños asía mis, con un rápido movimiento atrape su mano, lo vi lanzar el otro puño asía mi y lo atrape con mi otra mano

-has cambiado- susurre mirándolo detenidamente- no recuerdo que antes hubieras tenido deseos de matarme, como ahora- me decepcionó lo que el había hecho

-…- me miro confundido mientras lo soltaba, me gire y me sente nuevamente enfrente de mi escritorio a trabajar en hiruko

-tu arcilla esta en el armario, todo esta ahí, no pensaba tirar nada tuyo hasta que tu llegaras

-yo…este… gracias, hun- lo escuche moverse por la habitación pero esta vez me concentré en hiruko e intente olvidar lo que había pasado inclusive olvidar que el estaba aquí

El tiempo se desvaneció a mi alrededor, termine uno de los brazos de hiruko y ahora trabaja con la cola de escorpión, asegurando las partes y afilándolas dándoles forma

Un trabajo minucioso y perfecto, ver las piezas tomar forma me asían ver mi perfecto arte eterno

Creo que será mejor empezar a trabajar con el nuevo veneno para mi marioneta hiruko

Me incorpore notando que las luces estaban apagadas excepto la lámpara de mi escritorio

Mire asía el fondo de la habitación, donde se hallaba la segunda cama, apoyada contra el muro blanco

Sobre la cama estaba Deidara, con el pelo desatado y esparcido por toda la cama, llevaba puesto simplemente una playera ligera y un pans negro

Se ha quedado dormido

Me acerque quitándole de sus manos los muñecos de arcilla que hizo, los coloque contra el escritorio de Deidara

Camine asía mi armario y saque una cobija, la misma cobija con la que había tapado a Deidara el día que llego y callo rendido en la cocina, la misma cobija que el tiro al suelo sin agradecer que lo haya acobijado como cuando el era un niño

Camine asía su cama y lo arropé con mi cobija

Me senté en el borde de la cama mirando asía la ventana, la luna estaba oculta, probablemente era luna nueva, probablemente son mas de las 2 de la mañana

Mire a Deidara dormir

Recuerdo que las noche en las que no dormía, velaba los sueños de Deidara. Recuerdo como a el le gustaba despertar conmigo a su lado. Recuerdo que cuando el estaba triste, feliz, asustado o enojado, a el le encantaba ser abrazado

Recuerdo cuando el y yo jugábamos en la guarida de los akatsuki, recuerdo sus continuas discusiones con hidan por la religión, sus discusiones con kisame por la comida

Recuerdo su rostro… su rostro con el vivo reflejo del miedo… aquel dia en el que orochimaru lo ataco, no me perdonare aquel trauma que le causo a Deidara, sus continuas pesadillas con su muerte a manos de orochimaru, su miedo por salir de la habitación. Era tan duro de verlo desmoronarse sin que yo pudiera detenerlo o ayudarlo

Por eso tome la decisión de dejarlo volar, de que fuera libre de ese lugar, de sus miedos, de orochimaru … de mi

Recuerdo su rostro reflejando la decepción, del dolor, de la tristeza… el día en que el partió junto a konan, sin voltear atrás, sin un adiós o un berrinche… nada, el no hizo mas que llorar en silencio y cruzar unas palabras

Acepto la oportunidad sin dudarlo. Que difícil fue verlo irse

Lo mire removerse entre sus sueños, estire la mano y deslice la punta de mis dedos sobre su cabello, peinándolo ligeramente

-creo que hice bien al dejarte ir- susurre deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla , retirando su pelo dorado y acomodándolo en su lugar- te has hecho fuete- dije mirando como Deidara se acurrucaba contra la cobija- Pain me a contado de tus avances, estoy orgulloso

Sonreí ante como sonaba eso

-creo que soné como un padre- reí ligeramente- pero créeme Deidara, eres mi amigo. Espero que tu y yo volvamos a estar como antes

Me incorpore dedicándole una última mirada

-espero que me perdones por el sufrimiento que te hice pasar- me gire y volví a mi trabajo con hiruko

Deidara POV

Desperté gracias a que sasori no cerro las cortinas y el sol me dio directo en la cara

De seguro lo hizo agrede para molestarme

Me removí en la cama notando la cobija sobre mi

Es la misma cobija con la que me desperté ayer, acaso sasori…?, porque me ha tapado?

De seguro lo hace para burlarse de mi, diciendo que tiene que cuidar de mi como si fuera yo un niño pequeño

Me incorpore , tome ropa limpia y me metí a darme una ducha , en el baño de la habitación

El agua era perfecta, era tan cálida , sentía como se relajaba mis músculos bajo el agua, después de aplicarme el shampoo y tallar mi pelo, deslicé por mi piel la esponja

En ese momento me di cuenta de unas marcas rojizas en mis nudillos y partes de la mano

Termine de bañarme rápidamente y me pare enfrente del espejo del baño

Le retire a toda prisa las marcas que le dejo el vapor al espejo y mire mi cuello

Deslice mis dedos sobre la piel de mi cuello, comprobando que también tenia esas marcas rojizas , las toque asiendo presión sobre mi piel

-auch… maldición, sasori me ha dejado marca, hun- me queje- si alguien me ve así… creerán que son chupetones o algo así- susurre mirando mi cuello molesto

-agh, que le pasa a esa marioneta, se cree mejor que yo, solo porque no es humano- dije molesto, empezando a secarme y a vestirme

Salí del baño y al escuchar mi estomago gruñí , decidí salir para tomar un merecido desayuno

Salí de la habitación acomodándome la capa, deslice la banda de mi aldea sobre mi frente y baje las escaleras con pereza, a mitad del camino era capas de oler en el aire tocino y huevos

"realmente tengo hambre"

Llegue a la cocina viendo a sasori sentado en una silla con una taza de lo que podría ser café, entre sus manos

-buenos días sempai!- mire a tobi , el cual no llevaba la capa de los akatsuki, envés de eso llevaba sobre su ropa un delantal azul y una espátula sobre su mano derecha

-que haces levantado tan temprano, hun?- le pregunte, era raro verlo despierto a tempranas horas del día

-tobi le preparo el desayuno, sempai!- grito emocionado

-bueno… está bien, hun- asentí tomando asiento, al otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de sasori

Mire asía otro lado, dentro del silencio incomodo

Tobi se movió en la cocina, dejando frente a mi un vaso de jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos con tocino

-sasori-sama, quiere mas café?- alce la vista asía sasori, el cual no nos miraba, su vista miraba algo entretenido en el techo, algo que no era capas de ver… tal vez. Lo vi asentir , tobi tomo la taza de la mesa y yo empecé a degustar la exquisita comida

-sempai, que tal si tu y yo salimos a pasear un rato, como antes- propuso tobi con una voz energética, mientras le daba su café a sasori

-me parece buena idea, pero será después de que vaya con el líder, hun- dije sin mirarlo

-tobi lo entiende sempai- aseguro sentándose a un lado mío, mirándome a mi y a sasori , respectivamente

Pasaron minutos en silencio, el aire se sentía pasado, seguro que si pasabas un cuchillo en el aire de la cocina este aria ruido, al cortar la tención

-mocoso, estuve pensando y creo que podemos ir en la noche a cenar bakudan, tu que opinas?- fruncí el seño, sin mirar a sasori, pase la comida que tenia en mi boca. Alce el rostro y lo mire

-no entiendo porque te sigues esforzando en entablar una conversación conmigo, hun- me queje

-ya no te gusta el bakudan?- dijo sin emoción alguna en el rostro

-maldición sasori!- dije molesto- que seamos compañeros no significa que nos tengamos que hablar o llevar bien, comprendes, hun?

-quieres hablar de tus sentimientos?- dijo llevándose la taza a los labios, provocando un sonido al sorber del café

- eres imbécil o que, hun?- grite golpeando la mesa

-sempai...- susurro tobi sorprendido

-tu y yo no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada que hablar, no me interesa que quieras ser siempre el chico bueno, no me interesa tenerte cerca mío porque dentro de 3 meses me habré desecho de ti, hun- dije mirándolo molesto

Lo vi mirarme detenidamente y la taza que se hallaba en una de sus manos se rompió en mil pedazos

-creí haberte dicho como debes hablarme- dijo con un tono molesto

-crees que me interesa lo que digas o pienses… eh?, vamos respóndeme D-A-N-N-A, hun- el sonrió sínicamente

-no, no lo se, antes si te importaba si no mal recuerdo- elevo su tono de voz

-antes?, cual antes, hun?- grite

-cuando tu y yo teníamos una relación estable, sin estos absurdos pleitos- grito levantándose de golpe del asiento

-ja!, eso fue hace años- grite- nada es igual, danna, hun!- me levante igual de golpe como el, mirando como de reojo tobi se incorporaba diciendo algo de "no se pelen"

-si ¡!, ya lo note mocoso estúpido- grito nuevamente

-pues si lo sabes porque eres tan insistente, eh?- grite-solo eres un estúpido títere, no tienes sentimientos, porque insistes en fastidiarme, ehh?- grite agitando los brazos a mi alrededor

-a ti que te importa que sea o no un títere, es mi arte y no te conviene entrometerte en ello ¡!

-eso no es arte, no digas estupideces, el arte es efímero, no esa absurda cosa tuya de las cosas eternas

-sigue diciendo eso y te arrancare todas las malditas lenguas que tengas- grito golpeando la mesa

-sempai, sasori-sama, no pelen- dijo tobi en un chillido, pero decidí ignorarlo

-sabes que, estoy arto, no te soporto y nunca lo hice, te odio, escúchalo bien te O-D-I-O ahora vete y déjame en paz!- grite

-bien, eso hare!- grito dando zancas a la salida de la cocina,- y si, te odio y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber dejado que orochimaru te matara, siempre has sido un estorbo, muérete!- grito mirándome molesto, lo vi girarse en una fracción de segundos desapareció de mi vista

Sentí un vacio contra mi pecho en ese momento, me lleve una de mis manos sobre mi corazón, donde sentía vareas contracciones que me robaban el aire

-sempai..- escuche a tobi

-déjame, hun- gruñí- necesito estar solo…- me gire en un movimiento rápido y salí corriendo del departamento, dejando que la lluvia me empapara

Por primera vez en siete años, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y se deslizaron por mis mejillas, siendo escondidas por la lluvia

….

….

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: esta vez publique muy pronto XD

Debo admitir que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, disfrute tanto asiendo este capitulo

Si lo notan, han empezado a florecer muchos sentimientos entre nuestros protagonistas

Espero les guste este capitulo?, dudad?, quejas?... :D

PD: Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, espero recibir mas en este jejej XD

24-ene-2012


	9. pepel o marioneta?

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

Summary: de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

"**CAPITULO 9"**

Papel o marioneta?

Deidara POV

Me había cansado de correr por Amegakure, simplemente empecé a caminar entre la lluvia sintiendo las lagrimas de mis ojos perderse entre la lluvia

Porque siento este vacio contra mi pecho?

Tsk… es simple, sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos, una y otra vez

"te odio… siempre has sido un estorbo…. Muérete"

Pero aun así no debería sentir esto

-sempai!- desvié mi rostro pasando mis mangas de la capa akatsuki, sobre mis ojos y mejillas, mientras me apoyaba contra el muro de un edificio

"que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo note…."

-sempai, al fin lo encuentro- escuche como tobi respira pesadamente junto a mi, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, se apoyo en la pared que yo me apoyaba y se retiraba la mascara, dejándome ver su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr, sus ojos rojos ligeramente entrecerrados y su boca entreabierta, luchando por encontrar aire- corre muy rápido sempai- susurro volteando a verme

-hun- emití un sonido , mientras sentía como la simple presencia de tobi calmaba mis nervios respecto a sasori y como me estresaba su presencia al mismo tiempo

-s..sempai?, esta llorando?- me sobre salte

"lo noto ¡!"

-eh?, no, hun- dije desviando la mirada

-sempai, no se sienta triste- sentí sus brazos envolverme en un cálido abrazo- tobi… no lo entiende

Aun con la diferencia de altura, tobi logro doblar las rodillas y dejo su frente apoyada sobre mi hombro, sin soltar el abrazo, no correspondido

-hun?

-porque ha peleado con sasori-sama?, tobi no lo entiende- lo escuche susurrar- tobi no entiende porque su sempai odia a sasori-sama, sasori-sama solo intentaba ser amable contigo, sasori-sama solo es así contigo, porque ..

-el no es amable conmigo, hun- me queje

-si lo es sempai!- alzo el tono de voz sin soltarme o alzar el rostro- que no lo notaste sempai, sasori-sama quería que todo fuera como antes, como cuando mi sempai era un niño y sonreía feliz

- feliz, hun?, que tratas de decir, yo soy feliz, hun- me queje apartándolo de mi , lo vi alzar el rostro, mostrándome su mueca de tristeza

-no… sempai- tobi me tomo de los hombros empujándome ligeramente a la pared- tu no eres feliz- lo mire confundido- ya no se siga lastimando sempai, ya no siga lastimando a sasori-sama

-ese inepto no tiene sentimientos, que no lo vez, el no es humano, hun!- Grite

-sempai, sasori-sama si tiene sentimientos, tobi lo vio- dijo agachando la cabeza- cuando sempai y sasori-sama peleaban, tobi vio enojo y tristeza en tus ojos- lo mire sorprendido- sasori-sama también estaba triste, tobi lo vio, en sus ojos había tanto dolor como en el tuyo

- si mi paciencia fuera un bolso, ya estaría apunto de explotar, hun- me queje molesto e incomodo

-sempai, por favor, deje que tobi lo ayude, tobi escuchara sus problemas sin contarle a nadie, deje que tobi lo ayude con sasori-sama….por favor- chillo lo ultimo- a tobi no le gusta verlo llorar, tobi es un buen chico- lo vi alzar el rostro y note las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas

"acaso…esta …llorando por mis problemas?"

-tsk, has lo que quiera- lo empuje- iré con el líder, no me sigas y no me esperes- me queje empezando a caminar lejos de el

Camine dejándolo atrás, al fin y al cabo no mentía, Nagato se enojaba si no cumplía con "mis deberes"

Llegue después de un rato, lo cansado fue subir los miles de escalones hasta llegar a la oficina de el líder, toque dos veces y abrí sin que me dieran el permiso

-llegue, hun!- grite, viendo como el cuerpo falso de nagato me miraba molesto y konan me miraba confundida, entre cerrando a mis espaldas la puerta, tire mi capa al perchero, sacudí mi pelo mojado y me senté frente a mi maestro

Abrí uno de los cierres en de mis bolsas donde ponía la arcilla y saque un cigarro y un encendedor

Lleve el cigarro contra mis labios y lo prendí con la pequeña flama del encendedor, guarde encendedor y tome un par de hojas del escritorio de mi maestro con una mano, mientras con la otra, retiraba el cigarro de mi boca y expulsaba el humo de tabaco

Esto es demasiado fácil, solo tengo que acomodar las misiones de acuerdo al rango de dificultad

"veamos… robar pergamino blah, blah… matar a Izida blah blah… Blah , blah y mas blah, blah , blah"

Retire el cigarro nuevamente de mi boca notando que el líder me miraba sumamente molesto

"demonios!"

"finge que de verdad lees las misiones"

"Finge que de verdad lees las misiones"

Me repetí una y otra vez mientras empezaba a separar las hojas de las misiones, dedicándoles una pequeña mirada

-Deidara- escuche la fría voz de mi maestro

"demonios"

-uh?- alce el rostro intentando parecer lo mas inocente posible

-me podrías decir que hace una misión de este rango tan inferior en el montículo de las misiones nivel S?

"demonios!"

-uh?- mire como me dama la hoja molesto, la tome sin titubear y la leí, "mierda, esto si es malo"- oh, vamos Nagato, esta no es una misión tan inferior como tu crees, hun- intente sonreír mientras soplaba el humo del cigarro

-porque andas fumando en medio de mi oficina?- elevo el volumen de su voz vareas octavas

-oh vamos estoy en la etapa de la adolescencia esto es normal, hun- dije indiferente agitando la hoja de la misión contra una de mis manos

- Deidara!- grito molesto, mientras se incorporaba golpeando la mesa asiendo que de el susto el cigarro callera al suelo

-nagato..- escuche la pequeña queja de konan, inmediatamente pise la colilla del cigarro para no quemar nada

-que está pasando contigo?- grito

-uh?, no sé de que hablas, hun- dije indiferente volviendo a tomar vareas hojas para así intentar acomodarlas en su respectivo sitio

-vete- alce el rostro sorprendido- vete a casa y tomate un respiro, has entendido?- asentí confundido- te doy todo el día, regresa mañana , saldré con konan y tu estarás a cargo de cuidar Amegakure hasta mi regreso, lo has entendido?

-uh, si maestro

-es líder- corrigió

-uh, si líder-sama, hun- deje las hojas en su lugar y camine a la salida tomando mi capa y una sombrilla que konan me dio

Tome el picaporte de la puerta

-konan, acompaña a Deidara- y me detuve inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta

-que, hun?- me queje mientras konan me miraba de reojo

-solo para asegurarnos de que no te vayas a otro lugar que no sea a tu habitación

-uh?, oye me estas tratando como si fuera un niño y peor aun , como si tuviera un castigo- me queje mientras konan salía de la habitación

-eres un niño y si , es algo así como un castigo, por tu falta de disciplina- solté un bufido mientras me giraba molesto- que acaso aras un berrinché, pequeño Dei Dei- escuche la "divertida" burla de el líder

-uh, ya déjame en paz maestro- me queje, tomando el picaporte y justo antes de cerrar escuche

-ya no soy tu maestro, ahora lo es sasori- y sin mas cerré la puerta de un portazo

-tsk, maldición! Odio cuando se pone así, hun- gruñí molesto mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar a konan

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que salimos del edificio, abrí la sombrilla y con ella cubri a konan

-dei, cúbrete tu, te puedes enfermar

-eso mismo digo yo, konan, hun- vi como sonrió ligeramente

-vaya no sabia que eras un caballero- dijo bromista

-uh?, konan no empieces- me queje irritado, mientras me empapaba bajo la lluvia

-lo siento- dijo sonriéndome, la vi tomarme del brazo y me apego a ella sin importarle que estuviera mojado, caminamos así y en sumo silencio hasta llegar justo enfrente de mi … digo …de el departamento de los demás akatsuki

Dirigí mi mirada asía arriba, notando que había luz en la ventana de mi habitación

"no deseo ver a sasori en estos momentos"

- bien Deidara-kun, creo que aquí te dejo- me susurro mirándome a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreírle

-toma llévate la sombrilla, hun- le sugerí, viendo como ella estiraba su mano así mi, pero en vez de tomar la sombrilla su mano se poso en mi mejilla izquierda

"que demonios?"

-Deidara- susurro sonriéndome, sentí sus dedos apartar mi fleco y sentí como se deslizaban sobre mi mejilla marcando un continuo recorrido por mi mentón y luego deslizarse por mi cuello hasta que su mano paro en mi hombro- te has vuelto todo un hombre- susurro con un extraño rubor en su mejillas

"nunca había visto a konan sonrojada, pero porque?"

-y te has vuelto muy apuesto- susurro asiendo que sus mejillas se volvieran de un rojo intenso

-oh, uh… gracias- pace una de mis manos por mi pelo nerviosamente- tu… igual eres una mujer muy hermosa- asegure notando como ella sonreía

No se como paso, simplemente vi la sombrilla ser retirada de mis manos y sentí un peso sobre mi cuello

Los brazos de konan se enroscaban en mi cuello, asiendo que me inclinara asía abajo y para mi sorpresa su labios se hallaban sobre los míos

Konan, konan me esta besando?

"pero que demonios pasa aquí"

Intente no ser brusco, tome sus manos con delicadeza y la separe de mi

-konan…- susurre confundido

-shh, hablaremos luego mi Deidara-kun- la vi sonreír, tomo la sombrilla del suelo y se retiro volteándome a ver, lanzándome besos por el aire

Me estremecí ligeramente mientras caminaba asía el interior del departamento, abrí la puerta y entre ignorando a todo aquel que me encontrara en mi camino

Llegue a mi habitación y entre notando que sasori estaba recostado sobre su cama con un libro en sus manos

"ya no soy tu maestro, ahora lo es sasori"- recordé lo que dijo el líder

Tal vez si intentaba llevarme mejor con el, el líder lo considere y me pida ser su alumno otra vez y tenga asegurado el mandato sobre todos los akatsuki

-hola Danna- salude sin emoción alguna en mi voz, lo vi dedicarme una mirada y luego volvió a su libro

"debo recordar que el solo responde lo que quiere"

Me quite la capa y la lance al suelo, en algún rincón de la habitación, camine hasta el armario y busque ropa limpia, después de eso me metí a tomar una ducha

Fue una muy corta

Seque mi pelo y mi cuerpo , simplemente me coloque unos bóxers y salí secando mi pelo todavía

Tire la toalla a el suelo, me senté sobre mi cama y me estire hasta alcanzar un cepillo para el pelo, que tenía en mi escritorio y empecé a pasar el cepillo por mi pelo

"que debo hacer?, konan me ha confundido bastante, no sé cómo debo reaccionar ante la repentina acción de ella, no es su estilo, al decir verdad, nunca creí que konan me viera de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo"

"como le corresponderé?"

"en que estoy pensando!, yo no siento nada por ella, nunca he sentido atracción por alguien y esta no va a ser la excepción"

En ese instante sentí una caricia sobre mi pelo y me di cuenta que ya no tenia el cepillo en mis manos, gire mi cabeza un poco, solo para encontrarme a sasori sentado sobre sus rodillas atrás mío, con una mano deslizándose sobre mi pelo mientras con la otra tomaba el cepillo y lo pasaba por mi pelo

-sasori …no danna, hun- susurre sorprendido

-uh?- sentí la caricia del cepillo sobre mi cabeza

-que haces, danna, hun?- me sorprendí ante mi tono de voz

-te quedaste inmóvil por mas de 6 minutos, supuse que algo andaba mal

-y creí que peinándome seria la mejor manera para ayudarme, hun?

-algo así, solo para regresarte a la realidad- asentí sabiendo que había servido su plan

Pero aun así me sorprendí ante el hecho de que no le había pedido que me dejara en paz o inclusive que el se alejara, sasori todavía me peinaba sin ninguna queja o petición mía

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la caricia y atención de sasori

-mocoso

-hun?- ("porque no me quejo ante el estúpido apodo?)

-sucedió algo con Pain?, estas muy tensó- abrí los ojos suspirando un poco

-si te cuento no le dirás a nadie, eh danna, hun?

-lo prometo, mocoso?- aseguro sin dejar de peinarme

-konan.. me beso haya afuera, hun- dije con un tono de voz casi inaudible y de un momento a otro dejo de peinarme

-oh ya veo- susurro- como te sientes al respecto?

-confundido, hun- asegure

-bueno… si te gusta dile

-no es eso danna, es que yo no siento nada por ella, no se que hacer, hun?

-que nunca has tenido novia, mocoso?

-uh?, claro que si- dije con un tono mas elevado, obligándome a cambiar de posición , ahora quedando cara a cara con sasori

-entonces ya deberías saber cómo negarte a su petición, mocoso inútil

-tsk, Danna es más difícil de lo que cree, estimo mucho a konan y…

-te gusta alguien mas no es así?

-QUE ¡!, hun?- lo mire confundido- no , no me gusta nadie Danna

Lo vi inclinarse asía mi y me fue imposible apartar la mirada

-estas seguro, mocoso?- trague en seco al ver como el estiba mas su cuerpo así mi, intente retroceder asiendo que mi espalda llegara a chocar con la pared y esto no paso desapercibido por sasori el cual me miraba con el seño fruncido y una sádica sonrisa

-q..que esta asiendo, danna, hun?- susurre confundido, prácticamente toda idea en mi mente dejo de tener coherencia

Sentí el roce de su mano sobre mi barbilla y lo vi mirarme directamente a los ojos mientras movía mi barbilla lentamente asía la izquierda y a la derecha. Sin separarse de la pequeña distancia que se había formado entre nuestros cuerpo

Pronto su mano se detuvo y simplemente mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas

"alerta!, sepárate, sepárate, sepárate, sepárate, sepárate, sepárate…"- mi mente me gritaba una y otra vez, sintiéndome mareado de un momento a otro

Vi como su sonrisa sádica cambio a una mas ligera, una sonrisa torcida e inclinaba su cuerpo mas a mi, si eso era posible

"primero konan y ahora el acoso de mi espacio vital por medio de Sasori!"

Un tenue olor a madera y pradera inundo mi nariz, un aroma muy particular y bastante agradable para mis sentidos

Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, volviendo a oler esa sutil fragancia

Un toque frio me regreso a la realidad, de un momento a otro tenia una de las manos de mi Danna detrás de mi cabeza, mientras la otra se apoyaba en mi espalda, empujando a mi cuerpo asía adelante, hasta chocar con el cuerpo de sasori

"esto… esto es un abrazo?"

"sasori me esta abrazando?"

Inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas arder y corazón empezó a latir como loco, pero no pude evitar mover mis manos , asiendo que estas envolvieran la cintura de sasori involuntariamente

"Ahhh que suerte que Sasori en esta posición no ve mi rostro!"

"pero en que estoy pensando?"

"porque mi corazón late tan rápido?"

"porque diablos me responde mi cuerpo!"

-s..sasori-, hun susurre conmocionado- yo…

-no necesitas explicarme nada, mocoso- lo sentí y escuche suspirar mientras la mano que se hallaba en mi cabeza acariciaba mi cabello con… ternura?, delicadeza?

-danna…-apreté mi agarre asía el- lo siento, hun

-uh?

-yo… no quise decir todas esa cosas que te dije, hun

"que diablos estoy diciendo?"

-no pasa nada- sentí su barbilla apoyarse sobre mi hombro sin soltarme- yo… también debo disculparme

-no, hun ¡!- dije inmediatamente separándome de el- yo empecé la pelea, me merezco tu odio, lo se, solo quiero que…- su dedo pulgar en índice se juntaron asiendo unas pinzas improvisadas donde atrapo mis labios antes de que siguiera hablando

-si también me debo disculpar por eso- carraspeo desviando la mirada incomodo- ….yo lo decía por lo que paso hace 7 años ….

XD-….-….-…-…-….- XD

"nota de autor: Ahhh capitulo largo!

Kyaaa! Que lindo ya empieza a haber SasoDei XD, espero sus opiniones , realmente me alientan a hacer capítulos XD

Espero les guste el capitulo

PD: Gracias por los comentarios de el capitulo anterior :nana-chan y xx-gatita

7-feb-2012


	10. charlas

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Capitulo 10**

**charlas**

**Deidara POV**

"_lo que paso hace 7 años…."_

Las palabras parecían flotar en la habitación , con un eco

-no tiene que explicarme nada- gruñí mirando asía otro lado

-uh, deberías escucharme mocoso, no acostumbro a pedir disculpas así que presta atención- también gruño molesto

-no tengo porque escuchar algo de eso, usted lo dejo muy claro ese día, hum

-eras un niño, obviamente lo mal interpretaste- dijo con un tono serio

-malinterpretar!, tu me alejaste, me dijiste que era un estorbo, te desiste de mi como si fuera un juguete, hun- eleve vareas octavas mi voz

-déjame explicarte mis verdaderas razones

-no necesito saber , es mejor que las cosas se queden así- me incorpore caminando asía la salida

-no piensas salir así verdad- mire por el rabillo del ojo como sasori me señalaba

"oh demonio estoy solo en bóxers!"

-no veo problema en ello- mentí, tomando el picaporte de la puerta y justo cuando la puerta se abrió unos 5 centímetros

La vi cerrarse con fuerza ante mis ojos, gire levemente viendo uno de los brazos de sasori apoyado contra la puerta

-que crees que haces, hun?- me gire completamente con el seño fruncido mirando como sasori apoyaba su otro brazo contra la puerta, dejándome acorralado

Debo admitir que esto si me hace sentir nervioso!

-intento hablar contigo, mocoso-

"_enserio?... no parece!"-_ pensé en forma sarcástica

-pues hazlo, quiero ir a comer y dormir, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hun- dije cruzando los brazos contra mi pecho, desviando la mirada asía la derecha, sonriendo arrogantemente

-solo intentas escapar, mocoso- me quede en estado de shock, al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi oído izquierdo

Inmediatamente sentí mi corazón descarrilarse

-uh? yo.. yo no…- tartamudee, sintiendo las manos de sasori apoyarse contra mis hombros

-ahora escúchame- susurro contra mi oído, ocasionando que me atravesara un escalofríos de pies a cabeza

-sasori, hun…- intente que mi voz saliera grave y molesta, pero en vez de eso pareció un suspiro

-yo no quería dejarte ir … pero era mi ultima opción, tu estabas muy mal- sentí como su aliento se alejaba ligeramente, gire mi rostro hasta estar cara a cara- tenias un trauma emocional por lo que paso con orochimaru- fruncí el seño intentando no recordar nada de eso

- ya no eras el mismo, era… doloroso verte así- lo vi desviar la mirada asía otro lado, sin soltar su agarre contra mis hombros- había roto mi promesa de protegerte y de permanecer contigo- note como evitaba mi mirada en este punto

"_porque lucha por decirme todo esto?"_

- se como es orochimaru, sabía que él te seguiría buscando, no iba a permitir que te volviera a hacer daño- esta vez volteo a verme a los ojos- le dije a konan que estabas listo para ser el alumno de Pain, era lo mejor, si te mantenía alejado Orochimaru no sería capaz de encontrarte… al parecer todo mi plan marcho tal como lo había planeado- suspiro inclinándose ligeramente asía mi- excepto… que tu ahora me odias… perdóname Deidara, mi intención nunca fue … lastimarte- lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome a los ojos

"_será cierto?, no intenta confundirme?"_

-Sasori...

-te digo la verdad- aseguro cambiando su voz un poco más suave- Deidara… confía en mi

"que si confió en el?"

-…confías en mi?- volvió a repetir, lo mire a los ojos, notando la esperanza que se reflejaba en ellos

-…- asentí mientras abrí la boca para responderle, pero en ese momento algo me empujo, logrando que sasori fuera empujado con mi propio cuerpo, asiendo que cayéramos al suelo, en una posición indecorosa

-Sempai!- un grito de sorpresa lleno la habitación, mientras miraba como había caído sobre el cuerpo de sasori, el cual tenía los brazos todavía sombre mis hombros, y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos , lo mire sorprendido e inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder

-ahhh, ayuda!, Sasori quiere hacer cosas malas con mi sempai!- escuche el grito en la habitación

Me incorporé aturdido ante la situación

-D…Danna, yo … , hun, lo siento, no quería …

-shhh- lo vi incorporarse un poco, mientras tobi seguía gritando incoherencias en la habitación- no paso nada- lo vi sacudirse la capa – fue tu estúpido amigo, que interrumpió nuestra platica

Asentí girando mi vista asía tobi, que ahora estaba agitando los brazos en el aire, mientras saltaba y gritaba

-Ayuda!, Salven a mi Sempai!, Sempai, te ha hecho daño?... Sempai…. Sempai- inmediatamente bufe y lo tome de su capa

-cállate imbécil, hun- grite arrastrándolo conmigo asía la salida- lo veo luego Danna- dije mientras salía por la puerta, mientras la cerraba a mis espaldas

-ahh, Sempai, esta lastimando a Tobi!- chillo tobi mientras lo seguía jalando conmigo

-para que diablos fuiste a mi habitación, hun?- pregunte todavía sintiendo los efectos de shock en mi cuerpo

-tobi, vino a avisarte que te hice la comida- chillo tobi

-bien, pero pudiste haber tocado la puerta, hun

-tobi nunca toca la puerta- chillo el enmascarado, mientras lo jaloneaba hasta que llegáramos a la cocina, seguido de algunas miradas curiosas de los demás akatsuki

Me senté en una silla empujando a tobi ligeramente

-bien, tengo hambre tengo que dormir, mañana tengo deberes- le dije indiferente, viendo como tobi, se movía por la cocina consintiéndome un poco, comí bastantes manjares que preparo tobi,

-sempai- desvié la mirada de mi plato viendo como tobi buscaba algo entre su ropa-tobi lo encontró tirado por la casa, tobi supone que su sempai lo necesitara mañana- lo vi sacar de un bolsillo de su pantalón mi mirilla

-uh… gracias, tobi- dije mientras tomaba la mirilla de entre sus manos

-tobi es un buen chico!, a tobi le gusta hacer feliz a su sempai

-uh?- rodee los ojos mientras seguía comiendo, al terminar de comer, me dirigí asía tobi el cual lavaba los platos- tobi, mañana a las 6 de la mañana te espero en la azotea de la torre mas alta, de acuerdo ,hun?- lo vi asentir y de inmediato me retire a mi habitación

Entre a el cuarto y mire de reojo como sasori estaba recostado mirando asía el techo, camine así mi escritorio, tome uno de los pergaminos que tenia regados en el escritorio, tome un pincel y tinta negra, inmediatamente me puse a escribir frases cortas y precisas

- que haces, mocoso?- susurro tranquilamente sasori, aun recostado, enrolle el pergamino y le hice un sello , para no poder ser abierto hasta que llegara a manos correctas

-nada importante, danna, hum- mentí, camine hasta mi cama y me recosté, dentro de las cobijas- danna…

-hm?

-buenas noches- susurre cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo

…

….

…..

Me desperté de golpe después de una pesadilla, aun no amanecía, debían de ser las 4 am

Me incorpore buscando mi ropa por la habitación, tome mis arcilla y el pergamino. Me acomode la capa y coloque la mirilla en mi ojo izquierdo

Mire de reojo como sasori se hallaba recostado sobre su escritorio, en forma figurativa

Era raro verlo "dormir", la mente de sasori entraba en una especie de sueño , una necesidad que tenia gracias a sus pocos órganos humanos.

Camine asía el y lo agite ligeramente

-danna- susurre- … danna, hun- no hubo respuesta, así que coloque mi mano debajo de su brazo y lo impulse asía arriba, obligándolo a ponerse en pie, así lo tome con fuerza y lo guie a su cama, lo recosté viendo como el todavía se hallaba perdido en su sueño. Me incline sobre el, desabroche su capa y se la retire, me gire y fui asía mi cama

Distendí toda mi cama y tome todas las cobijas acomodándolas sobre el cuerpo de sasori

-danna, me voy- dije lo suficientemente alto para despertarlo, lo cual no paso, lo oí emitir un quejido y se giro en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las cobija, suspire indiferente ante el acto y salí de la habitación tomando el sombrero de paja típico de akatsuki, camine por el corredor asía las escaleras que me guiaban asía la azotea

Subí las escaleras y salí a la azotea, me puse el sombrero, cubriéndome de la lluvia, metí una de mis manos en las bolsas que tenia atadas a un cinturón en mi cadera, mientras la boca de mi mano moldeaba la arcilla, me dedique a admirar el paisaje

Respire el aire húmedo mientras guiaba mi mirada a la palma de mi mano, donde justamente la boca expulsaba la arcilla, cerré mi mano sobre esta y le di unos rápidos apretones , abrí la palma de mi mano y admire mía arte

Una pequeña paloma de arcilla , la tire al suelo y con un sello de tierra esta creció, salte asía la espalda del ave y de inmediato despego asía el cielo, sobre volee el lugar y de inmediato note como la lluvia se detenía, de seguro Nagato ya sabia que estaba cumpliendo mi misión, ahora el y … konan marcharían a su misión

Después de unas horas vi miles de hojas de papel volar por los cielos, yéndose a una dirección desconocida

Calibre mi mirilla para ser capaz de ver a distancias lejanas sin problema alguno, sobrevolé toda la zona verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar

El tiempo paso lentamente, y aun después que mi maestro nagato y konan se hayan ido, el clima sigue siendo frio y húmedo, nuevamente estaba empezando a llover, pero esta vez era la lluvia mas ligera, a veces daba sus pausas y luego se soltaba la llovizna nuevamente

-sempai!- aquel grito me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente me concentré en la dirección de la voz. Tobi se hallaba en la torre mas alta, agitando los brazos para llamar mi atención, automáticamente guie a mi ave asía el, sobre volé unos 6 metros o mas sobre tobi y me tire de la ave, acumulando el chacra en mis pies, así podría amortiguar el golpe al caer ágilmente

-oh, sempia!, mi sempai es increíble- exclamo tobi mientras me erguía y lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante

-soy genial en todo lo que hago , imbécil, hum- asegure sonriéndole, le di un puñetazo amistoso en su hombro mientras este se quitaba la mascara y me sonreía ampliamente

-sempai, vámonos a desayunar y que le parece si nos vamos a comer helados, tobi ama los helados – sonrió tobi alegre

-me gustaría tobi, hun- asentí mientras suspiraba- pero el líder me ha encargado que cuide de la aldea mientras el ha salido

-el líder esta fuera?- grito tobi sorprendido- perfecto!, así sempai y tobi pueden jugar

-tobi idiota, hun- me queje dándole un golpe en la cabeza-no te pedí que vinieras hasta aquí para que digas estupideces, hun

-a no?- tobi se sobo la cabeza mirándome confundido- entonces que es sempai?

- quiero que me hagas un favor tobi- metí una de mis manos a mi capa mientras buscaba el pergamino que había hecho- es un secreto que guardaras , de acuerdo , hun?- tobi asintió sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro- ten en cuenta que al hacer esto te convertirás en … mi subordinado, por así decirlo, hun- dije indiferente

-tobi ahora lo que sea por su sempai- aseguro tobi

-bien, hun - tome una bocanada de aire- quiero que vayas a los limites del país del viento y el país de la tierra, encontraras un enorme cañon, desde ahí sigue un rio hasta que encuentres una cueva que se oculta detrás de la única cascada en toda esa zona, hun - tobi asintió con el seño fruncido, pero conservando su felicidad- quede de verme con alguien en ese sitio, pero no podre ir, así que quiero que lleves esto – saque de mi capa el pergamino entregándoselo - ponlo en un lugar en la cueva, que sea fácil de ver, hun

-eso no seria peligroso sempai?, alguien mas podría ver esto- alzo el pergamino

-cúbrelo de la lluvia estúpido, hun- me queje- y no, solo tu, yo y a la persona con la que me quede de ver, conocemos ese lugar, de acuerdo, hun?- el asintió- quiero que vayas lo mas pronto posible, cuando regreses asegúrate que nadie te haya seguido y no le digas a nadie de esto

-lo prometo sempai, quiere que vaya justo ahora?- pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente asiendo un saludo militar

-si, hun- tobi sonrió, lo vi poner el pergamino en el interior de la capa y se puso su mascara

-tobi promete regresar rápido sempai

-de acuerdo, hun- dije indiferente- ya márchate, hun

-adiós sempai, no fallare!- inmediatamente lo vi desaparecer en uno de esos portales que el abría asía otra dimensión

Me gire y salte nuevamente asía mi ave, volviendo a mi trabajo

:…:…..:::….:::…

:::…::::…::::…..

El tiempo transcurrió y por suerte el líder y konan aun no llegaban, tobi regreso alrededor de las 12 de la madrugada, bastante cansado al decir verdad, me reporto que no hubo ningún inconveniente y se fue a dormir

Deje mi ave flotar en una zona determinada mientras observaba asía mi izquierda ajustando mi mirilla

Nada

Aburrido, que no pasa nada aquí en Amegakure?

Revise el lugar vareas veces hasta que divisé a lo lejos un remolino de hojas de papel que volaban hasta entrar a la torre donde vivía konan y el líder. Di una ultima revisada al lugar y de inmediato guie a mi ave asía la torre principal, baje en la azotea y hice que mi ave de arcilla de redujera y callera en la palma de mi mano, inmediatamente guarde la arcilla en las bolsas de mis caderas y avance al interior del edificio, caminando hasta la oficina de Pain

Toque la puerta y de la oficina salió konan

-dei-dei- sonrió abrazándome, me sentía tan cansado que ni respondí al abrazo- nagato te quiere en la sala de reunión- susurro konan poniéndose de puntitas hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no le regrese el beso pero tampoco hice ademan de querer alejarla

-de acuerdo konan, hun- me incline asía ella justo cuando se separo, y simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla- iré enseguida, hun … - me gire inmediatamente sin voltear a verla

"que diablos hice?"- pensé recriminándome, ahora ella lo mal interpretara

"idiota, idiota!"- me regañe internamente hasta que llegue a la sala de reunión en el mismo edificio pero diferente piso

Entre a la sala y tome asiento, en una de las 11 sillas en el lugar , creer los ojos cansado y dejándome llevar hasta terminar dormido en la silla

:…:…..

El sonido sordo de la puerta abrirse hizo que despertara, pero no me moví de mi lugar y ni siquiera me inmute a abrir los ojos

Que cansado me siento!

También tengo hambre ¡!

Un sonido sordo llamo mi atención y sentí mi cuerpo tambalear, abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir como la silla en la que había estado durmiendo se hallaba contra el suelo sobre mi

-que demonios, hun!- me queje incorporándome aturdido, mire a mi alrededor alerta, notando a konan sonriéndome dulcemente mientras veía a sasori no danna mirándome molesto, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho- acabas de patear la silla en la que estaba durmiendo, hun?- le pregunte al pelirrojo, sabiendo la respuesta

-el líder viene para acá y no iba a dejar que te viera durmiendo

-no he dormido en todo el maldito día!- me queje

-lo acabas de hacer, mocoso- dijo sasori indiferente, tomando asiento en otra silla

-de hecho has dormido una hora, aproximadamente- aclaro konan justo cuando me incorporaba y acomodaba la silla

-uh, no es mucho tiempo, hun- asegure estirándome ligeramente, konan se puso enfrente mío y la vi acomodar mi capa y acomodar mi pelo desordenado

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación

"no… no konan, no aquí, no enfrente de sasori!"- me grito una vocecilla en mi cabeza

Un momento, porque tendría que importarme que sasori vea esto?

-te vez cansado- sentí sus manos atraparme por el cuello obligándome a ponerme a su altura- y aun así no pierde tu encanto- susurro konan besando mi mejilla y se acerco peligrosamente a mi

"_-deténganla , deténganla!"_

Y sin mas me beso, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto

Konan …?

Un carraspeo obligo a konan separarse de mi

Y volteé a ver a sasori el que había logrado la interrupción

"_-le debo una Danna!"_

-konan, entiendo que tengas una posición mayor a la mía, pero no crees que esas… casas, podrían hacerlas tu y mi alumno en otro lado?

"_-demonios, creo que lo asía porque YO le conté que no siento nada por konan"_

-sasori, no tienes porque incomodarte, solo tu lo sabes, puedes guardar el secreto de Dei-Dei y mío?- dijo dulcemente konan

"_-no!, vamos Danna, niégate!"_

-tsk, absurdo- sasori no nos volteaba a ver, parecía que estaba el mas entretenido acomodando las mangas de su capa- que gano yo con eso?

"_-mi mas grato agradecimiento"_- pensé mientras miraba la reacción de konan

-bueno… Deidara seria feliz… y ya no pasaría tanto tiempo molestándote

-oye!- me queje siendo ignorado por ambos. Inmediatamente note como el aire de la habitación era tenso

-el mocoso es mi compañero y alumno, debe pasar mas tiempo conmig.… entrenando y no pensando en… chicas – sasori nos dirigió una mirada

"… _sin comentarios…"- _

-que te hace pensar que el quiere eso?- se quejo konan

-que te hace pensar que Deidara quiere pasar tiempo contigo que con su maestro- se señalo sasori

En ese momento note las miradas inquisidoras que se daban Sasori no Danna y konan

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** - OH JASHIN!

Que les ha parecido el capitulo?, criticas constructivas por favor jejeje XD

Y respecto al lemon, esta muy próximo :P

Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior , espero este reciba mas que el anterior jejeje, vaya dilema que tuve al escribir este capitulo, ni siquiera sabia que nombre de capitulo ponerle , peor bueno menos charla y mas reviews jajajaja

PD: inicie una historia.(si se le puede llamar así) de vareos oneshots de SasoDei, me gustaría que lo pasaran a leer y me den sus opiniones chics XD, bueno me despido, feliz semana ¡!

**22/feb/12**


	11. Rivalidad

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary:** **de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino**

**N.T: al final del capitulo contesto algunas preguntas de los comentarios y dejo dedicatorias XD**

**XD-_xD**

**Capitulo 11**

**Rivalidad**

**Deidara POV**

Pude verlos mirarse el uno al otro en sumo silencio

-que pregunta tan estúpida- se quejo konan- el prefiere estar conmigo porque soy su novia!- grito konan asiendo que la sangre se fuera de mi rostro

Novia?

"_demonios, konan me duplica la edad!... claro que no es mi novia!"_

"_aunque sasori me puede triplicar la edad…. Un momento porque estoy pensanso en sasori?"_

-ah enserió?- sasori cruzo sus brazos contra su pecho, mirando desafiantemente a konan

-como te atreves a dudarlo!- grito konan molesta

-Deidara me ha contado otra versión, su verdadero punto de vista ante tus anticipadas conjeturas- konan enrojeció por la furia, mientras volteaba a verme

-Deidara, aclárale a … este- señalo acusadoramente a sasori- que tu y yo somos novios

-ehm, bueno, un…- mire nervioso a konan

-Deidara me dijo que el se sentía incomodo contigo, ni siquiera le gustas, no sé cómo se ha quedado callado todo este tiempo y no se ha atrevido a decirte que el es gay

-que yo soy que!- grite ante lo que dijo sasori, konan me miro sorprendida y luego a sasori

En ese precisó momento la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Pain

-líder-sama, no sabe como me alegro de verlo, hun- grite intentando aligerar el ambiente

"_que oportuno eres , Lider"_

"_le debo una ¡!, me ha salvado de la muerte a manos de konan"_

-que pasa aquí?- dijo indiferente, asiendo que konan tragara en seco y empezara a negar sin decir nada

Pain tomo asiento mientras todos lo imitábamos en silencio, me senté a un lado de sasori , Pain estaba en la punta de la mesa mientras konan se sentaba en la silla próxima, quedando cara a cara con sasori

-les he pedido que vengan para asignarles una misión

"_vaya que sorpresa"-_ pensé mientras soltaba un suspiro, apoye mi brazo sobre la mesa y apoye mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano -_"por lo menos me libre de la incomoda discusión de sasori y konan"_

-irán al país del agua e irán a la aldea oculta en la niebla, necesito que destruyan esa aldea y me traigan de ahí los pergaminos con los secretos de las técnicas que usa esa aldea

-si!, todos podrán ver mi arte, hun!

-tsk- sasori me miro molesto- eso que tu haces no es arte mocoso

-que! Como que no es arte, uh?, el arte es efímero!

-como algo efímero puede ser arte? El verdadero arte es eter…

-les arrancare la lengua a los dos si no se callan!- grito Pain, y note como me miraba molesto

-uh- me queje mirando asía otro lado mientras sasori emitía un "tks"

-partirán al amanecer, entendido – dijo molesto

-si- dijo sasori indiferente

-por mi esta bien, hun- asegure sonriendo asía el líder el cual me miro molesto

-ya pueden retirarse-cuando mi danna se incorporo yo lo seguí inmediatamente, lo seguí por los corredores en silencio, pronto estábamos en el exterior y el aire era increíblemente frio , me calaba los huesos y para empeorar la ligera llovizna

"_Debería agradecerle a sasori por ayudarme haya adentro con konan o debería reclamarle por el simple hecho de que me dijo que era gay… bueno… si me gustan los hombre … pero me gustan mas las mujeres… en ese caso diría que soy bisexual"_

Un momento!

"_-Como lo dedujo sasori?"-_ le dedique una mirada , analice su rostro mientras intentaba pensar como el se había enterado… tal vez tobi le dijo… pero tobi es tan estúpido que nunca se habría dado cuenta

-perdón por lo que paso ahí atrás- una fría e inexpresiva voz me saco de mis pensamiento

-eh?- mire de reojo a sasori, al cual mantenía la vista en un punto fijo enfrente de nosotros- uh… no pasa nada Danna ,hun-pasamos unos instantes en silencio

-creí que te incomodo mi comentario, respecto a tus …gustos- sonreí ante el comentario, pase mi mano nerviosamente por mi pelo

-bueno… respecto a eso Danna, no se equivoco ante lo que dijo, hun- dije indiferente hundiéndome ligeramente de hombros

-… eres gay, Mocoso?-siguió con aquel habitual tono indiferente, suspire mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le respondía de igual modo

-gay no, bisexual si, hun- vi por el rabillo del ojo como sasori asentía- pero no veo porque le interese este tema Maestro Sasori, hun- dije mirándolo de reojo- aparte ha hecho toda una escenita haya atrás con konan, en qué diablos pensaba?, nunca lo creí ver pelear por absurdas cosas como esas- mire como sasori frunzo el seño molesto- pero… gracias, hun

-gracias?- dijo confundido mi danna

-si, por ayudarme, si usted no hubiera estado ahí, de seguro konan me habría violado, hun!- dije alzando los brazos, aterrado, divertido y asqueado ante la idea

No digo que konan no es linda, ella es hermosa, magnifica en muchos sentidos, inclusive podría decirse, perfecta. Pero ella no era mi tipo de pareja, la veo mas como la madre que nunca tuve

-tsk- sasori sonrió muy pero muy levemente y miro asía otro lado

-sabes sasori, se me hace que tienes una rivalidad con konan!,…. jamás creí que pelearan por mi amor, hun! - dije juguetonamente dándole un empujoncito juguetón a sasori

Lamentablemente el no lo tomo como juego, en menos de 3 segundos una marioneta había aparecido enfrente mío y con ella sasori intentaba matarme

Sonreí divertido ante eso y esquive fácilmente los primeros ataques de sasori

-mocoso insolente, no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa-solté una pequeña risa

-como tu digas Danna- sonreí ampliamente, en un par de segundos entramos al departamento

Salude a los demás en el camino a mi cuarto, mientras iba unos pasos atrás de sasori, entramos a la habitación y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, sasori inmediatamente se dirigió al armario y lo vi buscar vareos pergaminos

Yo camine asía mi escritorio, recogí un poco de arcilla y lo metí en una bolsa blanca, dudo que necesite mas , me senté en el borde de mi cama y aparte mi pelo de mi rostro mientras, retiraba la mirilla de mi ojo izquierdo. Acostumbre la vista de mi ojo ante la luz, inmediatamente me recosté en mi cama y tome un poco de arcilla que había entre mis almohadas, una parte la mole con las manos y otra pequeña porción la metía mi boca, masticando como si fuera un chicle, un habito que tuve al haber llegado a Amegakure

-porque usas una mirilla?, acoso no vez con tu ojo izquierdo, mocoso?- dirigí mi mirada asía sasori el cual mantenía su mirada en un pergamino en sus manos

-uh, con ella entreno mi ojo , hun- asentí mirando como sasori tomaba otro pergamino

-uhm- una respuesta simple, corta, muy al estilo de sasori. Vaya todos estos años y no a cambiado nada, eso es frustrante…. Pero yo se que cambiara, no creo que el llegue a tener esa actitud todo este tiempo, nada es eterno!

Sin darme cuenta había caído dormido

…..

-arriba mocoso!- sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra el suelo

-pero que demonios te pasa, hun!- grite al verme en el suelo con todo y el colchón fuera de su sitio

-odio esperar mocoso, así que si no estas en la entrada de la aldea en 5 minutos, te mato- inmediatamente me di cuenta que era sasori dentro de su marioneta hiruko

Me levante del suelo

Maldito enano teñido!, que problema tiene ¡!, yo estaba durmiendo muy bien… oh rayos ya ni recuerdo que soñé!

Ughh, ahora por eso lo hare esperara, por haberme tirado de la cama ¡!

Me acomode la ropa y mi pelo, coloque las bolsas de arcilla en mi cadera y tome trozos de la arcilla empezándola a preparar dentro de las bocas secundarias después de un rato estaban listas así que vacié la bolsa de arcilla que había preparado anteriormente, dentro de las bolsas en mis caderas. Me puse mi mirilla, tome mi cantinflora y lo metí en una de mis bolsas al igual que algo de dinero

Salí de mi habitación, no sin antes tomar el sombrero de paja, salí a toda prisa al exterior, sin inmutarme a despedirme de alguien mas

Corrí entre la lluvia, hasta que alcance a ver la entrada de la aldea y a ahí poder ver a sasori… mejor dicho a hiruko

-danna, hun!- grite agitando la mano llamando su atención

-has tardado mucho, mocoso- lo oí quejarse justo cuando me detuve a unos metros de el

-como cres!, si solo fueron como 5 minutos, hun- mentí

-te has tardado mas de media hora!- gruño mi danna

-ahh, como eres exagerado, hun- dije bromista mientras lo empezaba a seguir

sasori no se inmuto a hablar en el camino

Así que empecé ha hablar de cosas triviales y sin sentido, mientras observaba mi entorno

Ya llevábamos 4 horas de haber salido de Amegakure y 4 horas seguidas caminando, si seguimos a este paso tardaremos 3 o 2 días en llegar al país de agua y un día o tal vez un par de horas para que recupere energía y explore los alrededores de la aldea oculta en la niebla, máximo una hora en destruir la aldea…

-danna, hun

-hmm?

-estoy aburrido, hun- me queje mientras alzaba los brazos y me estiraba ligeramente provocando que soltara un pequeño bostezo- hagamos algo danna, hun!

-tsk, como que?

-uh..- puse mi mano sobre mi barbilla en un gesto pensativo

-espero que no pida algo relacionad a cantar, como hace 7 años, mocoso- escuche la ronca voz que producía hiruko

-uh?, no claro que no!, yo pensaba en algo así como hablar de … el pasado, que es lo que usted ha hecho durante estos años que estuvimos… lejos, hun?

-..hmm, he hecho nuevos títeres o los he mejorado, he creado nuevos venenos para mis armas, he admirado cada una de las obras artísticas que he hecho , he estado cumpliendo misiones que el líder me a encomendado y he estado cazando a Orochimaru

-vaya… danna, crees que Orochimaru… siga tras mi… cuerpo, hun?- pregunte con cierta curiosidad

-Orochimaru no es el tipo de personas que se rinde fácilmente, solo llego a atacarte una vez y no tuvo éxito, todos estos años todos los akatsuki le hemos dado casería… y si, supongo que todavía esta tras ti, no ha de tardar en seguir buscándote

-uhh, bueno hace tiempo no pudo contra mi, así que dudo que pueda ahora, soy mas fuerte que hace 7 años, hun!

-toma encuentra que Orochimaru también pudo hacerse mas fuerte, mocoso- dijo sasori con aquel tono frio

-bueno, dudo que el pueda escapar de mi C3, es mi especialidad y dudo que el pueda hacer algo contra ello o con un simple C2

-uhh, tal vez debimos esperar antes de venir a esta misión, no sé que tan capacitado estés, no he visto tus actuales avances en como te desenvuelves en un combate

-no te preocupes sasori no danna, cualquiera que sea mi rival no podrá superar mi arte

-tsk, tan arrogante como siempre- se quejo sasori

-uh? –sonreí ampliamente asía mi danna, pude ver de reojo, como el también volteo a verme- sabe danna…- dije con una voz mas calmada, mientras recorría con mi mirada el paisaje a mi alrededor- … realmente me hiciste falta cuando era solo un niño

-…. Deja de hablar de eso!- exigió sasori, sonreí mientras soltaba una ligera risa

- es la verdad Danna… tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, hun- asentí ante lo que había dicho

-tsk…- sonreí al ver como sasori movía la cabeza de hiruko a otra dirección- cállate y sigue caminando- se quejo

-uh? Vamos Danna, admite que me extrañaste mucho, hun

-deja de hablar mocoso, estamos en una zona no muy segura y tu asiendo escándalo- reí divertido

-vamos, admítelo Danna, hun- vi como la cola de escorpión se movió amenazadoramente asía mi, me incline asía un lado esquivándolo fácilmente

-he dicho que te calles!

-que si no me callo, hun?- vi como nuevamente la cola de escorpión intento envestir asía mi, rápidamente salte asía atrás viendo como la cola impactaba en el suelo

-ja!, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hun?- alce el rostro y vi como un brazo de hiruko se alzo y empezó a lanzarme dardos, los esquive con facilidad

-deja de estar jugando con mi paciencia, mocoso!- gruño sasori

-no!- sonreí asía sasori burlonamente- admite que tu tienes sentimientos, maestro Sasori- lo oí bufar y lanzar otro ataque asía mi

Al principió se me hizo divertido pero ahora ya me esta aburriendo el juego

Esquive cada ataque prestando atención a donde iban ir a impactar los dardos que lanzaba el títere hiruko y la cola de escorpión

Mire asía hiruko notando el nuevo comportamiento, realmente extraño, ahora simplemente se movía la cola, sasori parecía no hacer ademan de cambiar de posición

Tal vez esta era mi oportunidad para hacerlo enojar todavía mas ¡!

Salte asía la rama de un árbol mirando a hiruko, el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro ….y justo cuando iba a meter mis manos a las bolsas del mi arcilla , sentí como algo me tomaba de la cintura

-pero que…- caí al suelo!, en segundos sentí mi espalda chocar contra el suelo y no pude evitar soltar un quejido por el dolor

-deberías estar mas atento a tu entorno, mocoso- abrí los ojos como platos al notar a sasori sobre mi

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse a notar la linda mueca que asía sasori

"_en que demonios ando pensando!"_

-y…yo.. hun…- sasori rio divertido

-creí que darías mas pelea que esto, Deidara- sentí mis mejillas arde al notar , lo mas obvio del mundo!

Sasori me tiro del árbol, caí al suelo, se burlo de mi , se sentó a horcadas sobre mi cuerpo y tenia aprisionados mis brazos con sus manos!

Lo mire al rostro bastante confundido

Sasori mantuvo en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, mientras se había quedado callado y me miraba detenidamente, justo como yo a el

Desde este ángulo, mire a sasori bajo la tenue luz de la noche

"_cuando fue que anocheció… y no me di cuenta?"_

"_mejor aun , cuanto tiempo llevo embelesado por la apariencia de Sasori?"_

Embelesado…?

Sentí mis mejillas arder con mas intensidad al notar el rumbo de mis pensamientos

"oh, demonios!, como voy a negarlo, Sasori es… es… toda una obra de arte!"

Podía notar el transcurso del tiempo, la noche se volvió fría y aun así solo habíamos llegado a hacer movimientos superficiales, pero bastante significativos

Sasori inclino su cuerpo asía mi, apretando su agarre en mi brazos

Lo vi acercarse a mi poco a poco, su característico aroma inundo mis sentidos aturdiéndome ligeramente, el roce de su aliento sobre mi piel me hizo cosquillas

Nuestras miradas nunca se separaron, asiendo que sintiera una especie de imán, que me insinuaba en acercarme mas a mi danna

Simplemente me deje llevar al ver los pequeños espacios que ya se habían formado entre nosotros

Cerré los ojos

Y entonces sucedió

Por primera vez

Sasori me beso…..

CONTINUARA …

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** he aquí el capitulo 11 ¡! No es muy largo pero espero les guste

Lamento la demora… mis escusas no sirven de nada lo se pero pude publicar

dejen muchos muchos comentario, dándome sus puntos de vista ^^

Kyaaa no puedo dejar de emocionarme con el final que puse en el capitulo XD

**el capitulo va dirigido asía : daianaayelen (**gracias por estar al tanto de mi historia, me has hecho muy feliz y gracias por leer :D)** , a valeria **(en capítulos mas adelante saldrá la persona con la que se ve Deidara :D, gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior)** , a xx-gatita **(si… sasori se puso celoso XD, gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior), y a **Nana-chan** **Yamamoto** ( me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :D y muchas gracias por comentar)…. Es que los comentarios me dan inspiración y me hacen feliz XD

Gracias por leer!

**518/Mar/12 -_- a las 3:49 am XD**


	12. prohibido

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary:** de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

**XD-_xD**

**DIFERENTES**

**Capitulo 12**

**Prohibido**

**Deidara POV**

…

Lo vi acercarse a mi poco a poco, su característico aroma inundo mis sentidos aturdiéndome ligeramente, el roce de su aliento sobre mi piel me hizo cosquillas

Nuestras miradas nunca se separaron, asiendo que sintiera una especie de imán, que me insinuaba en acercarme mas a mi danna

Simplemente me deje llevar al ver los pequeños espacios que ya se habían formado entre nosotros

Cerré los ojos

Y entonces sucedió

Por primera vez

Sasori me beso

…

El roce fue tan sutil que era casi imperceptible y no tuve ni el tiempo para … disfrutarlo

Sentí su boca separarse de la mía, abrí los ojos mientras sentía la fina nariz de Sasori hacer un recorrido acariciando mi mejilla izquierda , pronto sentí su labios posarse en mi mejilla

El toque fue igual sutil y frio, pero logro provocar una corriente eléctrica dentro de todo mi cuerpo

Sentí una de las manos de sasori soltar uno de mis brazos

Alce el rostro viendo a sasori el cual se mantenía con una ligera sonrisa, esa sonrisa… al verla creí que me daría un paro cardiaco, mi corazón empezó a latir desembocadamente

Sentí su mano apoyarse en mi barbilla, manteniendo mi rostro alzado y lo vi inclinarse contra mis labios

Cerré los ojos volviendo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, regrese el beso , asiendo que empezara el vaivén de nuestros labios, el roce era rudo y descuidado pero sumamente seductor, con mi mano libre enrede mis dedos sobre el pelo pelirrojo de sasori, empujándolo un poco mas asía mi

"_que estoy asiendo…"_

"_porque no lo detengo…?"_

El beso pronto se empezó a volver húmedo, podía sentir como entre besos la traviesa lengua de sasori se deslizaba por mi labio inferior o inclusive sentía como sasori daba delicadas pero apasionadas mordidas sobre mi labio inferior

"_estoy empezando a perder la razón…"_

"_debo detener esto?... pero …. Porque?, porque me beso?"_

"_porque demonios si quiero detener esto no lo hago?, porque inclusive yo disfruto el beso? … demonios incluso lo estoy disfrutando! "_

Nuestro labios se movían con frenesís, cada roce de su boca provocaba una reacción en cadena en mi cuerpo, sasori estaba empezando a provocarme una adicción , una adicción a sus besos, a su aroma, a su sabor… una adicción a el

Al sentir un húmedo roce contra mis labios, supe que había perdido la cordura, entreabrí mis labios, sintiendo al intruso deslizarse entre ellos, la lengua de sasori exploraba mi boca sin pudor, mientras al mismo tiempo seguía el vaivén de nuestros labios, tímidamente guie a mi lengua a danzar con la de sasori

Este nuevo roce era excepcional, me sentía volver loco, casi instintivamente el besos se volvió rudo, mientras ambos buscábamos ganar la guerra

"_a quien engaño..!"_

Me deje guía por sasori solo unos instantes mas, solo hasta que empezó a formarse en mi pecho una sensación incomoda y agonizante, abrí los ojos y gire mi rostro asía otro lado luchando por recuperar aire

Escuche mis jadeos ante mi esfuerzo por volver a respirar

En ese momento la mano que sasori había mantenido en mi mentón se deslizo tentadoramente sobre mi pecho, mientras yo intentaba volver a organizar mi mente, sentí un roce en mi cuello

-uh…- solté un gemido involuntariamente, sasori besaba y mordía mi cuello

"_esto esta mal… esto esta mal…!"_

Mire a sasori , el cual seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero no perdía esa seductora sonrisa de sus labios

La mano de sasori empezó a desabrochar el manto de los akatsuki, fue ahí donde reaccione, la mano que había mantenido en el pelo pelirrojo de mi danna, la guie rápidamente a uno de sus hombro

-detente, hun!- grite empujándolo con esfuerzos lejos de mi, inmediatamente el peso de sasori desapareció, me incorpore de inmediato viendo a sasori

El cual se hallaba un metro lejos de mi, había caído de sentón, pero lo vi inmediatamente incorporarse, se sacudió el manto de la organización, lo vi deslizarse el dorso de su mano sobre su boca, mientras lo veía sonreí divertido, en ese momento me dirigió una mirada

Era inclusive la mirada mas aterradora que había visto!

-ku ku ku- sasori rio ligeramente

-que le es tan gracioso, hun!- me queje fingiendo disgusto

-las reacciones humanas son tan graciosas… al igual que los sentimientos humanos- fruncí el seño incapaz de comprender lo que el había dicho- ahora bien, vámonos odio esperar y hacer esperar, hemos perdido tiempo muy valioso en cosas tan inútiles

-inútiles!- grite sorprendido- me acabas de besar imbécil, hun!- grite agitando los brazos- dame una explicación a eso!

-explicación… no la hay- dijo sasori volviendo a esa inexpresiva faceta suya- solo te di el lujo de descansar, ahora vámonos

-eres un idiota! Eso que dices no tiene sentido, hun- gruñí- tu… tu me besaste y yo… yo soy un idiota por haberte regresado el beso, hun ¡!- grite lo ultimo, bastante confundido por los nuevos sentimientos que me empezaban a azotar

-déjame aclárate algo mocoso, eso para mi no fue nada- lo vi darme la espalda y caminar asía hiruko

Justo en ese momento, algo se rompió en mi

:

:::

::::

La marcha siguió ,el tiempo se hizo tan trivial, días, horas, minutos… no le encontraba sentido alguno

-en un par de horas llegaremos… he estado elaborando un plan- escuche la ronca voz que provocaba hiruko

-uh- asentí dando a entender que escuchaba

-será algo complicado pero no imposible, tu harás la tarea mas sencilla, primero…. Blah, blah blah…. Después de eso ….. blah, blah , blah…. No se te olvide ….. blah, blah , blah- ignore completamente el plan

Quien formaba un plan para algo tan sencillo como esto?

Yo no

N pienso seguir una serie de normas en esta misión, esta misión es mía y se como cumplirla

-has comprendido, mocoso?- espeto sasori

-oh, si , muy buen plan, hun- sonreí divertido- todo saldrá bien, hun- dije indiferente ante la situación

Seguí caminado siguiendo a Sasori, volvimos a descansar una media hora en el camino y avanzamos nuevamente

Esta vez llegamos a una zona llena de neblina, discretamente metí mis manos a mi bata y dentro abrí las bolsas de arcilla que tenia en mis caderas, las bocas de mis manos actuaron sin mi orden y devoraron arcilla

-presta atención mocoso, puede que nos intenten hacer una emboscada

-uhh, si como digas Danna, hun- caminamos en silencio, alertas en cada momento, pero no había cambio alguno en el paisaje

-creo que hemos estado caminando en círculos- se quejo sasori

-lo supuse, hun…- susurre- pero ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, hun- asentí mientras miraba las bocas de mis manos, una de ellas la hice expulsar la arcilla, cerre mi mano entorno a la maza y les di una forma rápida

Tire ambas figuras al suelo e hice un sello, asiendo que ambas figuras crecieran, una ave para trasportarme y una pequeña ave bastante hermosa

-perfectas…- susurre viendo mi arte

-que pretendes mocoso?

-es fácil, yo voy por el cielo mientras te guía mi ave, hun- señale a la pequeña ave que la hice flotar delante de sasori- encontraremos el camino muy fácil así, hun

-ese no era el plan…- regaño sasori, ignore el comentario y salte asía mi ave, gire a ver a sasori y le sonreí

-espero seas capaz de seguir mis pasos … D-A-N-N-A, hun- enfatice divertido, rápidamente hice a mi ave despegara, mientras escuchaba la voz de sasori apagarse por la distancia

Sobrevolé el cielo hasta pasar la neblina, al mismo tiempo me concentraba en hacer que la pequeña ave que había dejado con Sasori, no callera o perdiera el curso

Volé un par de minutos, mientras usaba mi mirilla para agudizar mi vista

-ahí esta- susurre mientras asía que la ave callera en picada , el viento chocaba contra mi rostro, dándome la sensación de libertad, estabilice mi ave antes de tocar el agua, si ahora me hallaba sobrevolando el océano, con el apoyo de mi mirilla rodee parte de la pequeña isla hasta encontrar aquel monasterio, inmediatamente guie la ave que tenia sasori a este lugar, por mi parte hice que mi ave volara sobre la aldea hasta llegar al otro extremo de esta, mire asía abajo notando que estaba en la posición correcta, molde arcilla rápidamente he hice que la ave callera en picada nuevamente, logrando pasar la neblina entrando a la aldea, las bocas de mis manos expulsaron la arcilla y yo la moldee rápidamente asiendo vareas aves, las cuales las lance asiendo un sello para que crecieran, inmediatamente las hice volar a diferentes partes de la aldea mientras yo empezaba a volar mi ave a nivel del suelo, asiendo que las personas que estaban caminando por donde yo pasaba gritaran

-KATSU!- active una de las bombas, ocasionando el exquisito sonido de la explosión, sonreí al ver a lo lejos el humo negro y escuchar los gritos, eleve la ave y volví a meter mis manos en las bolsas de arcilla, necesitaba prepararme para los ninjas que vendrían a proteger la aldea. Le daré tiempo a sasori para encontrar lo que pidió el líder, solo hasta que el me de una señal de que los tiene y yo destruya la aldea

Hice un sello y grite "katsu" activando todas las aves de arcilla que había hecho volar por la aldea , vi las nubes negras por vareas partes de la aldea, muy pronto vi vareos ninjas estar debajo mío, asiendo uno que otro jutsu para intentar derribarme, algo absurdo al decir verdad

Mire una de mis manos notando que la boca todavía seguía masticando

-falta poco, un!- asentí mientras veía la otra palma de mi mano, mientras asía volar la ave en la que estaba parado, mi mano expulso la arcilla y empecé a moldear rápidamente vareas aves, asiendo unas con dobles alas para volar rápidamente, estas las lance asía el aire, mientras aisa un sello asiéndolas crecer

Las empecé a manipular asiéndolas volar entre los ninjas y las hice explotar, eliminando rápidamente a vareos

Desde abajo los ninjas habían empezado a atacar lanzando flechas con pergaminos explosivos

-al fin un ataque algo inteligente, hun- moví con velocidad mi ave esquivando las pequeñas e inútiles explosiones que lanzaban

En eso a lo lejos vi explotar el monasterio donde estaban los pergaminos, esa era la señal ¡! Eleve la ave ignorando completamente lo que sucedía abajo mío

En ese momento la boca de mi mano escupió la arcilla, la molde con ambas manos teniendo a la figura abarcar toda la palma de mi mano derecha

-perfecto, es hora de convertir en arte esta aldea, con mi mejor técnica, hun- sonreí- mi C3, hun!- lance la figura asía el cielo he hice un sello, asiendo crecer increíblemente mi obra maestra, la figura era una combinación de un ave con unos rasgos humanos

hice que el ave extendiera sus alas y empezó a caer a gran velocidad

-katsu!- grite viendo embelesado como la aldea era destruida con mi C3, la enorme estela de humo se extendió mientras la neblina se desvanecía, admire un rato mas el lugar, hasta que decidí que era momento de encontrar a Sasori

Hice volar el ave por el cielo hasta divisar a la fea marioneta , hiruko. Yo sabia que sasori ya había notado mi presencia así que preferí quedarme encima de mi ave siguiendo a Sasori el cual había tomado el camino asía Amegakure

Otra vez el silencio incomodo nos inundo

:::

…

::::

Tras pasar 3 días para regresar a Amegakure, lo primero que hicimos fue ir directo con el líder, camine detrás de Sasori ,el cual había guardado a hiruko en un pergamino, sin que ninguno de los dos nos dirigiéramos la palabra, ambos sabíamos que hacer después de una misión no era necesario hablar y no quería hablarle

Si lo asía saldría a flote aquel "accidenté" que tuvimos, sasori toco la puerta de la oficina del líder y esa se abrió unos segundos después, entre siguiendo a sasori y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas

Konan y Pain estaban junto al escritorio, Pain nos miro y luego sonrió

-la misión ha sido exitosa- dijo sasori con voz neutra, lo vi meter una de sus manos a su bata y de ella saco cuatro pergaminos y se los dio a el líder

-perfecto, pueden retirarse, les hablare para su siguiente misión- sasori hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras yo me daba media vuelta para irme

- Deidara… espera- hablo konan caminando asía mi, sasori ignoro esto y se fue, mientras konan me tomaba de mi brazo y jalaba de mi asía el camino que había tomado Sasori, caminamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos a el departamento donde vivía

Entramos y salude a todos, konan me acompaño a cenar y estuvo conmigo mientras pasaba tiempo con los demás

-yo sabia que cuando crecieras arias cosas así!- grito hidan emocionado

-que progreso tan grande has tenido- aludo itachi

-ese es nuestro pequeño- sonrió kisame

Y así siguieron las platicas

-bueno Deidara, ya es tarde me tengo que retirar

-te acompaño a la salida, hun- le susurre, ella asintió y la seguí por el camino, y salimos

-me alegra que estes de regreso- susurro konan

-…- simplemente le sonreí, konan hizo lo mismo pero esta vez me abrazo y se puso de puntitas

-dei…- sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos…

"_no… no puedo"_

"_no siento aquel hormigueó por mi cuerpo al besarlo , como lo sentí con… sasori"_

Me separen de ella intentando no ser brusco

-konan…- susurre tomándola de los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos

-que sucede?- pregunto confundida

-no puedo, hun…- ella frunció el seño- no puedo corresponderte konan… yo… a mi me gusta otra persona, hun… lo siento- susurre lo ultimo

-…- konan permaneció en silencio y luego la vi asentir sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, se separo con brusquedad de mi y se dio media vuelta alejándose sin decirme una sola palabra

Nuevamente sentí un agudo dolor contra mi pecho

"primero pierdo a sasori y ahora a konan… pero creo que es lo mejor, no puedo seguir engañándola y engañándome a mi mismo, yo.. yo quiero el amor de alguien prohibido"

"_debo intentar olvidar y deshacerme de este sentimiento … y también d elos recuerdos"_

_No mas caricias_

_No mas besos_

_No mas de su esencia_

_No mas de su mirada…_

_No mas de su aliento_

_No mas de su rechazo…_

_No mas de el… tal vez será mejor pedirle a Pain que me pongan como compañero nuevamente de Tobi… no creo soportar nuevamente el rechazo de sasori asía mi_

"_se que con tiempo podre superar esto… el amor es hermoso, pero lo hermoso es transitorio, todo es transitorio…."_

**SASORI POV**

Entre a la habitación y camine hasta la cama dejándome caer a esta

Solté un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Deslice con lentitud una de mis manos por mi pecho hasta dejarla encima de mi corazón

Esta sensación…. Me pesa …. ese… dolor

Era tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño, ese dolor que lo mantuve adormecido

Estúpido corazón sin sentido…

Tan entumecido de los sentimientos por años que ahora es placentero este dolor palpitante

Apreté con fuerza la tela sobre mi corazón

A diferencia de muchas emociones se lo que me gusta del dolor, el dolor nunca te decepciona siempre duele, y cuando no , sabes como o porque te duele , aunque regrese a diferente hora o tal vez en diferente lugar pero vuelve a ti

Estoy… adolorido y decepcionado

Todavía puedo ver su rostro cuando cierro mis parpados

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada nerviosa, su mirada apasionada, su sonrisa.

Todas esas reacciones yo las ocasione por el simple hecho de haberlo besado

Ese beso…

Deidara parecía satisfecho con ese beso

Pero con cada movimiento que hacíamos , juraría que sentía algo enterrarse en mi corazón. Y mas cuando le dije todo eso… solo quería protegerlo y protegerme. Que egoísta debo ser. Todavía que le he causado tanto daño, dolía tanto esa mirada triste y decepcionada, dolían sus palabras, sus quejas… todo eso dolía y porque?

Por el simple hecho de que tuve miedo y me dolió lo que descubrí… no podía sentirlo, no pude sentir sus caricias, su aliento mezclarse con el mío, no pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos, no pude sentir nuestro primer beso

Yo sabia que lo estaba besando porque me vi besarlo, pero no lo pude sentir….

::::

Caontinuara…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** al fin pude terminar el capitulo numero 12

Espero les guste el capitulo!

Por fin su primer beso!

Ahora que es lo que va a pasar ¿? Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias?

Dejen muchos comentarios por favor :D sus comentarios son mi inspiracion

Gracias por leer!

**19/abr/12 -_- 12:16 am**


	13. te amo

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary:** de la inocencia a criminal, de fraternidad a amistad, de amistad a amor?, una historia de un niño obligado a convertirse en un asesino

Nota de la autora: **ALERTA**** en este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, (****LEMON****), están bajo advertencia XD espero les guste este capitulo, me ha costado bastante escribir el lemon **

**XD-_xD**

**DIFERENTES**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Te amo**

**Deidara POV**

Han pasado dos semanas enteras desde que sasori me beso

Ahora me encuentro en una reunió que ha hecho el líder, Pain, me senté junto a Sasori el cual me ignoraba como últimamente, mire a todos mientras algunos discutían y otros platicaban tranquilamente

Estuve hablando un poco con kisame e itachi sobre temas triviales hasta que entro el líder junto con konan, todos guardamos silencio viéndolos atentamente

-bien, seré rápido y breve- dijo Pain mientras konan tomaba asiento

Mire asía konan pero ella ni se inmuto a sonreírme como antes lo asía como saludo silencioso

No puedo negar que esto me entristeció

-por jashin, ya deja el puto suspenso!- se quejo hidan

-tsk…. Bien, desde hoy akatsuki esta en alerta, nos han declarado la guerra

-que!- grite

-quienes?- kisame

-desgraciados los matare a todos!- hidan

-tsk…- sasori

-estúpido cállate esto es serio- kakuzu

-guerra?, porque?- tobi

-empezaran a buscarnos- itachi

-hay que hacer defensas y muchas trampas- zetsu

-cállense!- grito el líder

Debo admitir que esto me altero, guerra, estamos en guerra, eso era muy diferente a ir a una misión a matar a un par de personas!, si es con una nación importante seria muy problemático

-estuve al tanto de algunos informes de las grandes naciones- dijo el líder

_("esto suena mal")-_pensé

-zetsu se infiltró en una de las reuniones que hicieron las grandes naciones, nos inculparon del resiente asesinato de un hokage de la aldea del fuego y el asesinato de el señor feudal del fuego, proclamaron que Akatsuki era una amenaza y han decidido aniquilarnos, nos han declarado la guerra, no permitiremos que nos crean inferiores a ellos, cierto?- grito lo ultimo Pain

-cierto!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-demostraremos que somos mejores y cumplirán cada uno el propósito que tiene en esta guerra- dijo Pain- y tengo un plan

Todos aguardamos en un incomodo silencio, se podía sentir la tención en el aire

-capturaremos a todos los bijus, y con ellos en nuestro poder nadie podrá vencernos- todos asentimos- les asignare un biju a cada uno. Deidara!- grito volteando asía mi, me incorpore de golpe viendo a el líder

-serás el primero en partir, ten en cuenta que las naciones están en alerta, no te será fácil llegar a tu objetivo- asentí ante lo que el decía- tu iras por el Ichibi- ordeno Pain- el ichibi tiene jinchuriki, es el quinto kasekage de Sunagakure, lo llevarás a la guarida que tenemos a las afueras de la aldea oculta entre la arena. Partirás lo mas pronto posible

-si líder-sama, un- asentí

-hidan- tome asiento mientras veía como hidan se incorporaba- tu iras por el nibi, el tiene jinchuriki…..

Podía ver como todos se habían puesto en alerta, esto era mas serio de lo que pensaba, una guerra contra las grandes naciones…. Solo porque nos inculparon de la muerte de dos figuras importantes de la aldea de fuego, esto es muy sospechoso, quien desearía culparnos por algo así?, porque desea esto?

Pasaron dos horas en las planificaciones y cada uno tenía asignado un biju, sería el primero en irme tengo un tiempo limitado para la misión al igual que todos los demás

-bien eso es todo, Deidara vete alistando y cumple esa misión lo más pronto posible- orden Pain

-para mañana en la mañana estaré listo para irme, hun- asegure

-bien, pueden retirase- ordeno Pain

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y en grupo fuimos hasta el departamento hablando de este tema, pero muy superficialmente

-bien ire a alistarme, hun- sonreí asía los chicos- los veo …luego, hun- intente sonar calmado y bromista, después de unas cortas palabras de "buenas noches", fui asía mi habitación

De mi armario saque ropa limpia, puse mi mirilla sobre mi ropa, puse algunas provisiones en una de las bolsas que suelo llevar atadas a mi cadera, y me puse a preparar mi arcilla, llevare una cantidad considerable … por si acaso la necesite mucho

Estoy seguro que puedo llegar en menos de 3 días a la aldea de ese kasekage así que tomare un tiempo para investigar un poco de esta situación, aun hay algo que me inquieta en todo esto… pero que?,

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, era Sasori, el cual entro en su acostumbrado silencio y fue directo a su escritorio. Por lo tanto decidí ir a tomar un baño…. Creo que… realmente estoy buscando una escusa para no permanecer en la misma habitación que sasori

Tome un baño de más de una hora en la tina que había en el baño, salí de esta solo hasta que el agua fue lo suficientemente fría para incomodarme e irme a vestir y así lo hice, seque mi pelo y luego mi cuerpo, me coloque mis bóxers y salí del baño en silencio mientras aun secaba mi pelo

Mire que la habitación estaba a obscuras y que solo estaba prendida la luz de la lamparita que había sobre el escritorio de sasori. Y sasori se hallaba recostado sobre su cama. Tire la toalla al suelo y camine descalzó hasta el escritorio de Sasori, donde me estire sobre este y apague la lamparita

-así esta mucho mejor, hun- asentí ante lo que dije, mientras caminaba asía mi cama, soltando un bostezó y me estiraba en el proceso

-Deidara…- me quede estático a unos 5 o 4 pasos para llegar a mi cama, gire un poco mi rostro viendo asía atrás

-que paso… danna, hun?- sasori estaba sentado sobre su cama, solo portaba un pantalones de dormir y una playera

-necesitamos hablar- dijo en un susurro pero se escuchaba firme

-de…que, hun?- gire completamente mi cuerpo

-no … pude…- fruncí el seño mientras veía como sasori se incorporaba de su cama y caminaba asía mi quedado a unos 3 pasos de distancia

-no… pudiste, hun?- susurre confundido

-lo siento- incline mi cabeza ligeramente asía un lado confundido

-lo.. sientes, hun?

-tsk, deja de repetir lo que digo- se quejo, mientras lo veía suspirar - si, lo siento… no pude… satisfacerte- abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que dijo

-hablas… del … de.. nuestro… be..beso, hun?- sentí como me sonrojaba ante la palabra "beso", en una oración dirigida a sasori

-si…

-yo…bueno…- trague en seco incomodo ante la situación, sasori acorto el espacio que estaba entre nosotros

-te debo una explicación

-no…no es necesario, hun- susurre desviando la mirada- entiendo que fue mi culpa, hun- dije apenado

-no lo fue- sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla regresando mi rostro hasta su posición original, asiendo que estuviéramos cara a cara- fue mía…- lo mire a los ojos cayendo inmediatamente a sus pies solo al verlo detenidamente- tuve… miedo- lo escuche atentamente mientras Sasori empezaba a acariciar mi rostro- yo si quería… que el beso sucediera, pero… no pude… sentirte

-tan malo soy besando, hun?- dije como berrinche

-no, no es eso- dijo sasori tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos acercándome mas a el, pero sin que nuestros cuerpo se tocaran- yo no puedo… sentir , no siento tu piel sobre mis dedos artificiales, no sentí sus labios contra los míos….

-Sasori..- lo interrumpí.

Esta revelación hizo que se quitara un peso de mis hombros, no era yo, era el. Sasori… si me había querido besar!

Sin poder evitarlo le sonreí y lance mis brazos entorno a el

-no te preocupes, hun- sentí como me regresaba el abrazo- realmente nunca estuve enojado- susurre en sus brazos, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación- solo estuve confundido, no soy capaz de comprender completamente mis sentimientos, hun

-yo tampoco…- susurro sasori mientras sentía sus dedos entrelazarse entre mi pelo- creo que… ambos podemos a ayudarnos a saber nuestros verdaderos sentimientos- sugirió separándose un poco de mi cuerpo, asentí mientras nos quedábamos viendo intensamente a los ojos

Sasori alzo la mano y aparto mi flequillo de mi ojo, acariciando mi mejilla, sonreí ante su caricia, pero a la vez me sentí triste, podía ver el dolor y sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de sasori, esta situación lo estaba afectando

Sasori anhelaba una muestra de cariño al igual que yo…

Tome su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla y le sonreí mientras ideaba algo con rapidez

…..

Eso es!

-Danna… tu cuerpo es un receptor de chakra, no es así, hun?- lo vi fruncir el seño

-si… pero no veo para que viene esa pregunta- dijo tranquilo

-bueno….- sonreí nervioso- se me acaba de ocurrir algo, hun- sasori no dejo de tener esa mirada ligeramente confundida- cierra los ojos danna, hun- le susurre viéndolo asentir ligeramente alejo su mano de mi rostro y lo vi cerrar los ojos

Me aleje un paso asía atrás y mire mi mano detenidamente

El percibe por medio del chakra, sabe cuando un enemigo esta cerca, gracias a eso… entonces si aplico la cantidad de chakra suficiente en una parte de mi cuerpo, sasori podría llegar a sentir lo mas cercano a una caricia

Me concentré en dirigir mi chakra asía mi mano, específicamente a la punta de mis dedos, solo acumule un poco de chakra, para comprobarlo

Puse mi mano en su mejilla acariciándolo lentamente

-….- fruncí el seño

"_tal vez un poco mas de chakra…"_

-….- vi como sasori no se movía

"_mas chakra…"_

-uhh?- sasori no abrió los ojos pero lo vi estremecerse y sonreí

"_pudo sentirlo!, pero si aplico mas chakra estoy seguro que "sentirá" mas" _

Y así lo hice

Sasori abrió los ojos de golpe mirando mi mano en su mejilla

-danna, lo sentiste..hun?- sasori me miro de reojo y sonrió levemente

-si, pude… percibirlo- deslice mis dedos con lentitud sobre su mentón hasta acariciar su cuello, concentrándome plenamente en que cantidad de chakra debía aplicar. Vi como sasori cerraba los ojos- ahora acaricias mi cuello- susurro

Esta vez me concentré en aplicar chakra en mi dos manos y lo tome del rostro

-estas tomando mi rostro- susurro sasori sin abrir los ojos

"_bien todo va perfecto hasta aquí, pero… probare algo mas"_

Con algo de esfuerzo hice que mi chakra se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo , envolví mis brazos en el cuello de sasori y me incline asía sus labios

Dándole un pequeño roce

-ahora… me estas besando- susurro sasori mientras sentía sus brazos envolver mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el y pronto sasori empezó a profundizar aquel pequeño roce de nuestras bocas

Sentía mi corazón salirse de mi cuerpo ante la sensación de nuestro segundo beso y esta vez sasori lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, enrede mis medos entre su pelo acercando mas mi rostro al suyo, si es que eso era posible

Nuestro beso era apasionado pero repleto de sentimientos

Podía sentir como las manos de sasori empezaban a explorar mi cuerpo, logrando que me sonrojara entre nuestro beso, retire lentamente mis manos de sus pelo deslizándolas por los hombros, brazos y espalda de sasori. Mientras al mismo tiempo me separaba de los labios de sasori para tomar aire

Una de las manos de sasori retiro mi húmedo pelo acomodándolo todo sobre mi hombro derecho, dejando al descubierto la piel de mi cuello, vi a sasori inclinarse sobre mi , pronto sentí sus tibios labios sobre la piel de mi cuello

Un beso

Dos besos…

Solté un suspiro mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños besos que sasori daba en mi cuello asiendo que me diera cosquillas, después de un par de besos y de un momento en que cada uno exploraba el cuerpo del otro

Sasori deslizaba sensualmente su lengua sobre mi cuello

"_esto debe ser un sueño ¡!"_

Mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se derretía ante la sensación de la húmeda lengua de sasori acariciar mi mentón, mi cuello, mi clavícula y mis hombros. Deslice mis manos debajo de la playera de sasori, sentí el perfecto tallado del cuerpo de mi danna, el aun siendo de madera lo sentía tan real, mis dedos tocaban la firme superficie sintiéndola tan cálida y suave, realmente sasori era perfecto, toda una obra de arte

Empecé a retirar la playera obligando a que sasori se alejara ligeramente de mi cuerpo para poder retirarle esa prenda

-mi pequeño Deidara…- susurro sasori mientras lo sentía volverme a besar, sonreí contra sus labios correspondiendo al beso con fervor, empezando aquel adictivo roce húmedo que me enloquecía

Sentía el esquicito roce de nuestras lenguas, las suaves caricias de tus manos y el provocativo roce de nuestras caderas

" _estoy a punto de perder la razón"_

Aferre mis manos en los hombros de sasori mientras daba un pequeño brinco enrollando mis piernas a la cintura de sasori, el cual me sostuvo descaradamente de mi trasero

Pude sentir en esta posición como sasori empezaba a caminar, en unos instantes sentí como empezó a dejarme caer en contra del colchón

Mire como sasori se empezaba a despojar de su pantalón

"_en verdad íbamos a…"_

Mire como sasori empezaba a gatear en la cama hasta quedar sobre mi, sasori me sonrió y beso mi mejilla mientras sentía sus manos acariciarme, solté un jade ante una repentina sensación de electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo

Una de las manos de sasori apretaba y jugaba con uno de mis pezones

-D..Danna… de … verdad vamos a … hacer esto, hun….- solté un gemido, justo cuando sasori acerco su rostro a mi pecho deslizando su lengua por mis peñones

-no tienes por qué preocuparte, seré suave- susurro sasori separándose de mi pecho

-no lo digo por el dolor danna, esta no sería mi primera vez, hun- sasori frunzo el seño

-entonces por qué tantas dudas?- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-yo… es que, yo creo.. que no es correcto, hun

-por qué no debería serlo?- susurro con aquel tono neutral

-ehm, bueno… la edad, si la edad, hun- señale

-para el amor no hay edad Deidara- abrí los ojos como platos mientras sasori plantaba un pequeño beso en mis labios

"_sasori dijo AMOR en una oración que nos involucraba!"_

-Deidara… seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, de tu fuego, seré objeto de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas, de tus caricias, seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad de sentir…- murmuró sasori en contra de mis labios

-danna…- susurre sorprendido, pero nuevamente me dio un beso para silenciarme

-solo tu , solo yo, en un mundo incierto de sensaciones dulces, de sentimientos de añoranza del otro… unidos hasta el despertar en el que podemos estar juntos…. Piensa en ello Deidara- murmuro nuevamente sasori

-sasori…- susurre sonriéndole ligeramente- quiero… fundir mi alma con la tuya, hun- le dije en un tono de suplica

Sasori sonrió complacido mientras me daba un pequeño beso y siguió en donde nos habíamos quedado anteriormente

Su lengua deslizándose por mis pezones mientras con sus labios los besaba y chupaba, arrancándome vareos gemidos

Su lengua se deslizo por mi pecho y abdomen, beso y lamio mi ombligo provocándome escalofríos y soltar jadeos. Sus manos se perdían en mi cuerpo, mientras yo sostenía las cobijas de la cama

Sasori llego al borde de mis bóxers, me dedico una mirada, una mirada que derritió mi ser, y con sus dientes tomo el borde de mis bóxers y los empezó a sacar intercalando mordidas y lamidas en mis piernas mientras sasori retiraba mi única prenda, dejando al aire mi semi-duro miembro

Ante el aire frio rozar esa parte caliente de mi cuerpo gemí sintiendo mi cuerpo llenarse de deseos de tener solo para mí a sasori. Mi danna acerco su rostro a mi entrepierna y lo vi dar un pequeño beso en la punta de mi miembro

-ah!- solté un quejido ante la sensación, sasori paso su lengua por la punta de mi miembro una y otra vez , mientras yo luchaba por dejar mis manos en sus sitio y mi espalda se arqueaba ante la sensación, sasori pronto empezó a lamer toda mi extensión

-ahh!- gritaba ante la exquisita sensación- Da…Danna…-solloce sintiéndome enloquecer, en ese instante sasori metió mi miembro a su boca rozándolo con sus dientes y al mismo tiempo deslizando su lengua por mi extensión

Sentí calor en mi vientre bajo, mientras gritaba y me arqueaba… estaba cerca

Pero de la nada sasori se separo de mi con una divertida sonrisa, admire como sasori se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas empezándose a quitar su ultima prenda, los bóxers y lo vi poner ambas manos en mis rodillas y separo mis piernas acomodándose entre ellas

Sasori acercó 3 de sus dedos asía mi e inmediatamente supe que debía hacer, deslice mi lengua sobre ellos recubriéndolos de mi saliva. Sasori se apoyo con su otro brazo mientras se inclinaba sobre mi y lo vi lamer los sus dedos , los cuales yo estaba recubriendo con mi saliva, ambos nos aseguramos de recubrirlos bien y al momento que sasori quito sus dedos de en medio de nuestras bocas, nos besamos apasionadamente

Sabia que sasori lo asía para distraerme, sentí el primer digito deslizarse por mi entrada, al principio fue algo incomodo pero justo cuando sasori metió en mi otro digito y empezó a "tijeriar", sentí una nueva oleada de placer recorrerme entero

En esos momentos me era imposible regularizar mi respiración, no era capaz de pronunciar algo coherente, solo podía jadear suspirar y gemir ante las sensaciones. Sasori deslizo dentro mi el ultimo digito "tijereo" unos segundos mas y luego saco sus dedos , acomodándose en mi entrada, enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas

Pronto pude sentir como sasori se empezaba a deslizar dentro de mi, provocando que soltara un grito porque al principio pude sentir algunas punzadas de dolor, pero sasori espero dentro mío hasta que yo empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas para aumentar la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, mi danna daba embestidas lentas pero profundas

Poco a poco la fricción de nuestros cuerpos se volvió mas deseosa y las embestidas de sasori eran rapidez y fuertes, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos era esquicito. En la habitación solo reinaban nuestros propios gemidos y suspiros

-mas rápido… casi… no te siento, hun…- bromee mirando la cara que había puesto sasori ante eso, sasori sonrió desafiante, pude sentir como salí casi completamente de mi y entro con brusquedad embistiéndome con fuerza , en uno de esas sentí como sasori toco aquel punto dulce que me volvía loco

Grite del placer que me invadió sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar

-eso estuvo mejor mocoso?- bromeo sasori sin parar aquel ritmo que había marcado, intente hablar pero la voz no salió de mi boca, así que simplemente negué retándolo nuevamente

Sasori volvió a salir casi completamente de mi y me embistió con fuerza, tocando nuevamente ese punto que me hacia doblegarme, mi danna no me había dejado recuperarme de esa oleada de placer ya que el había repetido el anterior movimiento una y otra vez. Sentí una mano de sasori tomar mi miembro y lo empezó a masajear con movimientos rápidos, gemí ante la sensación

Estaba cerca!

Sasori seguía el vaivén continuo de nuestras caderas, chocando una y otra vez chocando con mi punto dulce. En un momento a otro mi cuerpo pareció tensarse y una sensación de calor y placer inundo mi ser, eché mi cabeza asía atrás dando un grito de placer

- SASORI !- grite el nombre de mi danna mientras me venia , sasori embistió una poco mas y con un gemido y la sensación tibia dentro de mi cuerpo me aviso que sasori también había llegado, ambos aviamos tocado el cielo, sasori salió de mi cuerpo y rodo en la cama atrayéndome a el con uno de sus brazos

Sasori me acomodo sobre su pecho , recostándome cómodamente sobre el, solté un suspiro exhausto cerrando los ojos con cansancio

-descansa Dei, mañana será un día pesado- susurro sasori dándome un beso en la mejilla

Asentí recordando la misión que me habían asignado. Pero rápidamente le deje de tomar importancia

-danna…- susurre aun intentando normalizar mi respiración- te… amo

Sentí los brazos de mi danna envolverme y estrecharme mas a su cuerpo

-yo igual te amo dei….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** espero les haya gustado

Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon completo ténganme piedad por favor!

Ah y muchas gracias a ls que han agregado mi historia a su favoritos, me han hecho felices al igual que los comentarios

Bueno dejen sus opiniones , criticas, teléfonos jajaja

A por Cierto: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A DEIDARA!**

**5/may/12 -_- 6:31 am- no he dormido **


	14. bienvenido

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**XD….XD**

**Capitulo 14**

**Bienvenido**

**Deidara POV**

Entreabrí los ojos mirando por la ventana, aun no amanecía, pero ya era hora de irme

Mire asía abajo, notando que había estado durmiendo sobre el pecho de mi Danna, sonreí ante lo tierno que se veía, acaricie su pecho recordando la hermosa noche que habíamos compartido y admire su rostro mientras le daba ligeros besos en sus mejillas, creo que ahora se que muy bien que es lo que siento, definitivamente amo a Sasori, le di un beso en sus labios y me incorporare intentando hacer el menor ruido posible

Tome mi ropa y me metí al baño a darme una rápida ducha, me puse mi ropa, acomode mi bolsa de arcilla y me puse mi mirilla, salí del baño en silencio viendo que sasori aun no despertaba

-adiós danna… te amo, hun- sonreí mientras salía de la habitación en silencio, camine por el extenso corredor subí las escaleras al tercer piso donde camine hasta pararme enfrente del la habitación de tobi

Toque tres veces y abrí la puerta en silencio, entre al cuarto cerrándola puerta detrás de mí

-tobi, hun- susurre intentando no hacer mucho ruido, camine hasta la cama de tobi y lo sacudí con fuerza para despertarlo

-ah!- grito tobi al despertarse

-cállate tonto hun- me queje

-Deidara sempai- sonrió tobi- vino a despedirse de tobi?

-no, vine para que me acompañaras, hun

-pero esta misión es individual sempai- chillo tobi

-lo se, pero no es por eso, e contare todo en el camino, ahora alístate y vámonos

Tobi se levanto y lo vi correr por su cuarto buscando ropa, sus armas y su mascara

-tobi esta listo- dijo tobi acomodándose la mascara

-bien, vámonos, hun- salimos en silencio de la habitación y fuimos a la azotea

Prepare una ave de arcilla y la hice crecer para subirnos a ella, en segundos ya nos encontrábamos ambos en el cielo, alejándonos de Amegakure

-ahora si le dice a tobi que vamos a hacer, Deidara sempai?- grito tobi brincando sobre la ave

-no voy a hacer esa misión- dije de inmediato

-que? Porque sempai?

-hay algo extraño en todo esto, así que personalmente iremos ha hablar con un kage

-que!, nos van a matar, sempai!- chillo tobi

-no seas tonto tobi, hun- lo golpee- con quien crees que me he estado comunicando todo este tiempo, hun?

-Deidara sempai..?- dijo tobi sorprendido- esta traicionando a akatsuki!- grito señalándome

-no precisamente, hun - dije indiferente- tobi,…. Yo solo no he elegido a que lugar pertenecer, hun

-que quiere decir sempai?

-hay algo que me ata a akatsuki y hay algo que me ata a mi aldea, no se con quien irme, hun

-algo?- susurro tobi- pero akatsuki siempre ha estado apoyándolo y su aldea lo renegó, sempai pelee junto a akatsuki

-tobi esto no lo estoy asiendo por mi aldea ,hun - dije mirándolo de reojo- esto lo hago por akatsuki, tengo contacto con un kage, tal vez pueda negociar con el y dejar libre de todo crimen a nuestra organización o simplemente hacerlos nuestros aliados, hun

-oh, tobi entiende todo!

-pero… todavía esta la posibilidad de que se nieguen a mi petición, para el kage de mi aldea, yo solo soy un instrumento, un espía dentro de akatsuki, hun

-ese es su trabajo para su aldea sempai?, usted es un espía?

-podría decirse que si, hun- tobi asintió

-tobi juro permanecer con su sempai, tobi siempre estará son Deidara sempai sin importar lo que pase- sonreí ante eso

-gracias tobi…. Ahora mas que nunca necesitare la compañía de un amigo, esto será muy difícil- sentí como tobi me abrazo y de inmediato se sentó sobre mi ave mirando el paisaje

Permanecimos en conversaciones superficiales o escuchaba a tobi hablar de algún tema sin sentido

Pronto anocheció y decidí poner a toda velocidad a la ave

-tobi…

-uhhh- dijo tobi adormilado

-sostente, are el vuelo mas rápido- tobi asintió y pronto hice que mi ave fuera mas rápido, a este paso tal vez lleguemos a mi aldea alrededor de las 9 a 11 de la mañana

En segundos vi como tobi empezó a roncar, así que hice que su cuerpo fuera ligeramente adsorbido por la arcilla para prevenir que el se callera del ave

Solté un suspiro volviendo a pensar en mis posibilidades en este asunto, realmente tenia muy pocas posibilidades de salir ileso en esta "negociación", pero… ahora realmente tengo una razón para no permitir esta guerra y esa razón es…. Mi danna

No permitiré que nos separen en esta guerra, era muy posible que uno de los dos muera, no dejare que eso pase, no dejare que le pase algo a Sasori, el realmente es todo lo que necesito, el es mi inspiración, mi vida entera y hasta hace poco me di cuenta de eso…¡!

Hare lo que sea para protegerlo y para mantener a salvo a mis amigos

….

::::::::

Mire a lo lejos y ajuste mi mirilla

-ahí está, hun- metí mis manos a mis bolsas de arcilla, tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera, mire asía atrás mío, tobi aun no se despertaba, me agache y lo tome de la capa sacándolo del entierro de arcilla- tobi, despierta, hun!- ordene agitándolo entre mis manos

-uhhhh- se quejo tobi, le quite la mascara y le di una cachetada

-ahhh!- grito tobi abriendo los ojos

-bien al fin despiertas, hun- me queje- estamos llegando tobi, tengo un plan así que presta atención a tu entorno, hun

-plan sempai?

-es por si las cosas no empiezan bien, hun- susurre ajustando mi mirilla- prepárate

-a sus ordenes sempai!- eleve mas la ave y la empecé a hacer volar de una manera que pareciera "natural", mientras la guiaba asía mi aldea natal

Nos adentramos a mi aldea, ajuste mi mirilla buscando a los ninjas que la cuidaban, supuse que no serian peligro alguno así que empecé a hacer descender a mi ave en picada directo a la enorme torre donde vivía y trabajaba el Tsuchikage

-sostente fuerte tobi, hun

-de donde?- lo oí chillar justo cuando hice que el ave callera en picada, fueron unos efímeros segundos de intensa adrenalina mientras veía el suelo acercarse, manipule rápidamente la ave y la hice aterrizar perfectamente, baje del ave con elegancia viendo como tobi chillaba aferrado a la ave

-prepárate… ya están aquí, hun- susurre mientras sentía como las fuentes de chakra se acercaban, hice un sello y mi ave se hizo pequeña. Asiendo que escuchara como tobi se había caído del ave en segundos Tobi ya estaba junto a mi

Pronto el techo de este lugar se lleno de ninjas de la aldea de la roca, mi aldea natal

-hemos venido ha hablar con el Tsuchikage, hun – dije en voz alta, mientras veía a una mujer moverse entre los ninjas y mirarme detenidamente

-Deidara nii-san?, ni-san bienvenido!- pregunto la chica y de inmediato la reconocí

-kurotsuchi, hun- salude, inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente asía la derecha- donde esta el abuelo?, necesito hablar con el, hun

-si, si yo te guio- dijo mi hermana dándoles una señal a los demás ninjas de retirarse- vamos sígueme nii-san- asentí mirando de reojo a tobi el cual me siguió en silencio, extraño en el

Fuimos por unas escaleras y empezamos a descender por el extenso edificio, pasamos caminando tramos de vareos corredores hasta que nos escoltaron en lo que parecía la entrada de la oficina del Tsuchikage

Mi hermana toco la puerta dos veces

-pase- se escucho en el interior, mi hermana me miro y sonrió, yo simplemente fruncí el seño mientras la veía abrir la puerta, entre seguido de tobi

Mi abuelo estaba dándonos la espalda al parecer miraba al exterior por medio de las ventanas

-Deidara, bienvenido, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, que te trae por aquí- lo vi girar asía mi

-que me trae por aquí, hun?- gruñí- que es eso de declararle la guerra a akatsuki, hun !- grite

Mi abuelo sonrió ligeramente

-y porque defiendes a esos asesinos creí que llevábamos años planeando la caída de akatsuki- dijo con tranquilidad mi abuelo

-si, pero no de esa manera se supone que dejarías que yo tomara el control de esa organización y ahora me sales con que las grandes naciones quieren destruir akatsuki, hun?

-eso lo podemos arreglar en tu situación- dijo mi abuelo, pero de inmediato se dedico a ver a tobi

-sempai?, que pasa tobi no entiende- se quejo tobi

-quien es el- dijo mi abuelo molesto

-mi subordinado- dije indiferente- viene conmigo, hun

-sempai?- se volvió a quejar tobi

-bien te lo explicare, hun- asegure- cuando me mude con el líder y konan, por asares del destino me encontré con mi abuelo en aquel valle, ambos planeamos destruir akatsuki, yo sabia que Pain veía en mi el próximo líder de akatsuki, por esa razón siempre me he mantenido firme y "fiel " a el, hun. Todo a salido como lo hemos planeado- asegure

Mi abuelo nos miro de reojo

-la recaída de el líder con su problema de salud, su decisión de elegirme como su sucesor, que me asignaran enseñarle a un novato, el regreso de los demás akatsuki. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hun

-sempai, tu habías planeado todo eso?

-cada mínimo detalle lo planeamos, pero creo que desvié un poco el plan al tomar la decisión de atacar a akatsuki- dijo mi abuelo serio

-y eso es lo que no me explico, porque, hun?

-tu ultimo informe , había una amenaza Deidara- fruncí el seño

-amenaza?, de que hablas- dije confundido

-aquí tengo el informe- dijo mi abuelo caminando hasta su escritorio, lo vi abrir un cajón y sacar un pergamino, lo lanzo asía mi y lo atrape rápidamente, hice un sello con mi mano derecha y así desactive el sello del pergamino para abrirlo

Lo extendí y mire el interior

"Tsuchikage

Le informo que akatsuki ha planeado atacar la nación del fuego,

a su señor feudal y al hokage

esto es una declaración de guerra, que debo hacer ¿?"

-un momento, esto no lo escribí yo, hun- señale el pergamino- no es mi letra, ni la misma hoja de pergamino que siempre uso, aquí usan una tinta azul y yo uso tinta negra, hun

-mis investigadores los examinaron, es la misma letra y tinta de los pergaminos anteriores- dijo mi abuelo ligeramente confundido

-eso no es posible, hun- susurre- necesito ver los otros pergaminos- mi abuelo asintió

-bien síganme- asentí siguiendo a mi abuelo, llegamos a una habitación que al parecer era de los decodificadores

Mi abuelo tomo una caja y esparció su contenido por la mesa

-esos son algunos de los pergaminos que he recibido- tome uno de esos y le quite el sello y así a otros tres

-tobi, revísalos entre si y busca algo extraño en ellos intenta asemejarlo a la descripción que he dado , ya conoces mi escritura, así que dudo que se te dificulte encontrar diferencias

-tobi es un buen chico, tobi ayudara a su sempai- mi abuelo se quedo junto a nosotros mientras yo y tobi revisábamos los pergaminos

-no son parecidos a los que yo he estado enviándote todo este tiempo, hun- voltee a ver a mi abuelo

-eso quiere decir que…

-así es, alguien nos estuvo espiando desde el primer momento y ese alguien ha inculpado a akatsuki de sus propios crímenes, hun- dije confundido

- eso es un inconveniente, por que alguien querría hacer eso- susurro mi abuelo divagando

-eso lo pensaremos después, por ahora te pido que arregles este asunto de la guerra, hun

-Deidara, no solo tu aldea natal esta metida en esto, tendríamos que reunirnos todos los kages y señores feudales en una zona neutral y decirles la razón de cancelar la guerra

-esta es una razón, alguien esta inculpando a akatsuki, hun!- grite molesto

-eso no sirve de nada

-abuelo, detonen esto, hun- pedí nuevamente

-te doy 48 horas para que encuentres las pruebas suficientes y señales al culpable

-48 hora, hun- susurre

-después de ese lapso de tiempo , si consigues lo que te pedí podre convocar la reunión

-una reunión con los 5 kages….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** perdón

Se que mucha espera para tan pobre , aburrido y corto capitulo

Pero es que esta parte de mi historia era un "punto en blanco" nunca planee que iba a pasar aquí exactamente, pero lo que seguía si

Espero que aun así le halla gustado aunque sea un poquito

**29/may/12 -_- 8:17 pm**


	15. la reunion

**Nota del autor. Dusculpen la demora del capitulo y mi falta de ortografía XD , pero aquí lo tienen espero les guste**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**Capitulo 15**

**La reunión **

**Deidara POV**

Mire como mi abuelo decía vareas cosas mas, pero no fui capaz de escucharlas mi mente esta en otro lado

"_reunión"_

"_los kages"_

"_la guerra"_

"los pergaminos"

Mire como mi abuelo se despidió pero aun así no escuche nada

-sempai… sempai- sentí como tobi me zarandeaba

-eh?

-lleva ido un buen rato, tobi estaba preocupado- le sonreí ligeramente

-no es nada, solo me quede pensando algunas cosas, hun- susurre

-que esta pensando sempai?- dijo tobi curioso

-te lo diré luego, por ahora iremos a el centro de mi aldea, necesito conseguir algunas cosas antes de partir

-de acuerdo sempai!- chillo tobi empezando a brincar

-tobi, dame la capa, no la necesitaremos por ahora- tobi asintió y lo vi quitarse la capa, me la dio mientras yo me quitaba la mía, las enrollé y las deje entre los archivos, al fin y al cabo vendrían a ordenar todo esto y se desharían de las capas, camine hasta la ventana y salte al exterior, dejándome caer con suavidad en el techo de el edificio siguiente a este, por el rabillo del ojo vi a tobi seguirme

Mire mi aldea, al parecer ha crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que la vi, mire algunos rincones y lugares céntricos desde lo alto del edificio

"todavía las conservan…."- me detuve mientras sonreía

-sempai?, algo esta mal?- tobi puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho

-no pasa nada malo, es todo lo contrario, hun- lo volteé a ver- todavía están mis primeras esculturas en lugares históricos y céntricos de la aldea, mira, hun- señale cierta zona de la aldea- ahí esta una, la hice representando la libertad de la aldea, haya esta una donde están mis hermanos, mi abuelo y yo, de ese lado hay una enorme escultura mía con mi abuelo, hun

-sempai, usted es increíble- grito tobi- y porque tanta escultura sempai?

-era mi arte y aparte simbolizaban el poder que tenia y el futuro puesto que … debí haber tenido, hun- susurre

-sempai, aun tiene ese rencor contra akatsuki por haberlo forzado a estar en la organización?

-no lo se….

-como sempai?

-tobi, recuerda que te dije que aun no elegía a cual lugar pertenecer, cada uno tienes su pros y sus contras. Le he dado la espalda a mi aldea y a akatsuki, los he traicionado a ambos, una mentira nunca durara, algún día se sabrá todo y en ese momento…. Tendré que irme de akatsuki antes de que me asesinen, si es que el líder se entera de lo que he hecho, al igual que de esta aldea, hun

-no hay una tercera opción sempai?, tobi opina que las cosas se pueden arreglar hablando- sonreí

-tsk, baka- reí ligeramente- algunas cosas si se arreglan de esa manera pero hay otras en las que te llevaban a un callejón sin salida, hun

-sempai, tobi no quiere irse de akatsuki

-no estas obligado a seguirme, hun

-pero tobi no quiere dejarlo- sonreí mientras caminábamos

cuando llegue el momento se que decidirás irte al lado correcto, hun- volteé a verlo y le sonreí- al fin y al cabo eres un buen chico no, hun?- tobi salto así mi y me abrazo

-si tobi es un buen chico!- lo aparte de mi y enseguida lo guie a un almacén ninja, donde me dispuse a "comprar" algunas armas para el viaje

-dame shurikens, kunais, arcilla y un mapa de las regiones ninjas o si no hare volar tu cabeza, hun- dije recargándome en el mostrador, el hombre me dio todo le que pedí y las cosas las dividí con tobi, excepto la arcilla

Salimos de el almacén y moldee algo de arcilla , a mitad de la calle tire mi ave al suelo y con un sello la hice crecer, salte ágilmente cayendo en la suave y esponjosa superficie de mi ave

-vámonos tobi, el tiempo corre, hun- tobi subió al ave y lo vi aferrarse a esta, inmediatamente aprendí el vuelo, decidido empecé a usar todo mi chakra para manejar el ave mas rápido, íbamos a una velocidad increíble, adoraba la sensación del aire chocar contra mi rostro

En menos de lo que había previsto habíamos llegado a el cañon, ya había atardecido pero eso no importaba, hice a la ave aterrizar

-tobi quédate aquí vigilando, hun- baje de la ave y camine sobre el agua del riachuelo y entre a la cueva detrás de la cascada, me puse a examinar la cueva, era pequeña y aun así no pude encontrar algún indicio de que alguien pudo haber entrado, una fogata, tinta, shurikens, lo que sea…. Pero no había nada

-bueno siempre que dejaba un pergamino "alguien" debió de haber entrado, tomarlo, abrirlo, leerlo y cambiarlo- meti mi mano a una de las bolsas de mi cadera y saque un pergamino- entonces dejare otro, hun- molde una figura con mi arcilla la active mientras dejaba el pergamino en el suelo y asía un sello, mi obra de arte la selle en el pergamino mientras sellaba al pergamino en si

Así seria capas de percibir algún movimiento de mi obra de arte gracias a mi chakra, así cuando "alguien" entre y tome el pergamino o se lo lleve yo lo sabré y si desactivan el sello para abrir mi pergamino liberaran mi obra de arte, C1, la aria explotar sin pensarlo mucho

Tome el pergamino del suelo y lo acomode, sobre una piedra, así estaría visible. Salí al instante de la cueva y sui a mi ave

-tobi es un buen chico, tobi no ha visto nada malo- asentí ante eso he hice volar mi ave hasta el punto mas alto del cañon, que estaba a unos kilómetros de la cueva, baje de la ave y me senté en el suelo, refugiándome en la sobre que mi obra de arte asía

Desde esta posición seria capas de vigilar gran parte territorial del cañon, así vería quien es el que toma los pergamino

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba a tobi cantar, escucharlo hacer ese acto tan estúpido e inocente relajaba mis nervios

48 horas

Dos días

Me puso ese limite mi abuelo, pero mañana se termina mi tiempo limite que me dio Pain, que hare?, tal vez tenga que reunirme con Pain después de la reunión con los kages… pero si es que logro encontrar algo antes de mañana…. Demonios es casi imposible!

Solo esperare un poco, unas horas, si no pasa nada empezare a buscar por otros lados, no puedo permitir que hagan esta guerra contra akatsuki, no permitiré que algo le pase a mi Danna

Cerré mi ojo derecho y aparte mi flequillo de mi rostro, guie mi mano asía mi mirilla y la ajuste para ser capas de ver a larga distancia, estuve examinando la zona por horas en algún momento termine durmiendo

…

….

….

-sempai….- susurro

-sempai…. - susurro

-mire hacia halla….- entreabrí los ojos soñoliento, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de tobi con una de sus torpes sonrisas- mire sempai, reunión de animalitos!- lo vi apartarse

Alce mi rostro al cielo, estaba amaneciendo!

Guie mi mirada con pereza asía la dirección que señalaba tobi mientras yo me incorporaba con lentitud y bostezaba

-bien vámonos, no encontraremos nada por aquí, vayamos a….- mire atentamente la "reunión de animalitos" que dijo tobi, cerré mi ojo derecho y enfoque mi mirilla asía los animales

Había zorros y chacales a unos 15 o 10 metros de la cueva, parecían olfatear el suelo y volando sobre toda esa zona había unas águilas

-no había ninguno de esos animales cuando llegamos, hun- dije viendo asía tobi- desde cuando aparecieron, hun?

-los lindos animalitos llegaron hace poco, sempai, las lindas avecitas justo acaban de llegar!- exclamo emocionado tobi, fruncí el seño

Animales…

Están olfateando….

Están…. Buscando?

Y las águilas…. Están vigilando?

-tobi, sube a mi ave, nos vamos, hun!- cuando ambos estábamos sobre mi ave la hice tomar vuelo, hice que mi obra de arte volar mas alto que las águilas y mantuviera un vuelo que pareciera natural en una ave, me hinque sobre mi obra de arte y con mi mirilla mire asía la cueva

En ese instante de la cascada salió un zorro con "mi" pergamino en el hocicó

-ese lindo zorrito se esta robando el pergamino , sempai, que kawai !- bufe

-cállate idiota, mira con atención, hun- espete molesto, el zorro se alejo de la cascada y del riachuelo, dejo el pergamino sobre el suelo y una águila descendió, vi como con sus patas tomo el pergamino y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente - están usando a los animales para hacer el fraude, hun

-oh que horror, como alguien puede usar a los lindos animalitos para algo tan malvado!.- dijo tobi

Hice que mi ave siguiera a la águila

-tobi, tengo un plan hun!- dije con voz neutra y en un volumen bajo, los rayos de el sol empezaron a calentar el frio amanecer

-sempai tiene un plan?, sempai es increíble!- asentí indiferente, simplemente le respondí con un simple _"esperare el momento indicado para decírtelo, hun"_

Mire asía el mapa que traía conmigo y verifique a que zona nos estaba guiando el águila

-vamos directo hacia el País de Fuego, hun- le lance el mapa a tobi y mire a el águila- esta descendiendo, hun- detuve mi ave y la hice volar de forma "natural"

Mire asía abajo, había 3 personas ahí, dos hombres y una mujer, la águila se poso en el hombro de uno de los hombres, un joven de pelo anaranjado

-bien tobi, me lanzare en picada asía los sospechosos, quiero que atrapes a alguno con tu sharingan, hun

-si sempai!

-bien, vamos- vi como tobi se desvaneció en un "agujero negro" creado por su sharingan, sin pensarlo dos veces metí mis manos a mis bolsas de arcilla y moldee rápidamente unas aves y algunas arañas, las lance al suelo y las active

Las vi caer rápidamente mientras yo empezaba a manipular las aves, una perfecta distracción para lanzar mi ave en picada

Los tres sospechosos voltearon así la dirección de mis aves en alerta

-percibo chakra en esa otra dirección- el grito de una mujer, mis aves los rodearon

-katsu!- grite mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro , salte de mi ave y mire asía la pared de humo, entre el humo vi una sombra correr rápidamente hacia mi

-ahh!- vi como corría asía mi un chico, de pelo blanco con un tinte ligero de azul, tiene los ojos morado y lleva una camisa sin mangas color purpura , con unos pantalones grises, entre sus manos llevaba una enorme espada

-eso es… la kubikiri bocho, hun- salte asía atrás evitando su primer ataque

"_como es posible que el tenga una de las espadas de los siete espadachines de la niebla?, no recuerdo a alguno con una apariencia como la de el, aparte la mayoría ya se hayan muertos!"_

-miren lo que tenemos aquí!- grito el albino mientras seguía intentando atacarme, algo inútil al decir verdad, sus ataques eran bastantes predecibles y yo era capas de esquivarlos sin dificultad

-tsk, que absurdo, hun- meti mis manos a mis bolsas de arcilla mientas seguía retrocediendo o brincaba entre los arboles para evitar ser alcanzado por su espada

-quédate quieto!- grito el albino partiendo un árbol a la mitad

-eres un niño bastante molesto, hun- abrí una de las palmas de mi mano y molde rápidamente la arcilla, lanzándole vareas aves- katsu!

La espada salió volando y tuve que agacharme para no ser degollado, al levantarme el chico se hallaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente

-tsk, que aburrido, hun- alce mi mirada y vi a los otros dos intrusos

Una mujer pelirroja, con anteojos y un chico de pelo anaranjado que tenia pichones y palomas sobre sus hombros

-así que el es Deidara Iwagakure- dijo la pelirroja

-nos ha seguido hasta aquí, porque no te diste cuenta antes?- dijo el peli-naranja

-no preste mucha atención- dijo indiferente la pelirroja, mientras empezaba a discutir con el chico junto a ella

"están actuando como si yo no estuviera aquí!"- abrí la otra palma de mi mano y deje que las figuras de chakra cayeran al suelo sin que ellos lo notara

"_dijo que porque no te diste cuenta antes… debe ser muy eficaz en percibir el chakra, en ese caso se me dificulta un poco maniobras mis obras de arte debajo del suelo , al menos que la confunda con la cantidad de chakra que ella perciba debajo de el suelo"_

-quienes son ustedes, hun?- dije mirando a los tres intrusos, cuan de ellos seria el mejor candidato para ser interrogado?

-eso no te incumbe – dijo la pelirroja

-yo creo que si, se han entrometido en algo muy grande… quien es su líder, hun?- en que momento tobi se dignara en aparecer?

-que te hace pensar que alguien de nosotros es el líder de este grupo?- respondió con otra pregunta, suspire fastidiado…. Mi tiempo se acaba

-simple, ninguno es lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente, hun

-como te atreves!- grito la chica

-cálmate Karin, será mejor que nos lo llevemos con nosotros, nos a encontrado estoy seguro que a….- vi como tobi apareció atrás de ellos gracias a su sharingan y en segundos ambos intrusos fueron succionados por ese "agujero negro"

-idiota te has tardado bastante, hun- me queje hice que mi ave en la que habíamos viajado descendiera-

-tobi lo siente mucho, tobi es un chico bueno, tobi no lo vuelve a hacer

-tsk, cállate- señale al albino inconsciente- también llévate a este, hun- mire asía el cielo tal vez podamos llegar en la tarde y si convenzo a mi abuelo los kages están en la mañana en Iwa, así podremos reunirnos con akatsuki en la tarde, hun

-muy buen plan sempai!

-bien será mejor que nos vayamos….

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a Iwa, fuimos directamente con mi abuelo. Las cosas empezaron a complicarse, me mantuve vareas horas encerrado con esos 3 extraños prisionero, con ayuda de tobi conseguimos valiosa información, información que me ponía nervioso

Exactamente me mantuve interrogándolos 9 horas, ya me encontraba exhausto

-joven iwa, el Tsuchikage lo espera en la mesa de reunión, mi personal y yo nos encargaremos de llevarle a los prisioneros

-entendido, hun. Tobi quédate aquí asegúrate de que no escapen, hun

Salí de la pequeña prisión y me dirigí a la mesa de reunión, que se encontraba en la torre del kage, ese lugar estaba repleto de ninjas, seguramente los encargados de la protección de sus respectivos Kages.

Escuche murmullos, están hablando de mi….

-es de akatsuki?

-no es el que hizo explotar nuestra aldea?

-no me fio de ese traidor

-el bicho raro de la aldea

Apreté mis puños molesto, como se atreven a juzgarme, ellos no entienden por las situaciones que he tenido que pasar, no me conocen, no saben mis motivos para estar aquí, no saben que estoy arriesgando mi vida para salvarlo…. Vale la pena hacer este sacrificio?, vale la pena involucrarme en algo como esto?

Entre mi divagación llegue a mi destino, abrí las enormes puertas y entre a esa sala. El cuarto tenia poca iluminación, la habitación era redonda, había gradas asiendo que en el centro se formara un circulo a un nivel muy bajo de las gradas

"_no era como me lo imaginaba, creí que habría una mesa no yo en medio de las miradas inquisidoras de personas que se creen superiores a mi"_

-Iwagakure no Deidara, pertenece a akatsuki, un traidor desde el primer momento, ha sido acusado por innumerables atrocidades- camine hasta llegar al centro de ese circulo y alce el rostro notando que todos los kages estaban en un respectivo sitio en la sala, con algún símbolo y adorno de su aldea, gradas a sus alrededores habían ninjas encargados en su protección, unas gradas mas arriba estaban los señores feudales, siendo cubiertos por alguna pared artificial hechas de tela

-creí que estaba aquí para decir quien es el que esta detrás de la muerte del anterior señor feudar de la tierra del fuego, no para que me sentencien por mis actos, hun- mire a los kages

-los que están detrás de esto es Akatsuki- dijo la hokage

- no exactamente, como sabrán yo pertenezco a akatsuki, soy la mano derecha del líder, no estaba en sus planes declarar abiertamente la guerra

-por esa misma razón no podemos confiar en ti, eres un akatsuki, un terrorista…-interrumpí al kasekage

- y también soy un espía, hun- todos guardaron silencio- soy espía de el Tsuchikage, desde que estoy en akatsuki hemos mantenido contacto, pero cuando el líder de akatsuki nos informo respecto a la guerra me puse a investigar, las razones por la que declararon la guerra, fueron por algunas muertes del país del fuego, pero akatsuki últimamente se a mantenido en un perfil bajo, así que después de notar eso fui a la zona donde intercambiaba información con el Tsuchikage, aparentemente fueron cambiados mis mensajes originales por otros, hun

-quieres decir que alguien inculpo a akatsuki?- dijo la Mizukage

-eso es imposible, solo intenta jugar con nuestras mentes- grito el Raikage

-no tengo por que hacer eso, hun- me queje- estoy intentando hacerles ver lo que realmente esta pasando, capture a algunos sospechosos y me dieron la información que necesitaba, hun

-bien pues explícalo- dijo mi abuelo

-quien esta detrás de todo esto es… orochimaru, hun- para mi sorpresa ni yo me senté "sorprendido" por eso, creo que siempre espere volverme a encontrar con orochimaru y darle fin a lo que el empezó, pero… esta vez seria mas difícil

-orochimaru?- exclamo la hokage sorprendida y visiblemente molesta- prosigue

-los tres prisioneros que atrape, me aseguraron que fue orochimaru el que mato a esas personas importantes de el país del fuego, uso eso para inculpar akatsuki y así entretener a las grandes naciones , mientras el desarrollaba su plan, hun- tome un poco de aire mientras miraba a los presentes- por lo que fui capaz de investigar, orochimaru ha estado formando un ejercito, no estoy seguro cuando, pero ese ejercito atacara a ambos bando, a akatsuki y a las grandes naciones

-eso no tiene sentido- exclamo molesto el Raikage

-es porque eso solo es una distracción, en este momento su objetivo soy yo, hun!- alce la voz unas octavas- una de las rehenes me dijo que Orochimaru esta a punto de cambiar de contenedor, el desea tener mi cuerpo, pero eso no es todo… al parecer tiene a un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, su plan es hacer que nos enfrentemos el que sobreviva tendrá el "privilegio" de ser el contenedor de Orochimaru, hun

-eso no explica esa farsa enorme- dijo la Mizukage

- tanto yo, como el chico del clan Uchiha es indispensable para alguien o vareas personas en ambos bandos, yo trabajo para el Tsuchikage, hun. Pero también para akatsuki, si algo me llegara a pasar alguno de los dos culparía al contrario, es igual con el chico Uchiha, ninjas importantes de konoha no dudarían en matar al que matara a ese Uchiha, como también Itachi Uchiha no dudaría en matar al que mato a su hermano, una causa para la guerra y para que orochimaru asegure su asenso en las grandes naciones e intente dominar a todo ser viviente, hun

-en resumen, Orochimaru se haría mas fuerte y buscaría la destrucciones sus obstáculos, akatsuki y las grandes naciones- dijo mi abuelo

-no podemos permitir eso- dijo el kasekage

-tenemos que encontrar y destruir a orochimaru antes de que akatsuki de su primer golpe- exclamo la mizukage

-entonces tenemos que dar la orden de prepararse para la guerra, orochimaru puede moverse en cualquier momento-ordeno el Raikage

-sugiero que primero le demos protección Deidara, al fin y al cabo uno de los objetivos de orochimaru es el- sugirió mi abuelo

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo la hokage y fue seguida por los demás

En ese momento se escucharon vareos pares de pies correr por los corredores , seguido de eso la puerta que daban a esta habitación se abrió

-kages, los rehenes han escapado y han llegado mas enemigos!- entro jadeante una mujer ninja- están arrasando con la aldea!

Abrí los ojos como platos, los rehenes escaparon… tobi baka!... pero eso quiere decir que…

El tiempo se me esta acabando!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :**

Espero les guste, espero sus opiniones constructivas ^^

Gracias por pasar a leer mis locuras, ha empezado la acción en la historia! Wiii, se acerca el final, pueden dejar ideas para un trágico, o cómico o romantico final ^^

En el próximo cap habrá mas SasoDei lo prometo :3

Oh! Gracias por los comentarios , gracias por las personas que añadieron mi historia a sus favoritos. Mil gracias, son todos ustedes mis fuentes de inspiracion

**21/jul/12 -_- 2:10 am**


	16. toma de decisiones

**Capitulo 16**

**Toma de decisiones**

**Deidara POV**

-baka, baka!- grite mientras corría por la aldea, la cual estaba siendo destruida- no le puedo encargar nada porque el muy baka lo arruina todo!

-sempai!- mire a mi derecha, el baka estaba siendo perseguido

Agarre arcilla de mis bolsas y empecé a moldear mientras corría asía baka-tobi, en segundos termine de moldear mi C1 y cree una ave, la lance al suelo y la active, así subí a ella

Mi ave aun no emprendía bien el vuelo así que aproveche para lanzar mas figuras de arcilla asía los enemigo

-katsu!

-kyaaa!- mire como tobi salía volando por los cielos, mi ave emprendió el vuelo con velocidad, calcule la distancia y la velocidad de la que caí el cuerpo de tobi del cielo y así pude maniobrar con facilidad asiendo que rumbo a mi nuevo destino el cuerpo de tobi callera sobre mi ave

-sempai lastimo a tobi- lo oí chillar

-que? Enserio, oh perdón no te vi en mi camino fue un accidente- murmure sarcástico

Mire concentrado el paisaje, necesito un plan y rápido…

-sempai que sucede a donde vamos?

-lo tengo!- mire a tobi- necesito que crees una ilusión, la mas fuerte que puedas, entendiste, hun?

-si sempai, que quiere que haga?

-sabes como es el Kage de Sunagakure, hun

-si,!- grito mientras reía

-bien iremos a mi encuentro con el líder, con tu ilusión fingirás ser el jinchuriki que me fue asignado, así me darás algo de tiempo para explicar las cosas, hun

-si tobi es un bue chico, tobi entiende!

Permanecí en silencio en trayecto del viaje, nos hicimos casi 4 horas y eso asiendo que mi ave volara a una velocidad increíble, ya podía ver el punto de encuentro, una cueva que la entrada era cubierta por una enorme cueva y antes de ella había un arco de madera rojo

Aterrice el ave e hice un sello de tierra, la enorme piedra se empezó a mover hacia arriba dejando un espacio para que pudiéramos pasar

-tobi, es hora, hun

Pude sentirme bajo el efecto de el genjutsu, vi la imagen de tobi cambiar, mi ave literalmente se comió a tobi, así que empezamos a entrar a la cueva

El olograma de Pain estaba esperando en medio de la cueva, volteo a verme y hablo

Sasori POV

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de reunión, Pain desde muy temprano se había preparado y se la pasaba revisando a ver si Deidara ya había regresado de la misión

-alguien ha visto a tobi? Pregunto zetsu

-no- dijimos todos en un tiempo diferente

-tal vez este jugando en alguna parte de Amegakure- dijo Kisame sonriente

-esa estúpida rubia ya se tardo- se quejo hidan

-callate- ordeno Kakuzu

Mire a Pain el cual volvía a abrir los ojos para darnos información

-no ha llegado- aclaro itachi viendo a el líder, el líder negó

-no deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos?- dijo kisame visiblemente preocupado

-no, Deidara es muy fuerte, el puede con esto- dijo konan

-joder!, sasori no estas ansioso por saber si la rubia loca murio?- grito hidan

Lo voltee a ver

Si estoy ansioso… si , bastante, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, pero tanto como el líder y Konan se mantienen tranquilos eso significa que Deidara tiene un gran potencial y confían en el , así que yo puedo permanecer tranquilo

-no…. Yo se que el esta vivo, tiene mucho potencial

-yo si fuera tu estaría bastante ansioso- dijo divertid hidan- después de la revolquiza que se dieron antes de su partida, quien no estaría ansioso para ver a su "compañero sentimental"- dijo burlón

-que?- konan volteo a ver a hidan

-a que te refieres con…

-a que mas perra?, la marioneta y la barbie no dejaron dormir toda la noche antes de su partida, estaban cogiendo obviamente

-no se dice así idiota- lo golpeo kakuzu

-que tu y Deidara que!- grito konan levantándose de su asiento- es solo un niño!

Todos se nos quedaron viendo

Suspire con pesadez

-tu también estas detrás de Deidara, no veo cual es la diferencia

-yo soy mujer- grito konan- dios lo has de haber traumado- dijo konan con cara de terror

-para tu información Deidara me ama- dije victorioso mirando con superioridad a konan

-eres un hombre , los hombres no pueden amarse entre si, pobrecito ha de haber sufrido tanto- dijo lo ultimo para ella misma- no te permito acercártele, Deidara me ama a mi, a una mujer, una persona de carne y hueso

-no es para alardear, pero parecía que esa noche, Deidara lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, no le gustan las mujeres, prefiere a alguien como yo, alguien que de verdad lo comprende

-pero en la cama!- grito hidan riendo

-cállense!-grito el líder- no estoy interesado de saber sus vidas sexuales entendido!

Aguardamos silencio, el líder hizo un sello con su mano y cerro los ojos nuevamente, todos permanecimos en silencio y podía sentir como las miradas iba roleandose de mi a konan

Konan abrió la voca para hablar pero no pudo ya que nuestros anillos empezaron a brillar y un flujo de chakra empezó a salir de estos

-Deidara ya llego- dije en voz neutra

Hice un sello y cerre los ojos

Mi mente había dejado mi cuerpo para ir al lugar donde todo akatsuki se reuniría

Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo y supe que ya me encontraba en sincronía con la ubicación de Deidara, "mire" a mi alrededor y vi como los hologramas de los demás empezaban a aparecer, todos en el lugar indicado en la mano de aquel demonio de piedra

Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo donde vi a Deidara con una de sus aves de arcilla a su lado, lo vi observar su alrededor hasta que su mirada se poso en mi

Sonreímos ambos al mismo tiempo

Me sentí feliz de verlo bien

Deidara POV

Mi corazón latió con rapidez al conectar nuestras miradas

Sasori… no me odies por lo que voy a hacer

-bien, pon a jinchuriki en el suelo- ordeno el líder con tranquilidad

Es ahora o nunca!

-lider-sama- susurre mirando al suelo- yo... tengo que hablar con todos, ahora que estamos reunidos es el momento, hun

El líder frunció el seño

-a que te refieres?- escuche la voz distorsionada ligeramente de itachi ahora producía un escalofriante eco y sonaba ligeramente robótica

-no te prestare dinero si es eso- pregunto kakuzu

-estas herido?- escuche la neutral voz de mi danna

-no…. Es un tema delicado, hun

-podemos hablar de eso después de la extracción del biju

-es que no puedo dejar que lo hagan, hun!- grite

-que?- grito Hidan

-estuve investigando todo este tiempo y descubrí que por mi culpa inculparon a Akatsuki de esos extraños asesinatos en el país del fuego y siento que debo remediarlo, para ambas parte en las que estoy, hun- dije de corrido en voz alta y sin atreverme a mirar a los demás

-a que te refieres con ambas partes? Y que es tu culpa?- dijo frívolo el líder

-soy… un espía- disminuí el tono de mi voz

-que!- kakuzu

-no jodas, hablas enserio?- grito hidan

-estas jugando verdad?- kisame

-…..- tanto itachi como sasori se mantuvieron callados

-que…- el líder me miro sorprendido

-cuando viaje aca a Amegakure por primera vez y me diste una misión, casualmente me encontré con el kasekage de mi aldea, el kasekage es mi abuelo, accedí ser su espía , la idea era destruir Akatsuki desde adentro, si yo llegaba a ser el líder dejaría que los mataran a todos y ya. Pero… realmente me encariñe de ustedes y no pude permitir que les pasara eso yo negocié con mi abuelo que ustedes solo tuvieran un castigo y ya

-como pudiste…- dijo kisame

-nos trataste como un jugete!- se quejo kakuzu

-como puedes negociar con nuestras putas vidas, maldito, pareces un tacaño al igual que kakuzu!- grito molesto hidan

-eso es imperdonable- dijo el líder

-….- otra vez sasori e itachi no dijeron nada

-esperen, véanlo por otro lado, con mi posición con las otras naciones puedo asegurar nuestra libertad, yo solo intento hacer las cosas de ….

-eres un traidor no puedes justificar nada- dijo el líder con voz autoritaria

La ilusión de el kasekage de Suna salió de mi ave y se puso delante mío

-esperen!, Deidara-sempai ha pasado por mucho para que akatsuki no sea exterminado en esta guerra que se aproxima

-Deidara-sempai…?- dijo itachi, su sharingan se activo y delante de mis ojos la ilusión de Tobi desapareció

-así que igual esa paleta parlante a estado de tu lado todo este tiempo!- señalo hidan

-no hay perdón para lo que hicieron- dijo kakuzu molesto

-que irritante, **matémoslos**- dijo zetsu

-merecen la muerte por su traición

-espera líder…

-callate!, estas desterrado de akatsuki y será mejor que te cuides de ahora en adelante porque si uno de nosotros te ve, tienen la orden de asesinarte

-Pain…

-y tu tobi, eres un idiota fácil de manipular por eso te doy la oportunidad de ocupar el puesto de este traidor- me señalo Pain

-Pero Deidara –Sempai...- tobi me miro

-espera, detuve el ataque de las grandes naciones hacia akatsuki, hun!- grite desesperado- se quien es el culpable de este conflicto

-eso ya no nos importa- reclamo Pain

-fue orochimaru!- escuche murmullos de todos- quiere que pelee con tu hermano Itachi!- me dirigí hacia el, el que sobreviva será su nuevo contenedor, descubrí todo eso en estos días, que no lo entienden, he estado protegiéndolos de los demás todo este tiempo, hun

-como había dicho no puedes justificar tus acciones Deidara, de ahora en adelante es tu problema eso de Orochimaru, no te brindaremos protección porque ya no eres un Akatsuki- lo vi voltear a los demás- estamos en alerta roja, por ahora la prioridad de Akatsuki es eliminar al traidor de Deidara, es una orden!

-si líder

-entendido

-no hay de otra

Escuche afirmaciones

-retírense no hay mas de que hablar- ordeno el líder

-no…- susurre mirando a los demás

-que desperdicio de talento- dijo Zetsu desapareciendo

-una boca menos a la que hay que alimentar- kakuzu me miro mientras su imagen desaparecía

-je, creo que aun después de tu traición me sigues cayendo bien estúpida rubia, que jashin-sama te proteja porque iré detrás de ti- hidan me sonrió y su imagen desapareció también

-todo este tiempo creí en ti- la voz de sasori calo mis huesos- jamás espere esto de ti Deidara- me estremecí- no soporto a los mocosos como tu, yo siempre supe que morirías joven- lo oí suspirar

-no, espera Danna, debes entenderme, si es por lo de la traición deberías escucharme!, estaba en una posición difícil, que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar, amenazado a muerte, con la idea que la persona que tanto te importaba en esta organización te odiaba y que solo eras un instrumento para todos. Solo he intentado sobrevivir, hun- mi voz se ahogo

-no puedes remendar esto Deidara, tomaste una decisión ahora apégate a las consecuencias- su voz se elevo vareas octavas

-Danna… no,…. Yo te amo, no puedes decirme eso!

-en estos momentos realmente dudo que hayas y sientas algo por mi

-Te amo!, como puedes dudar de eso, aria lo que sea para estar contigo Danna , no importa si tengo que pasar sobre los demás, hun

-ya no puedo confiar en lo que dices

-Sasori… todos menos tu- sentí miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Yo estaba perdiendo nuevamente a la persona que tanto amaba

-cuídate, porque seré yo el que te mate, no tolerare otro de esto engaños- su voz detono de odio

-Danna…- mi voz se quebró- no me dejes… no otra vez

La imagen de sasori desapareció sin contestarme, algo dentro mío ardía y asía que doliera todo mi cuerpo

-hay niño…- escuche la voz de kisame- vaya problema en el que te has metido- suspiro y luego sonrió- te deseo la mejor de las suertes pequeño

Y también su imagen desapareció

-… supongo que todos han dicho todo lo que yo te podría decir – dijo con calma- ten cuidado, te has metido en un camino sin retorno, se que puedes salir bien parado de esto- itachi sonrió ligeramente y cerro los ojos- cuídate y suerte, la necesitara no solo por escapar de akatsuki, si no por sobrevivir a lo que orochimaru te tiene planeado

Su imagen desapareció y quede solo con tobi y el líder

-tobi… vete a Amegakure, no puedo permitir que te hundas conmigo, hun

-pero sempai…

-es un consejo muy inteligente de tu parte Deidara, así que mejor tómalo Tobi, porque no habrá otra oportunidad- declaro el líder

-ve… no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, hun- le sonreí ligeramente

-esta seguro sempai

-si.. tu tranquilo, hun- tobi permaneció unos segundos en silencio para luego suspirar y desaparecer en unos de sus agujeros negros

-un traidor siempre será traidor- dijo Pain- que decepcionado estoy- y su imagen también desapareció

La cueva quedo en silencio , me sentí solo, desorientado y bastante dolido

He lastimado a vareos

Valdrá la pena seguir luchando?

Valdrá la pena seguir arriesgándome?

Debo seguir adelante?

O simplemente me rindo y me dejo matar?

Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como algunas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas

"abuelo, hermanos, madre, padre…. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu ,Itachi, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi… a todos lo que traicionado y lastimado, no merezco perdón y lo se, la próxima decisión que tome será la muy importante, estoy casi seguro de si tomo una mala decisión no volveré a ver a Sasori nunca mas, no volveré a recibir ordenes de mi abuelo

Que dilema…

Supongo que si sigo este camino que he forjado y sobrevivo hasta encontrarme con sasori… el intentaría matarme

Si lo pienso bien, el terminaría mi dolor

Creo que morir a manos de la persona a la que amas no es mala idea

::::….

NT::

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin publicar, espero todavía tenga lectores en esta historia :D

Perdonen mi ausencia

Bueno no es el mejor capitulo que he escrito pero quise señalar lo que podría venir en camino con este capitulo informo que esta historia esta a unos cuantos capitulo de concluir

Bueno espero recibir criticas o comentarios jejeje

Los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración ¡! Jajaja

Bueno me voy . Bye~~

**16/oct/12…-**** 7:51 pm**


End file.
